Rescue Me (Traducción)
by Luna-Goddess.of.Mischief
Summary: Loki secuestra a una joven y toma su posesión más preciada, con la intención de hacerla su reina tan pronto como él se apodere de la Tierra. Una misión de rescate comienza. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos empiezan a cambiar y ella es puesta en cautiverio por ayudar a Loki y todo el caos se desata.
1. La Joven de Amarillo

**Nota: Hola a todos! Vengo con mi segunda historia traducida al español de la original que se titula "Rescue Me" escrita por kmccartneyyyy es otra historia que me gustó bastante así que tomé la decisión de traducirla con el permiso de la autora también para compartirla con ustedes :) Espero que les guste, espero cualquier comentario que me quieran hacer y si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor háganlo de manera amable. Gracias!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: La Joven de Amarillo**

Eleanor alternaba con los invitados, asintiendo y sonriendo débilmente. No entendía una sola palabra en alemán – Aunque había aprendido a decir _ja_ y _nein_. La madre de la joven de diecinueve años la había llevado hacia Stuttgart, Alemania desde su cómoda residencia en Londres a una gala en un museo. Honestamente, Eleanor no tenía idea en dónde estaban, dado que su madre se lo había explicado en alemán.

Estuvo tomando champagne y ajustando su pálido vestido amarillo. Subiéndolo un poco para cubrir su escote. Eleanor estuvo acomodando su vestido, pero finalmente se levantó y caminó directamente hasta su madre con sus tacones altos resonando en el piso de madera. La madre de Eleanor estaba vestida con un traje negro de cóctel, perlas alrededor de su cuello y diamantes en sus muñecas y orejas. Un anillo le faltaba, dado que sus padres se habían divorciado cuando ella tenía tan sólo diez años.

Eleanor se acercó al oído de su madre. "¿Ya casi nos vamos? Estoy extremadamente aburrida."

Su madre rió falsamente, pero de manera convincente y giró hacia la gente con la que estaba platicando. "Sie ist schon mϋde!" Rió su madre y todo el mundo volteó a mirar a Eleanor con sonrisas en sus rostros. Eleanor sonrió débilmente de vuelta. Sabía que su madre les estaba diciendo a sus nuevos amigos lo que le había susurrado. "Sie ist bereit nach Hause zu gehen!"

Su hija suspiró. "¿Debes repetir cada cosa que digo a tus amigos?" preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre su cintura y terminando su champagne.

"Oh, Eleanor, no te disgustes" respondió, dándole una suave palmadita en la mejilla. Ambas eran muy parecidas. El mismo cabello rubio, excepto que el de Eleanor era más largo y saludable. La cara de la hija era destellante y sus ojos azules no eran tan apagados como los de su madre. Tenían la misma forma de rostro y sus dientes frontales eran ligeramente grandes. "Disfruta – estamos en una _fiesta_. Por favor, por mí."

"Mamá, no puedo comunicarme con ninguna de éstas personas." Bajó el tono de su voz y frunció el entrecejo. "He estado vagando toda la noche. Estoy lista para irme."

"Yo ciertamente no lo estoy" respondió su madre encogiéndose de hombros. "Esta gala es una excelente manera de mostrar mi obra de arte. Ahora, por mí, por favor reúnete con la gente."

"Te lo dije, mamá, ¡no sé alemán! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a conocer gente? Tienen cuatro veces mi edad, en todo caso."

La madre de Eleanor rió y giró hacia sus amigos nuevamente. "Meine Tochter brilliant!" Eleanor sonrió, hizo un elegante movimiento hacia los alemanes y se fue, mirando las diferentes obras de arte en el museo. Había unas cuantas estatuas, algunas pinturas de su madre, y algunas obras de arte que Eleanor pensó que un chico de cinco años podría haber creado.

"Esto no es arte" murmuró, mirando una pequeña estatua hecha de alambre. Le dio vueltas y se alejó, suspirando ruidosamente. "Es un desastre."

Eleanor salió del museo y se sumergió en la frescura del aire veranero. Dirigió su atención a una fuente, la cual emanaba agua cristalina proveniente de las bocas de lo que parecían dioses de la antigüedad. Se sentó cerca de la fuente y reposó su cabeza en una de sus manos, mirando hacia el museo. Música de cuerda procedía de adentro. Las luces de las oscuras calles de la ciudad alemana se apagaron y Eleanor no tenía ningún deseo de abandonar el lugar donde reposaba, pero no le quedó más remedio así que regresó a la aburrida fiesta.

Estaba atrapada en una vida de fiestas ricas y elegantes, jets privados, y soledad, Eleanor definitivamente se sintió desilusionada por el estilo de vida que ella y su madre llevaban. Destinada a casarse con el hijo mayor del amigo de su madre y seguir los pasos de ella para convertirse en algún tipo de artista, Eleanor no deseaba nada más que tener a alguien interesante que se la llevara lejos y le mostrara cuan diferente y divertida podía ser la vida. El peligro le atraía – ser una rebelde y preocupar a su madre. Cambiando su extravagante imagen por una de independencia y frialdad. Sí, eso era lo que quería. Una vida diferente. Una que no obligara a Eleanor a vestir pequeños vestidos o atender fiestas en el extranjero o beber el mejor champagne.

Eleanor ajustó su vestido una vez más y se levantó. Parecía brillar en la tenue luz, pero no había nadie que la admirara. Ella lo prefería así de todos modos.

Eleanor arrugó el entrecejo tan pronto como sintió vibraciones bajo sus pies. Rápidamente, la música dejó de sonar. Se escuchaban gritos provenientes del museo y la gente comenzó a correr fuera del edificio. Eleanor corrió por las escaleras, pasando por muchas personas, tratando de encontrar a su madre. Cuando caminaba, llamaba a su madre, pero todo lo que vio fue a un hombre en ropas llamativas removiendo el globo ocular del conservador. Indispuesta, Eleanor se aferró a su estómago y sintió sus rodillas debilitarse.

El hombre levantó la mirada y vio a Eleanor, una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su rostro. Eleanor se alejó, corriendo por las puertas y casi cayéndose por la escalera de mármol.

"¡Mamá!" gritó, siendo empujada por la multitud. Se había detenido por alguna razón. "Mamá, ¿dónde estás? ¡Mamá!"

Dejó escapar un grito y levantó la mirada. El hombre que había acabado de ver estaba en frente de ella. Eleanor giró y trató de escapar, pero el hombre apareció de nuevo. Rodeada por el hombre, aprovechó para observarlo fijamente mientras el real se acercaba a la multitud poco a poco.

Equipado con una armadura, llevaba un cetro. Estaba brillando. Su armadura tenía toques de verde y dorado y sus largas botas parecían hacer sucumbir la Tierra con cada paso que daba. Él era esbelto y delgado, la línea de su mandíbula era prominente y sus labios delgados frunciendo.

"¡Arrodíllense ante mí!" Gritó y todo el mundo vaciló, pero después de repetirlo, cada uno se puso de rodillas. Eleanor miró alrededor, tratando de encontrar a su madre entre la multitud, pero no podía encontrarla. Esperando que su madre todavía estuviera con vida, Eleanor se puso de rodillas ante el hombre, temblando violentamente. "Ustedes necesitan ser gobernados" les dijo el hombre a todos. "Gobernados por alguien como yo."

El hombre miró a su alrededor y Eleanor levantó su mirada hacia él, capturando su atención inmediatamente. Rápidamente bajó su mirada y cerró sus ojos.

Él debía tenerla. La joven de amarillo. Era una mortal, pero era hermosa. Tenía lo que necesitaba para ser su Reina. Podrían gobernar juntos. Sonrió maliciosamente y miró alrededor, desapareciendo en el aire.

Eleanor oyó gritos y cuando abrió sus ojos, el hombre había desaparecido. Todo el mundo había comenzado a ponerse de pie, limpiándose y abrazando a sus familias. La gente estaba llorando y Eleanor miró a su alrededor, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte grito y levantó la mirada. El extraño hombre había aparecido de ningún lugar y la había agarrado. Él levantó su cetro y creó una fuerte explosión quitando a los ciudadanos fuera del camino, todo mientras sostenía firmemente a Eleanor.

Las lágrimas habían empezado a caer de sus ojos. "¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme ir! ¡Por favor!" lloró, buscando a su madre. "Por favor, ¡haré lo que sea! Déjeme ir, ¡por favor!"

Se escuchó un terrible grito. "¡_Eleanor_!"

"¡Mamá!" Eleanor gritó de vuelta. "Por favor, déjeme ir, por favor, ¡por favor!" forcejeó mientras estaba bajo el dominio del hombre, tratando de rasguñarlo y golpearlo, pero nada funcionó. Intentó patearlo, pero su armadura era muy fuerte y terminó por herirse. "¡Déjeme en paz! Se lo prometo, ¡no haré nada! ¡No llamaré a la policía! Por favor, ¡se lo ruego!"

"¡Quédate quieta!" El hombre gritó en su oído "¡Quédate quieta!"

Eleanor levantó su mirada hacia él y vio que él tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia, agarrando su cetro. Ella se levantó y lo bofeteó en la cara a lo que él gruñó, sin retirar su brazo de la cintura de ella. Gruñó y la sacudió. Mientras estaba distraído, Loki sufrió un golpe de rodilla en la ingle y gimió, dejando a la joven libre.

Ella avanzó a través de la multitud, pero Loki sacudió su cabeza y sonrió con burla, todavía con un fuerte dolor en el lugar donde ella lo había herido. Loki se teletransportó directamente en frente de ella – Eleanor retrocedió, pero se dio cuenta que había otro Loki detrás de ella. Estuvo clonándose, rodeándola y, llorando, cayó de rodillas rindiéndose. Él se inclinó y le agarró un brazo, alzándola y acercándola a él. Mirándola a los ojos, sonrió en tono grave.

"Debemos irnos rápidamente," dijo discretamente, ignorando los gritos del grupo de gente delante de él. "Me temo que pronto vendrán por mí."

"¿Quiénes?" preguntó Eleanor, con pánico. "¿Ir a dónde? Por favor, déjeme ir y le aseguro que – "

El hombre la miró y no respondió. Eleanor sintió su estómago dar vueltas y el mundo alrededor de ella oscurecerse. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, pero el brazo alrededor suyo no la soltó. Cerró sus ojos tensamente tan pronto como sintió girar y gimió, sintiéndose bastante indispuesta. Una vez abrió los ojos, se encontró a sí misma en otra habitación – que parecía ser una vieja casa abandonada. Era agradable adentro, tenía que admitirlo, pero parecía que nadie había vivido allí en años.

Eleanor volteó a mirarlo. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó tranquilamente, limpiando sus ojos de lágrimas. Sin embargo, las lágrimas no paraban de caer. Se sacudió violentamente y el hombre se apartó de ella.

"Soy Loki de Asgard" le dijo con seguridad. Ella levantó una ceja.

"Estás demente" le respondió, respirando fuertemente. "¡No existe tal lugar!"

Loki se dio la vuelta rápidamente, apuntando su cetro directamente hacia su garganta y apretando sus dientes. "¡No te atrevas a hablarle a un dios de esa manera!" Eleanor sollozó y Loki retiró su arma, desviando su mirada de ella. "Y tú, belleza, serás mi Reina cuando yo gobierne éste patético mundo."

Eleanor negó con la cabeza, demasiado asustada para hablar. Jamás había estado tan asustada en su vida. Allí, de pie enfrente de ella, había alguien que se hacía llamar "dios" de "Asgard". Definitivamente nunca había aprendido acerca de un lugar llamado Asgard durante sus días de escuela y no sabía de nadie que se vistiera de la manera que él lo hacía.

El traje de Loki parecía derretirse de su cuerpo repentinamente. Cambió fácilmente, transformándose en una larga gabardina con menos oro y mucho más verde. Eleanor dio un paso atrás, pero Loki negó con la cabeza y la alcanzó, tocando su rostro. "Dime" dijo él, recorriendo su pulgar sobre su pómulo. Metió un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja. Ella tragó saliva y trató de dar un paso atrás, pero Loki no se lo habría permitido. "Tu nombre, pequeña humana."

"E – E – Eleanor," tartamudeó silenciosamente como un ratón.

"Eleanor de la Tierra." Repitió él. Le gustaba la manera en que sonaba y sonrió ligeramente. "Mi Reina."

"No seré tu Reina," respiró ella.

Loki se burló. "Espera aquí," dijo suavemente. "Ya regreso. Ni siquiera pienses en irte. Te dejaré bajo llave y si intentas derribar la puerta…" Sonrió burlonamente y Eleanor supo que había algo malo con su sonrisa. "Explotará una bomba."

Loki suspiró y sonrió a sí mismo, abriendo y cerrando la puerta de la habitación. El sonido de la puerta sonó en la cabeza de Eleanor y se mantuvo en el mismo sitio por unos minutos. No había escuchado a Loki irse, pero probablemente se había teletransportado.

Finalmente, cansada de estar en la misma posición, Eleanor cayó sobre la larga, y verde cama y comenzó a sollozar ¿A dónde había ido Loki? ¿Había ido a matar a su madre? ¿La había matado ya? Eleanor se preguntó qué habría sido de ella ¿Qué quería decir él con "Reina"? ¡Ella no quería ser una Reina! ¡Y menos la Reina de Loki! ¿Loki la mataría si lo denunciaba? No era posible que él fuese un dios, pero ¿Cómo podría explicar la teletransportación y el cetro que llevaba siempre?

No había escapatoria. No habían ventanas en la habitación, solamente una lámpara colgando del techo que iluminaba la habitación. La puerta estaba bajo llave y había una bomba haciendo tic tac del otro lado, esperando a que ella intentara derribar la puerta. No quería morir, pero estaba segura que no quería permanecer un segundo más con Loki.

Eleanor se levantó, caminando hacia el baño y encendió la luz. No tenía más prendas para vestir ¿Cómo se supone que viviría? ¿No había pensado Loki en nada de eso? Por supuesto que no. Parecía importarle poco.

Se miró en el espejo y vio que su cabello – una vez sujetado en un moño – había caído y mechones de él caían a sus hombros. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de llorar y su rostro estaba más blanco de lo usual. Probablemente por la teletransportación. O por el hecho de que había sido secuestrada por un dios.

Abandonó el baño, se sentó nuevamente en la cama y se quitó sus tacones. Estuvo sentada por un tiempo, mirando a su alrededor y pensando ¿Loki la llevaría a Asgard? ¿O realmente iba a intentar gobernar la Tierra?

Eleanor comenzó a llorar y comenzó a sentirse mareada.

Lloró y después cayó dormida.

* * *

Eleanor sintió unos labios suaves en su comisura y sonrió ligeramente, todavía medio dormida. No tenía absolutamente ninguna memoria de que Loki la hubiera secuestrado. Había olvidado dónde estaba. Todo lo que sabía era que unos maravillosos labios estaban tocando los suyos.

La cama donde reposaba se movió y sus ojos azules se abrieron repentinamente, encontrándose con los de Loki. Inmediatamente, ella se congeló. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando Loki sonrió hacia ella, recorriendo sus dedos a través de su cabello. "Mi amante" susurró, besándola de nuevo. Eleanor se negó a devolverle el beso, negándose a abrir la boca. Apretó sus puños y cerró sus labios. Loki depositó suaves besos por todo su rostro, tomando sus muñecas y tirándola para sentarla derecha.

Todavía en su vestido de fiesta, tembló cuando sintió que Loki tocó su cintura con una mano, su otra mano se presionaba contra su espalda. Su dedo se arrastró bajo su columna vertebral, finalmente reposando sobre su vestido donde comenzaba la cremallera.

Eleanor giró su cabeza de manera que Loki no podía tocar sus labios, pero a él parecía no importarle. "Para," respiró ella. "Por favor, para."

"Oh, Eleanor," dijo suavemente. "Eleanor de la Tierra – tú eres mi Reina. Ahora eres _mía_."

Ella levantó su rostro y negó con la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos. "No soy de nadie."

Loki rió discretamente. "No me hagas enojar, Eleanor."

Pero ella continuó inútilmente, sin entender el grado de peligro en el que se encontraba. "Nunca seré tu Reina, ni te perteneceré de ninguna manera."

La mano de Loki que reposaba en su cintura se movió hasta su hombro y la apretó fuertemente. Ella sollozó y Loki apretó sus dientes. "Cómo te atreves" susurró en su oído. "Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera. Un dios. Un Rey."

Su mano se había movido gradualmente hacia su cuello, sujetándolo firmemente. Con su otra mano, él comenzó a abrir la cremallera de su vestido. Eleanor se retorció, gritando y pateándolo. "¡No!" gritó, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. "¡No! ¡Loki!"

Loki dejó salir un leve gruñido proveniente de su garganta. "Me gusta bastante la manera en que dices mi nombre," ronroneó.

Eleanor se estremeció. La cremallera había llegado hasta el fondo de su vestido, Eleanor todavía estaba atrapada. No había escapatoria – No había manera de salir de esa situación – con una oleada de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, apenas luchó. La mano de Loki recorrió su muslo, alcanzando el dobladillo de su vestido y comenzó a tirarlo.

Su vestido se levantó sobre su cabeza y sólo quedaba en su ropa interior. Se sintió demasiado expuesta y Loki tomó su cuerpo. Las sutiles curvas de su cuerpo, la manera en que sus senos se levantaban y caían con cada respiro, la violenta sacudida de su cuerpo.

"Por favor," rogó nuevamente, pero Loki ignoró sus plegarias.

Loki sonrió maliciosamente y presionó sus labios sobre su sien. Ella cerró sus ojos y sintió cómo él limpiaba sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

Tragó saliva fuertemente y esperó a que el dolor se apoderara de ella.

* * *

"¡Director Fury!" Steve Rogers dirigía el grupo bajo el largo vestíbulo de la nave S.H.I.E.L.D a dónde el director se encontraba. Atrás de Steve había una mujer de más o menos cuarenta – rubia y de ojos azules y llorando.

"¿Qué sucede, Capitán?" preguntó Nick Fury, mirando mapas de Alemania. Frustrado, los arrugó y los tiró a un lado, suspirando fuertemente.

"Cuando llegamos, Loki se había ido," explicó Steve. "Pero encontramos a alguien." Se hizo a un lado para revelar a la mujer que estaba tras él. El resto de los Vengadores observó su cuerpo tembloroso mientras lo miraba. Nick Fury la examinó de cerca con su ojo expuesto. "Afirma que Loki secuestró a su hija."

Nick Fury se mofó. "¿Secuestró a su hija? No entiendo qué querría Loki con una joven humana."

"Tiene que creerme," la mujer sollozó, cayendo de rodillas ante Nick Fury y agarrando su abrigo. "El vino y se la llevó. Desapareció con ella y no tengo ni la más mínima idea dónde está – _debe_ encontrarla, ¡se lo pido! ¡Haré lo que sea!"

"Por favor párese, ¿Sra. –?"

"Bennett. Sra. Bennett," lloró suavemente, su labio inferior temblando. "Tiene que salvarla, Sr. Fury. ¡Estaré en deuda con usted por siempre!"

"Si ella realmente fue secuestrada por Loki, probablemente esté muerta," respondió Nick Fury tranquilamente. La Sra. Bennett se levantó y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Bruce la agarró y la sostuvo fuertemente, tratando de calmarla. "No hay mucho que podamos hacer por su hija."

"Espere, Director Fury," intervino Steve. "Si lo que está diciendo la Sra. Bennett es cierto, entonces ¿va a permitir que su hija muera en manos de Loki? Ahora ella es una prisionera de guerra y de donde vengo, ¡hacemos lo que sea para rescatarlos!"

Todo el mundo echó un vistazo rápido a Thor. "Esto es tan poco usual viniendo de mi hermano," dijo Thor a sí mismo. "Él siempre piensa que está por encima de los mortales. Es extraño que haya secuestrado a uno. Una joven."

"Oh, por favor, ¿la salvarán, cierto?" la Sra. Bennett pidió una vez más.

"Lo siento, Director Fury," Agregó Tony. "Pero no permitiré que Loki se salga con la suya con una encantadora joven. Digo que la encontraremos."

"Él está buscando algo para distraernos," declaró Nick Fury enojado. "Está tratando de desviar nuestra atención. La chica solamente nos va a guiar a un extravío."

"¡Usted no sabe eso!" protestó Steve. "¡No tiene idea de lo que está pasando por la mente de Loki! Voy a ayudar a encontrar la hija de la Sra. Bennett."

"No tiene idea de dónde está Loki en este momento," respondió el director fríamente. "Digo que dejemos la joven. Si encontramos a Loki, la joven puede que esté con él. Si no, entonces…"

"¿Entonces qué? ¿La va a dejar morir?" preguntó Tony.

La Sra. Bennett rompió en sollozos. "¡Mi Eleanor! ¡Mi hermosa Eleanor!"

Bruce acarició su cabello. "Encontraremos a su Eleanor, Sra. Bennett," se lo prometió. "Digo que empecemos en Alemania. Dudo que Loki haya ido lejos."

"¿Podemos rastrear al Agente Barton?" preguntó Steve. "Si lo rastreamos, ¿nos guiará hacia Loki, no?

"No necesariamente," respondió Tony. "Loki probablemente tiene a Clint fuera de toda clase de trabajo sucio mientras él mantenga con Eleanor haciendo sabrá Dios qué cosas – lo siento, Sra. Bennett."

Ella sollozó y asintió con la cabeza.

"Él va a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en una ciudad poblada," señaló Bruce encogiéndose de hombros. "Si él quiere gobernar la raza humana, tiene que empezar en una ciudad con mucha gente, ¿cierto?"

"La ciudad de New York," asintió Steve.

Nick Fury se echó las manos a la cabeza. "¡Ya se distrajeron por esta joven!" gritó. "Escúchenme y escúchenme bien – ¡mucha gente ha muerto por culpa de Loki y no sé por qué ustedes están decididos a encontrar ésta joven!"

"Tenga corazón," suspiró Bruce.

"Debemos salvar la hija de ésta mujer de las garras de mi hermano," habló Thor. "Cualquier cosa que esté haciendo con ella no es nada bueno. Si algo sé sobre él, es que le gusta jugar con su comida antes de comérsela."


	2. La misión de rescate

**Nota: Hola! ... no he recibido ni un sólo comentario al respecto y no estoy segura todavía si vaya continuar con la traducción de esta historia, aún así quise subir otro capítulo para darle más forma a la trama y ver si despierta el interés de las personas... en mi concepto me parece muy interesante por esa razón decidí traducirla y me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad... pero bueno, eso depende de ustedes... no siendo más me despido ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: La misión de rescate.**

Eleanor estaba desnuda.

A su derecha, estaba durmiendo Loki, dándole la espalda y su cuerpo moviéndose continuamente a medida que respiraba ligeramente. Las lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas cuando se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al dios que se encontraba a su lado. Él había cambiado las sábanas de la cama, por lo menos, no tendría que dormir en un pequeño 'charco' de su propia sangre. Eleanor debió haber perdido el conocimiento después de unos minutos porque casi no recordaba lo que había sucedido después de que Loki la hubiera desnudado completamente.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría allí. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría hasta que estuviera muerta. Se preguntó cuántas veces más Loki estaba planeando violarla en contra de su voluntad. No podría soportarlo por más tiempo. Le dolía. Le enojaba. No podía moverse sin que le doliera. Estaba emocionalmente agotada, no solo físicamente.

Se preguntó cómo estaría su madre y lo que estaría haciendo. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su madre para tratar de encontrarla ¿Estaría tratando de encontrarla? No tenía caso. Nadie podría rescatarla de Loki.

Eleanor sollozó y limpió sus ojos con su mano, se acurrucó debajo de las sábanas tan lejos de Loki como pudo. Se deslizó hacia el borde de la cama, para evitar que cualquier parte de su cuerpo tocara el de él. Pero no había sido lo suficientemente discreta porque escuchó que Loki se movió detrás de ella.

"Regresa, descarada," murmuró, tocando su cintura. Loki la atrajo hacia él y ella sollozó silenciosamente, poniendo una mano sobre su boca. "Shh." Depositó un beso detrás de su oreja y ella se estremeció.

Con el brazo de Loki envolviendo firmemente su cuerpo, no había manera que ella pudiera dormir ahora. Su fría piel se presionaba contra la de ella y eso la aterrorizaba.

Pensó que había reposado allí despierta cerca de cuatro horas. No podía dormir con Loki tocándola todo el tiempo. Lo odiaba. Odiaba sentir su piel contra la de ella. Odiaba sentir sus labios contra los suyos. Odiaba sentir su cálido aliento sobre su oreja. Odiaba estar en la misma cama que él. Eleanor tenía que salir rápido de allí.

La mañana llegó, y Loki le permitió tomar un baño. Dudó en pararse de la cama. A pesar de que él la había visto desnuda la noche anterior, no se sentía cómoda con la idea. Apenas si dijo algunas palabras. Era como si se hubiera vuelto muda. Estaba demasiado asustada como para decir algo porque temía lidiar con las consecuencias de decir algo equivocado.

Finalmente, habló. "No tengo ropa."

"No importa," la despidió Loki impacientemente, su voz tan suave como la seda. "Yo _soy_ un habilidoso hechicero. ¿Has olvidado que soy un dios?" Eleanor se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, Loki sonrió perversamente cuando la vio. "Me gustas más sin ropa, en todo caso."

Eleanor se sonrojó y caminó más rápido hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta con seguro, pero sabía que era inútil dado que fácilmente podría abrir la puerta con 'magia.' Se metió dentro de la ducha rápidamente y abrió la llave. Eleanor se sintió aliviada y relajada tan pronto como el agua caliente rozó su cuerpo.

De pronto, sintió unas manos sobre su cadera y se sobresaltó, gritando. Eleanor se echó para la pared. Loki se había teletransportado dentro de la ducha y su cabello se asentaba sobre su rostro. Ella se cubrió su pecho e intentó cruzar sus piernas, pero no había nada que pudiera ocultarle. Loki dio un paso adelante y agarró su rostro, besando suavemente su mejilla.

"Para," respiró ella, su voz agitada. "L – Loki, p – p – p – para."

Él no respondió. Parecía no escucharla. Eleanor cerró sus ojos y dejó que la tocara y la besara. No había nada que pudiera hacer, no importaba cuanto lo intentara.

* * *

"Esta misión de rescate es una emergencia," anunció Tony al resto de los Vengadores. La Sra. Bennett permaneció en la esquina de la habitación, admirando los diferentes tubos de ensayo y proyectos. Los computadores y la tecnología eran de punta – nada que hubiera visto antes. "Eleanor Bennett estará fuera de las manos de Loki dentro de poco tiempo."

"¿Dónde, entonces?" preguntó Steve, mirando por encima del hombro de Tony al mapa que había puesto en la mesa. "Esperen un segundo… ¿no vamos a la ciudad de New York?"

"¡Deberíamos dar una vuelta primero por Alemania! "Chasqueó Tony en la cara del Capitán. "De ahí fue donde se la llevó." Suspiró y levantó sus manos en el aire. "¿Le parece bien, Sra. Bennett?"

Ella asintió débilmente. Thor la miró y ella retrocedió hacia la pared, bastante intimidada por el tamaño de sus bíceps. "Dudo que mi hermano se haya ido muy lejos," les dijo Thor a todos. "Él supone que nosotros buscaremos en ciudades más grandes. Nos cree unos tontos."

Tony se mofó. "¿No se da cuenta con quién está lidiando?"

Bruce recorrió sus dedos a través de su cabello y pensó. "Bien, bien, eso tiene sentido," suspiró. "Digamos que en realidad encontramos esta joven – Eleanor. ¿Cómo la rescatamos? Quiero decir, probablemente Loki esté lleno de gente o cosas o lo que sea siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Si nos la llevamos mientras él no esté ahí, entonces guiaremos a Loki directamente hacia la nave."

Tony rodó su mapa nuevamente y miró a Bruce directamente a los ojos. Sonrió con suficiencia. "Mira, cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos."

"No, no, no, no, no," dijo Bruce rápidamente. "Tenemos que tener un plan. Sin un plan, esta misión de rescate es completamente inútil."

"Somos un par de genios y tenemos algunos músculos viniendo con nosotros para el viaje. ¿Por qué necesitamos un plan?" preguntó Tony encogiéndose de hombros.

"Porque si Eleanor está viva todavía, no podemos dejarla morir," replicó Bruce.

"No quiero herir sus sentimientos," dijo Thor rápidamente a la Sra. Bennett. "Pero mi hermano no es cariñoso con los mortales. Dudo bastante que ella siga con vida."

"Entonces recuperemos el cuerpo," dijo Steve con severidad. "Para asegurarnos que está muerta. Si asumimos que está muerta sin encontrar el cuerpo, entonces nunca lo sabremos con seguridad."

"_Bien_," gruñó Tony. "Haremos un plan. De hecho, ya tengo uno – buscaremos en cada maldito edificio de toda Alemania y ver si Loki está escondido ahí."

"Tiene un ejército," les recordó Thor. "Dudo bastante que se esté escondiendo en algún edificio abandonado."

"¿Dónde más podría estar? ¿En medio de la nada?" preguntó Tony. "Él no va a estar viajando con sus pequeños secuaces. Es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado."

Thor hizo una mueca de desprecio al billonario.

Tony aplaudió con sus manos. "A no ser que alguien más tenga otros planes, entonces supongo que vamos a tocar en todas las puertas de Alemania."

"_Esa_ es la cosa más estúpida que haya escuchado," soltó Bruce. "Escuchen, no podemos hacer eso. Es un plan terrible."

"Entonces dinos algo, genio," siseó Tony. "Al menos yo _tengo_ un plan."

Steve cruzó sus brazos.

"El Director Fury jamás nos dejaría hacer esto y lo saben," dijo Bruce nuevamente – sobre todo para sí mismo.

"Si él nos dice que no lo hagamos, le diremos que 'se joda'," respondió Tony. "¿Suficientemente justo? Ahora - ¿Cuándo iremos exactamente para llevar a cabo esta misión?"

"Pronto," dijo Thor inmediatamente. "Antes de que Loki tenga tiempo de dañar seriamente a la joven."

Hubo un pequeño silencio y todos se giraron hacia la Sra. Bennett, quien se estaba acurrucando de miedo en la esquina de la habitación. Ella se aclaró la garganta. Cuando le habló al grupo de hombres que discutían, su voz era temblorosa y silenciosa. "¿Qué le pasó a mi hija? ¿Qué le pasó a mi Eleanor?"

"Señora, se lo prometo, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse," le aseguró Steve.

"Loki es mi hermano," continuó Thor. "Un dios de Asgard. Quiere gobernar la Tierra y nos han dado la complicada tarea de detenerlo."

La Sra. Bennett sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos azules aguándose. "¿Qué son ustedes?"

"¿Genios?" sugirió Tony, mirando al resto. "¿Quizás – súper héroes?"

"Súper héroes…" repitió la Sra. Bennett. Le echó una ojeada a los fuertes hombros de Thor y sus bíceps. "No existen tales cosas como súper héroes. No existen tales cosas como dioses de Asgard. No existe tal lugar."

"Pero _sí existe_ tal lugar," asintió Thor con la cabeza.

"Mire, le mostraría lo que puedo hacer si pudiera," le dijo Bruce a la Sra. Bennett tranquilamente. "Pero no creo que eso sea muy prudente mostrárselo en una habitación tan pequeña."

Tony puso una mano encima del hombro de Bruce. "No lo haga enojar o esta nave se irá abajo."

"¿Qué?" chilló la Sra. Bennett.

Tony miró a Bruce, quien se había girado y estaba trabajando con un experimento que había empezado tempranamente ese día. "Tal vez, lo verá otro día." Aclaró su garganta. "Vamos a rescatar a su hija, Sra. Bennett, se lo prometemos."

"Gracias."

* * *

Una vez Eleanor salió de la ducha, Loki le señaló la cama otra vez y la tomó a la fuerza nuevamente, dejándola en medio del llanto y totalmente desnuda. Luego él, con un movimiento de sus dedos, le proporcionó a Eleanor una colección de ropa, que apareció ante ella en segundos. Parecían como seda; lo que fuese que estaba vistiendo era muy agradable. Era un camisón verde y le había dado todo lo que necesitaba para que se sintiera cómoda. Tenía que admitirlo, el camisón era agradable para dormir.

Eleanor reposó en la cama, debajo de las sábanas, cerró sus ojos. Pero no estaba durmiendo. De hecho, estaba medio despierta. Loki se estaba paseando delante de la cama y la tomó desprevenida mirándolo a él. Ella se sonrojó y apartó su vista.

"Vendrán pronto," murmuró. "Estarán tocando en cada maldita puerta del país pronto."

Ella quería preguntar quiénes, pero no quería sostener una conversación con él.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí."

Eleanor no quería irse. No quería ir a ningún lado con Loki.

"No solamente vendrán por mí, también por ti, mi cielo," gruñó él. "Y no les permitiré que me alejen de ti." Se paseó rápidamente un poco más y Eleanor lo observó cuidadosamente. "Tú y yo haremos un gran equipo, Eleanor."

Ella cerró sus ojos nuevamente. Eleanor podía sentir a Loki subiéndose a la cama cerca de ella y sintió cómo su brazo envolvía su cintura y la atraía hacia él. Aunque, ella no estaba temblando tanto como la primera noche, todavía sentía temor de él. No sabía hasta donde podía llegar él – no estaba segura de qué poderes poseía Loki.

Eleanor podía sentir que Loki estaba frustrado o enojado o indispuesto o algo. No se estaba comportando de manera usual porque su mano solamente reposaba ligeramente en su cintura y estaba respirando fuertemente por su nariz. Pero ella no se atrevió a hablar. No preguntó si algo andaba mal. No preguntó quiénes venían por ellos. Sólo podía esperar que la gente que estuviera tras él la rescatara.

"Debemos irnos mañana," susurró Loki y unos escalofríos recorrieron su columna vertebral cuando su respiración rozó su cuello. Ella tiró de las sábanas fuertemente y tragó saliva. "Antes de que nos encuentren."

Eleanor finalmente se había armado de coraje para hablar. Tenía que saber. Quería saber. "¿Quiénes?" tartamudeó.

Loki soltó una risa burlona. "Mi hermano y sus tontos, patéticos, amigos mortales." Hizo una pausa. "Estoy seguro que no sólo me están buscando a mí, sino también a ti."

Era increíble cuán fácil era hacer una simple pregunta y recibir una respuesta rápidamente. Eleanor suspiró con alivio. No era que Loki hubiera sido cruel con ella – solamente había sido poderoso, ignorado sus plegarias y no le había dado privacidad. Pero no tenía heridas o cortadas o lesiones en su cuerpo por culpa de él y no le había gritado. Solamente había tomado una cosa que ella tuvo que dar. Había tomado su inocencia sin consentimiento. Le había dejado una cicatriz emocional, reposar en sábanas manchadas de sangre. Estaba avergonzada y apenada.

Intentó librarse de Loki, pero éste simplemente la agarró más fuerte. "Quédate quieta," le dijo tranquilamente.

Ella obedeció con reticencia.

Eleanor estaba exhausta, pero no quería dormir. No había manera que ella pudiera dormir tranquilamente en los brazos de Loki. No podría. Se sentiría demasiado culpable si durmiera al lado de él. Se sentiría como si hubiera cometido un pecado.

A ese punto, ya no le importaba. Cerró sus ojos y cayó dormida.

* * *

"Es wurde ein Licht in diesem Fenster ein paar Tagen," reportó el oficial de policía.

"Dice que una luz ha estado prendida en esa ventana hace unos días," tradujo Bruce para Tony, Steve y Thor.

"Bien, pregúntale quién vive ahí," sugirió Steve.

Bruce giró hacia el policía."Er – wer wohnt da?"

"Niemand. Dass Haus ist schon seit Jahren aufgegeben worden. Die Stromversorgung unterbrochen wurde fϋr einige Jahre geschlossen."

"Dice que la casa ha estado abandonada hace ya un buen tiempo y que la electricidad ha estado desactivada desde hace algunos años." Dijo Bruce. "¿Creen que sea él?"

"Loki es un hechicero habilidoso," les recordó Thor. "Debe ser él conjurando una luz por medio de magia."

Los cuatro levantaron la vista hacia la ventana. La luz no estaba prendida, pero el sol estaba saliendo, así que quien quiera que estuviera adentro debía estar durmiendo. Tony miró a Bruce otra vez. "Pregúntale si ha visto a alguien saliendo de la casa."

"Haben Sie schon einmal jemanden gesehen, der das Haus verlassen?"

El policía los miró con escepticismo. "Ist etwas los?"

"Quiere saber qué está sucediendo," Bruce les comentó preocupado. "¿Qué quieren que le diga?"

"Sólo dile 'gracias'," respondió Tony rápidamente. "Investigaremos por nuestra cuenta."

"Danke," murmuró Bruce al policía y este se alejó, mirando a los cuatro por encima de su hombro. Los cuatro estaban mirando hacia la ventana y Bruce frunció sus labios. "Creo que están allí."

"¿Y si no?" preguntó Steve.

"Hemos buscado en cada casa abandonada en toda la maldita ciudad," refunfuñó Tony. "Si no están allí, volveremos a la nave e intentaremos otro día."

Empezó a caminar hacia la construcción. La puerta que había, estaba cubierta con tablas y tiró de ella pero no se movió. Volteó hacia Thor. "Déjenmelo a mí," les dijo Thor y quitó la madera que cubría la puerta. "Tony – tú y Bruce quédense aquí."

"Sin ofender," comenzó Steve. "Pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer sin tu traje, Tony, y Bruce – bien…"

"Vigilaremos," coincidió Bruce y Steve siguió a Thor dentro del edificio. "Mejor que esta sea la casa correcta."

"Pensé que tomaría menos tiempo encontrarlos," admitió Tony.

"Todo el mundo sabía que encontrar a Loki sería difícil." Soltó Bruce.

"Supongo que lo subestimamos. Bien," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Me gustan los retos."

* * *

Eleanor se había levantado pero Loki no estaba en la cama. No tenía idea de lo que hacía durante las mañanas. Sólo podía imaginar. Pensó que estaba fuera entrenando su ejército o algo – había hablado acerca de sus súbditos unas cuantas veces antes de caer dormido.

Hablaba para sí mismo.

Reposando con su camisón puesto, notó que Loki había doblado su vestido de fiesta de hace algunas noches y lo había situado al pie de la cama. Su ropa interior estaba puesta en la parte superior no tan bien doblada. Cuando mágicamente había convocado nuevas prendas, se había asegurado de darle – como una mejor manera de decirlo, una colección más sexy – de ropa interior.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y dejó escapar un audible sollozo. Se movió bajo las sábanas, sin entender por qué se sentía segura bajo las mismas sábanas donde había sido violada.

"¡Eres un idiota!" dijo una voz desconocida. "¡Supón que Loki está ahí y tú estás haciendo todo este ruido aquí afuera!"

Una voz más profunda habló. "¡Yo no vi el último paso!"

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Ayuda!" gritó Eleanor. ¡Él no está aquí! ¡Por favor!"Alguien había puesto su mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero ella lo detuvo. "Si abres esa puerta, una bomba explotará – eso fue lo que él me dijo – "

La puerta se abrió y ella esperó por una explosión, pero nada sucedió. "¿Qué bomba?" dijo uno de los hombres, alzando una ceja.

Eleanor levantó la mirada y vio que no había nada. Loki le había mentido para mantenerla dentro de la habitación. Podría haberse ido desde la primera noche, pero le creyó. Estaba enojada consigo misma por ser tan estúpida. Eleanor levantó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron. Delante de ella había un hombre enorme con cabello rubio y sus brazos del tamaño de tres troncos; el otro parecía bastante normal. Su cabello estaba echado hacia un lado y peinado.

"¿Han venido a rescatarme?" preguntó discretamente.

"Tu madre –"

"¿Mi madre se los pidió?" Sonrió enormemente.

Los hombres la miraron. "¿Tienes otra ropa?" preguntó el hombre menor estatura.

"No – bueno, sí – tengo un vestido – pero esto es más cómodo – "

"¿Dónde está Loki?" preguntó el hombre que parecía un dios. Eleanor debatió agarrando su vestido y sus zapatos, pero decidió en contra de ello. Los dejaría allí – quería borrar la memoria de esa noche de su cerebro.

"No está aquí. Se ha estado yendo todas las mañanas. No me ha contado a dónde."

"Salgamos de aquí antes de que regrese," dijo Steve, tomando su mano y tirándola hacia la puerta. "Vamos. Increíblemente esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Tony estará orgulloso de que su plan haya funcionado – "

Eleanor gritó cuando unas manos envolvieron su cintura y la tiraron lejos del hombre. Se retorció. "¡No!" lloró, pateando y golpeando al hombre que la había agarrado.

"Loki, ¡déjala!" dijo el hombre más grande.

"Thor," dijo Loki con suficiencia y Eleanor sabía que estaba sonriendo malignamente. "Sabía que vendrías a buscarme, hermano. Y trajiste un amigo – un humano, ¿supongo?"

"¡Tan humano como lo es Eleanor!" el hombre llamado 'Thor' respondió enojado. Alzó un puño apretado y golpeó a Loki; Loki tiró a Eleanor al piso cuando el puño de Thor chocó contra su pecho justo donde la cabeza de Eleanor había estado. Loki cayó al piso, jadeando, y lentamente se paró. Thor envolvió fuertemente una de sus manos alrededor de la garganta de Loki y lo tiró de vuelta al piso. Loki desapareció en el aire y todo el mundo miró alrededor.

"Vamos," dijo el otro hombre, agarrando las manos de Eleanor y ayudándola a pararse del suelo. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente. "Vámonos – "

"¡No, no irán a ningún lado!" la voz de Loki sonó a través de sus oídos y sintió su mano envolver uno de sus tobillos, tirándola nuevamente del hombre que la tenía. Loki envolvió a Eleanor en sus brazos y Thor agarró uno de los brazos de Eleanor.

"Si desapareces," le dijo Thor a Loki. "Me voy contigo también, y me tomaré todo tu ejército."

"Bien," gruñó Loki. "Toma a la joven." La empujó y Eleanor cayó en los brazos de Thor. Él la tomó fuertemente y ella estaba aterrorizada, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Thor. "Sólo recuerda esto, Eleanor de la Tierra – te _encontraré_."

Con esto, desapareció una vez más.

"Eleanor," murmuró Thor y ella levantó la mirada hacia su rostro. Estaba llorando. "Te mantendremos a salvo."

"¿Dónde? ¿Con mi madre? Loki no me encontrará, ¿o sí?"

"Te explicaremos todo en cuanto regresemos," le dijo el otro hombre, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. "Primero te sacaremos de aquí."


	3. SHIELD

**Nota: Hola! ... aquí les actualizo otro capítulo. Espero algún comentario u observación. Gracias por seguir o poner como favorita esta historia y por los reviews :) ... Saludos!**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Cuando Thor llevó a Eleanor hasta la calle, ella estaba casi cegada por la luz del sol. Mientras había permanecido en cautiverio durante dos días, sentía como si se hubiera ido por meses. Una vez miró a su alrededor, notó que Loki no se la había llevado muy lejos. El museo donde él la había secuestrado estaba a unas cuantas cuadras y el hotel donde su madre y ella habían planeado quedarse estaba cerca de allí.

Dos hombres se dirigieron hacia Thor y comenzaron a hablar rápidamente. Eleanor se sobresaltó y se asustó más de lo que había estado hacía unos cuantos minutos. "¿Es ella? ¿Es Eleanor?" preguntó uno.

"Estoy seguro," respondió Thor, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Loki había regresado por ella."

"¿Y él simplemente dejó que se fuera?" preguntó el otro hombre con escepticismo.

"Algo así," respondió Thor.

"Bájame," dijo ella de repente y Thor alzó una ceja.

"No tienes zapatos."

"Está bien, puedo caminar."

"Te aseguro, no estamos aquí para secuestrarte," dijo Thor.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y puso su pie en el suelo, arrepintiéndose. La planta de su pie se llenó de dolor, pero no dijo nada. "Fui secuestrada por un – un 'dios' y ¡fui violada de todas las maneras! Y luego ustedes vienen a llevarme sabrá Dios a donde y no sé quiénes son – ustedes _afirman_ ser los chicos buenos, pero ¿cómo sé yo que no están trabajando para Loki? ¿Cómo sé que realmente me van a llevar de vuelta con mi madre? ¡No me han explicado nada!"

"Sé que te debemos una enorme explicación," dijo el hombre que había ayudado a rescatarla. "Pero sería mejor que te sacáramos de aquí primero y lejos del alcance de Loki. Te prometemos que una vez volvamos a la nave, te contaremos todo lo que quieras saber. ¿Te parece justo, Eleanor?"

Eleanor miró a los cuatro hombres que estaban rodeándola. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir exactamente, simplemente asintió.

* * *

Cerca de una milla fuera de la ciudad, estaba vacío. Parecía como un vasto desierto, pero con un poco más de yerba. Eleanor miró alrededor, no queriendo caminar más, pero no se atrevía a pedirle a Thor que la cargara de nuevo. Se aferró al brazo del otro rescatista, temblando ligeramente.

"¿A dónde vamos?" le susurró a él.

"Nuestra nave está en esa dirección," apuntó a la izquierda de ellos y todos suspiraron de alivio. Eleanor entornó su mirada, pero no vio la nave por ningún lado. "Estarás segura allí. Tu madre te está esperando."

"¿Ella les pidió que vinieran a rescatarme?" Eleanor sonrió débilmente, queriendo abrazar nada más que a su madre y nunca irse. "¿Cómo los encontró?"

"Llegamos al museo al poco tiempo de que Loki se fuera contigo," explicó el hombre. "La mayoría de la gente se había ido, pero tu madre todavía estaba allí y nos explicó lo que había sucedido, aunque no podía entender la mayor parte de lo que estaba diciendo porque estaba llorando muy fuerte."

Eleanor tragó saliva. Una enorme nave fue apareciendo. "Parece que finalmente pensaron cómo poner a trabajar el mecanismo de invisibilidad en esa cosa," dijo un hombre detrás de ella. "Sólo tuvimos que recordarles miles de veces."

"Esta es nuestra humilde morada por los siguientes días – eh – o hasta que capturemos a Loki," dijo el hombre detrás de Eleanor. Thor había subido la rampa dentro de la nave y los otros dos hombres que ella no había conocido formalmente lo siguieron. "Soy Steve. Steve Rogers."

"Oh," Eleanor tomó su mano y sonrió un poco, sacudiendo su mano. Tenía una increíble fuerza en su mano. "Eleanor Bennett."

"Sí," rió discretamente. "Lo sé."

"Oh, bien." Se sonrojó y Steve la guió gentilmente dentro de la nave. Ella levantó la mirada y abrió la boca.

Adentro era fantástico. Computadores por doquier, pero no computadores como a los que ella estaba acostumbrada. Eran transparentes y de pantalla táctil y futuristas. No sólo eso, alrededor de ella habían mesas llenas de tubos de ensayos y proyectos y mapas y químicos. Miró con fascinación todo lo que le rodeaba. "Qué es este lugar…" dijo discretamente, sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa. Volteó a ver a los cuatro hombres que le estaban sonriendo. "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde está mi madre?"

"Estamos en una agencia llamada S.H.I.E.L.D.," dijo uno de ellos. "Soy un científico – Bruce Banner. Y este es Tony Stark."

"Jamás había escuchado de S.H.I.E.L.D.," Eleanor negó con la cabeza.

"La mayoría de la gente no la ha escuchado," le comentó Tony rápidamente. "Básicamente, fuimos reclutados por estos chicos para vencer a Loki."

"No, no, no, no, no," dijo Eleanor, negando con la cabeza más rápido esta vez. "Eso no será posible. Loki es una especie de – dios o algo así – tiene poderes mágicos – "Movió sus dedos para imitar un hechizo. "No podrán vencerlo a menos que tengan súper poderes."

Los cuatro hombres simplemente le sonrieron y su mandíbula se abrió.

"Súper poderes…" repitió para sí misma. Negó con la cabeza de nuevo y rió. "¡Los súper poderes y súper héroes no son reales!" Todos la miraron a ella y alzaron sus cejas. El estómago de Eleanor se revolvió. "Esto debe ser un sueño - ¿qué exactamente…?"

"Lo verás pronto," le dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Eleanor latía con fiereza. Miró a su alrededor nuevamente y trató de parar las vueltas que se estaban dando en su cabeza. "¿Dónde está mi madre?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"Tal vez deberías reposar…" comenzó Bruce. "Estás pálida."

"No, estoy bien," protestó ella, tendiéndole la mano para mantenerla más cerca. "¿Dónde está?"

"Te mostraré," dijo Steve, acercándose a ella y Eleanor asintió. Puso una mano en su espalda y recordó que todavía estaba vistiendo un camisón. Su rostro se enrojeció y lo siguió por un largo pasillo de vestíbulos, eventualmente pararon fuera de una habitación. "¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar?"

"No estoy segura," dijo Eleanor, mirándolo.

"Estaré esperando afuera," le dijo Steve, moviéndose hacia la puerta. "Ya le contamos a tu madre todo lo que quería saber. Una vez termines, sales y los cuatro te responderemos las preguntas que tengas. Después de eso, te mostraremos tu habitación y no tendrás que preocuparte más por Loki."

"Bien," dijo ella. "No demoraré, entonces."

Eleanor empujó la puerta de la habitación y Steve oyó gritar a su madre cuando cerró la puerta. La Sra. Bennett saltó de su cama y con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazó a su hija. Eleanor también la abrazó fuertemente, sollozando.

"Creí que te habías ido," lloró su madre en su oído. "Dijeron que pensaban que estabas muerta. ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¿Estás herida?" tomó el brazo de su hija y revisó una y otra vez. "¿Qué traes puesto? ¿Qué te hizo?"

"N – No estoy herida," respondió Eleanor, buscando en sus brazos una herida o cortada, sin encontrar nada. "Loki – él – él me dio esto para vestir – y él – él – " rompió en llanto otra vez y su madre, entendiendo completamente lo que trataba de decirle, abrazó a su hija y la besó en la frente una y otra vez.

"Mi hermosa hija," susurró, acariciando el cabello de Eleanor. "Estás a salvo. Estás aquí. No permitiré que él te toque de nuevo."

Eleanor no era tonta. Sabía que su madre no podía protegerla de Loki, pero era la intención la que contaba. Eleanor se apartó del abrazo de su madre y limpió sus ojos. "¿Estos sujetos son en realidad los buenos?" preguntó discretamente.

La Sra. Bennett asintió. "Te dirán todo lo que necesitas saber, cariño."

"¿Estamos seguras aquí?"

"Completamente seguras. No hay necesidad de preocuparse, Eleanor." La Sra. Bennett puso una mano en la mejilla de su hija. "Te quiero mucho. Me alegra tenerte de vuelta."

"Te quiero mucho también, mamá."

"Ahora," su madre continuó, sujetando sus hombros y sonriendo. "Ve y habla con los chicos y te explicarán todo. Estaré aquí cuando estés de vuelta."

Eleanor asintió y sonrió, limpiando sus ojos otra vez y abrazando a su madre. La Sra. Bennett la besó en la mejilla. Eleanor se apartó de su madre.

Abrió y cerró la puerta de la habitación y vio que Steve estaba parado en el pasillo, con sus brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la pared. "Ah, estás de vuelta," dijo él levantándose para saludarla. "Eso fue… rápido."

"Creo que necesito hablar con ustedes," dijo Eleanor. "Ella estará toda mi vida."

Steve asintió y la guió a la misma habitación que había estado en un principio. Thor, Bruce y Tony estaban esperando por ella, apenas hablando entre ellos. Los cuatro la guiaron a otra habitación y se encerraron allí.

"¿Me van a interrogar?" preguntó ella, asustada.

"Bueno, no," dijo Tony. "Este es un interrogatorio, pero lo que vamos a contarte es muy, _muy_ secreto. Nadie puede escucharnos aquí y queremos hacerte algunas preguntas."

Muy incómoda con el hecho de que iba a estar sola con extraños que afirmaban tener súper poderes, Eleanor accedió con reticencia y se sentó en una de las sillas. Los cuatro tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa y sonrieron tranquilamente, pero no tuvieron éxito en calmarla. Los miró a todos y luego bajó la cabeza lamiendo sus labios. "¿Qué es S.H.I.E.L.D?" preguntó.

"Ellos – nosotros – estamos para proteger el mundo de amenazas proveniente de cosas que… bueno, no son exactamente humanas," trató de explicarle Bruce. "Actualmente, hemos sido reclutados por ellos para detener los planes de Loki de la dominación global."

Eleanor pensó tratando de digerir ésta información. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'cosas que no son exactamente humanas'?" continuó.

"Loki, por ejemplo," respondió Thor por Bruce. "Él no es humano. Es un dios – de Asgard, de donde soy yo, también."

"Entonces ¿tú eres un dios?" Preguntó Eleanor mirando fijamente a los ojos de Thor y él asintió. "¿Qué _es_ Loki? Es sólo que – no lo entiendo. Lo siento – "

"No, no, te lo explicaremos," comenzó Bruce, pero Thor finalizó por él.

"Loki es mi hermano," dijo. "Un Gigante de Hielo adoptado. Se apoderó del trono recientemente cuando fui desterrado por mi padre aquí a la Tierra. Él es un dios. No sé qué te habrá contado, pero creo que es probable que sea cierto. No tiene sentido mentirle a un humano."

"¿Y él es un rey?"

"No," Thor negó con la cabeza. "Lo fue, pero – pero no más. No era el legítimo Rey de Asgard, de todos modos."

Eleanor asumió toda la información.

Steve habló. "Eleanor, ¿te importaría si te hacemos algunas preguntas?"

Ella vaciló, pero negó con la cabeza.

"Necesitamos saber qué pasó," dijo Steve con delicadeza. "¿Puedes contarnos empezando desde el momento en que te capturó?"

Los ojos de Eleanor se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez y asintió, respirando y suspirando. "Él me sacó de la gala. Me agarró y no me dejaba ir y nos – nos teletransportamos – creo – a alguna habitación. No tenía idea en dónde estábamos. Me dijo que él era Loki de Asgard y yo – yo – yo no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Estuvo diciendo que yo sería su Reina una vez él gobernara la Tierra. Y eh – por lo que estoy vistiendo… probablemente pueden imaginarse lo que sucedió. No tengo que explicarles eso, ¿o sí?"

Nadie habló.

"El día que vinieron a rescatarme – la noche antes de eso, dijo que nos iríamos porque sabía que su hermano vendría a buscarlo. Quería irse al siguiente día. Pero esa mañana él se había marchado… No sé a dónde se había ido, pero personalmente creo que se había ido con su ejército."

"¿Qué sabes sobre su ejército?" preguntó Tony, bastante interesado. Se inclinó hacia Eleanor, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

"No sé nada," respondió con sinceridad. "Mencionó súbditos algunas veces, pero nunca dijo nada más. No sé cuántos o quiénes son o lo que sea o dónde están – sólo sé que tiene un ejército."

Los hombres asintieron con sus cabezas, pensando.

"¿Puedo preguntar algo más?" dijo ella y Steve asintió. "Ustedes dijeron que tenían… súper poderes. No lo entiendo."

"Te mostraríamos," le dijo Tony. "Pero esta nave es demasiado pequeña. Te prometo que verás eventualmente lo que intentamos decirte."

"Entonces ¿ustedes – ustedes realmente son súper héroes?"

Tony sonrió con suficiencia. "Algo así."

Su cabeza le pesaba y la habitación comenzaba a darle vueltas. Eleanor sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos. "Necesito descasar – yo – yo necesito reposar."

* * *

Eleanor reposó en su nueva cama, mirando al techo. Todas las luces estaban encendidas; estaba asustada de que si se apagaban, Loki vendría a ella y la encontraría a través de la oscuridad. Era absurdo estar asustada, pero se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Llamaron a la puerta y ella saltó de su cama, poniéndose de pie en cuestión de segundos. Todavía vestía el camisón que Loki le había dado. "¿Quién es?" soltó ella.

"Soy yo, Steve," vino su voz del otro lado de la puerta. "Tengo algunas prendas para ti."

Eleanor suspiró y sonrió ligeramente, dándose cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. Abrió la puerta y Steve le pasó un montón de prendas casuales. "¿De dónde las sacaste?"

"Una de las trabajadoras de la nave quiso dártelas," replicó Steve. Tomó las prendas en sus brazos y estaba agradecida. "Pensó que sería mejor que lo que estás vistiendo ahora."

Ella asintió. "Gracias, gracias."

"Lamento que esto tuviera que pasarte," continuó Steve. Todavía estaba parado afuera de la habitación y Eleanor puso las prendas sobre la cama. Cuando miró sobre su hombro, vio que Steve no había entrado a la habitación. "Pareces una joven agradable – no merecías nada de esto."

Eleanor miró al piso y caminó de vuelta a la puerta. "Bueno, ya se ha acabado."

"Me siento mal por no haber podido detener a Loki de llevarte."

"No es tu culpa."

"Todos nos sentimos mal," Estuvo diciendo Steve.

Eleanor cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Sabes que es un hecho que estoy segura aquí?" susurró ella.

"Sé que es un hecho. No hay manera que Loki pueda encontrarte aquí," asintió él sonriendo.

"Sólo estoy…" mordió su labio. "Asustada. Paranoica. Aterrorizada. Siento como si pudiera encontrarme aquí sin importar a dónde vaya o con quién esté."

"No te encontrará aquí," le aseguró Steve, tomando su hombro. "Lo que dijo en la casa - acerca de encontrarte – sólo lo estaba diciendo para asustarte. No sabe realmente dónde estás."

Eleanor se tranquilizó por un momento. "¿Cuál es tu súper poder?"

Steve sonrió para sí mismo. "Soy un Súper Soldado," le explicó.

Ella rió tranquilamente y alzó una ceja. "¿Qué significa eso?"

Steve sólo sonrió. "No sé como explicártelo sin asustarte."

"Creo que ya me he asustado lo suficiente," se burló. "Inténtalo."

"Soy fuerte," le dijo.

"¿Es eso? ¿Eres súper fuerte?"

"Rápido. Mis sentidos están desarrollados. Mis reflejos son casi inhumanos." Eleanor le estaba sonriendo. "Y no puedo emborracharme."

Ella soltó otra risa. "Estoy segura que ese es un poder muy práctico," le dijo.

"Sí," le respondió Steve, recorriendo una mano sobre su cabello de manera nerviosa. "Lo es."

Sonrieron por unos segundos y luego Eleanor parpadeó y tartamudeó. "Mm, bueno, gracias – por las prendas – y por salvarme – y todo eso."

Steve negó con la cabeza. "No fue nada, realmente."

"Si tú lo dices."

Steve asintió. "Buenas noches, Eleanor."

"Buenas noches, Steve."

Eleanor vio cuando se alejó y caminó hacia el vestíbulo y tan pronto como cerró la puerta, tiritó. Eleanor saltó cuando sintió que una mano tapó su boca. Intentó gritar, pero las luces se apagaron repentinamente y fue tirada a la cama.

Eleanor sabía quién estaba encima de ella. Con una mano todavía presionando su boca, comenzó a llorar y Loki sintió sus lágrimas correr por su mano. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciendo que se congelara – no podía moverse. No quería que eso pasara… no en la nave… no donde le aseguraron incontables veces que estaría a salvo de Loki…

Loki apretó su cintura, forzándola sobre el colchón y aclaró su garganta silenciosamente, recorriendo sus dedos a través de su cabellera rubia. Ella tembló y trató de mover su cabeza, pero él puso la suya cerca de la de ella y apretó sus dientes. "No grites," susurró en sus labios. "Te lo dije te encontraría y aquí estoy."

Ella sollozó y se retorció debajo de él.

"Honestamente, ¿pensaste que te escaparías de mí tan fácilmente? Sería un tonto si te dejara así sin contar con un plan," se mofó. "Y ahora eres mía de nuevo, Eleanor."

Ella agarró la mano que le cubría la boca y trató de alejarla de su cara, pero él era mucho, mucho más fuerte que ella. Loki sabía esto. No había ninguna manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Loki suspiró sobre su oreja. Rozó sus labios a lo largo de su mandíbula y besó su sien y su mejilla. "Quitaré mi mano de tu boca con una condición, mi cielo," le dijo silenciosamente, presionando sus labios junto a los suyos. "No grites. Si lo haces, volaré la nave y todo el mundo morirá."

Loki lentamente quitó su mano y ella luchó por aire. "No te creo," le contestó. "Mentiste sobre la bomba situada afuera de la puerta – "

Loki sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Caíste con eso, no? He escuchado de mi hermano que soy un excelente mentiroso." La miró a los ojos. Los ojos de Eleanor se estaban ajustando a la oscuridad y podía distinguir sus ojos claros y su delgada figura. "Pero te puedo asegurar, que no estoy mintiendo sobre la nave. ¿No querrías que tu pobre madre muriera porque no te sometiste a mí, mm?

Eleanor vaciló y sintió su mano recorrer su muslo.

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta y los ojos de Loki se abrieron bastante. "¿Eleanor? Soy yo, Steve. Se me olvidó decirte algo," dijo la voz. "Abre."

Loki asintió y la paró de la cama jalándola del cabello y caminó hacia la puerta. Algo se clavó en la espalda y sintió la electricidad proveniente del cetro de Loki a través de su cuerpo. Tragando saliva y sollozando, abrió la puerta. "Hola," dijo ella.

"Oh – todavía estás vistiendo el –"

Ella asintió y sintió la mano de Loki enredarse en su cabello y jalarla un poco. "¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?"

"Desayuno," murmuró. "El desayuno se sirve en el vestíbulo principal. Me encantaría mostrártelo mañana temprano si deseas."

"Me encantaría." Sonrió débilmente y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. "Buenas noches." La puerta se cerró y el dios detrás de ella la cerró bajo llave.

Loki, sonriendo con malicia, atacó su cuello con besos, empujándola hacia la cama. Aunque lo odiaba bastante, tenía que reprimir los gemidos de placer que le causaba para no darle esa satisfacción a Loki. Todavía se retorcía debajo de él.

"Para…" soltó ella, pero Loki la cortó con un beso. Agresivamente, Loki rasgó el camisón de su cuerpo y casi rasgando su ropa interior en dos. Sus dedos alcanzaron su muslo interno y ella se movió. "Loki, por favor…"

"Suplicar seguramente no te salvará de esto," le dijo Loki, usando su voz más sensual. Su respiración se entrecortaba cuando él la tocaba por todos lados. Besó sus mejillas y sintió sus lágrimas contra sus labios.

Eleanor escuchó el tintineo del metal y se dio cuenta que debía tener puesta su armadura. Él había comenzado a quitársela y una vez había retirado su armadura y prendas, desabrochó el sostén de Eleanor y en poco tiempo estaban completamente desnudos, sus cuerpos presionados el uno contra el otro.

Loki se acercó más a ella y mordió fuertemente su labio, haciéndolo sangrar. No quería llorar de dolor para evitar que Loki volara la nave en caso de que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Eleanor contuvo el aire, sin poder moverse a medida que él la tocaba brutalmente causándole que sus entrañas ardieran con dolor. Sus manos estaba situadas firmemente en su cintura y Loki la sostuvo con un agarre doloroso.

Eleanor sollozaba silenciosamente a medida que los labios de Loki tocaban cada posible parte de su cuerpo.

* * *

Loki vio dormir a Eleanor. Si hubiera sido alguien más viéndola, habría pensado que estaba durmiendo felizmente. Sonriendo en tono grave, suspiró y se inclinó hacia la almohada al lado de ella y levantó la mirada hacia el ventilador del techo rotando lentamente encima de él. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía completo control sobre _algo _y su control no era cuestionado. Nadie trataba de tomar a Eleanor lejos de él. Ella era de él – _suya_.

Ella era físicamente débil comparada con él y eso era decir mucho. Loki no era particularmente un hombre fuerte comparado con Thor o los otros Asgardianos o incluso los Gigantes de Hielo. Pero Eleanor no podía luchar. Loki no estaba totalmente seguro si era porque estaba asustada de los poderes que tenía que aún desconocía o si era el simple hecho de que siempre estaba asustada de todo el mundo. Sólo la había escuchado hablar adecuadamente hacia él unas cuantas veces y aún así, sonaba aterrorizada.

La idea de controlar y dominar le atraía a Loki y por el hecho de que ella se sometiera a cada uno de sus caprichos, la quería mantener a su lado. Aún así, la idea de amar a una mortal _no_ le atraía. El temor de volverse cariñoso con Eleanor todavía persistía en su mente. Escogiendo una hermosa reina para gobernar a su lado era una cosa, pero no había pensado en las consecuencias. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no pensar en el plan en su totalidad. Aunque, había poco tiempo para pensar.

Pero no, él nunca amaría a Eleanor. Ella estaba por debajo de él. Ella nunca podría ser su igual. Después de todos esos años – después de haber sido el menos amado y nunca favorecido por nadie y estando por debajo de todos – finalmente tenía a alguien por debajo de él. Era mejor que Eleanor. Era mucho más fuerte e inteligente.

Loki extendió su mano y la puso entre las piernas de Eleanor, pero ella lo apartó débilmente. Con reticencia apartó su mano y la dejó dormir.

* * *

Una vez se hubo despertado temprano en la mañana, Eleanor estaba vistiendo un camisón diferente. Su sostén y bragas hacían juego – con encaje y negro. Su camisón era rojo sangre y de la misma fina seda del anterior. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Loki no estaba por ningún lado, pero no se quejaba. No lo esperaba para tener diversión. Pensó que se había ido a entrenar su ejército o se había marchado antes de que Steve o Thor pudieran encontrarlo.

Brevemente antes de despertarse, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación y Eleanor sabía que era Steve. Se levantó – sus piernas estaban adoloridas y sus muslos le ardían. Silenciosamente gritó para sí misma.

"¿Eleanor?"

"Ya voy," dijo y abrió la puerta rápidamente, permitiendo que Steve viera el interior de la habitación totalmente opuesto a la noche anterior. Steve la miró.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

La cara de Eleanor se puso roja. "Estaba bien empacada en todas las prendas que me diste," mintió rápidamente. Se maldijo a sí misma – Loki definitivamente la estaba contagiando. "Quien quiera que te haya dado estas prendas debió haber escondido bien ésta."

Steve asintió lentamente. "¿Quieres cambiarte?"

Eleanor asintió. "Por favor."

"Estaré aquí."

Ella le sonrió y cerró la puerta, esperaba que Loki estuviera detrás de ella. Sin embargo, no lo estaba. La habitación estaba completamente vacía excepto por ella y agarró el camisón, rasgándolo como si la quemara. Quedaba en su lencería y Eleanor se miró a sí misma en el espejo.

Se puso rápidamente unos vaqueros que eran un poco anchos y una camiseta, que le quedaba perfectamente. Eleanor se estremeció. La noche anterior fue una pesadilla – Loki la había encontrado y no sabía cómo. No estaba segura en la nave, lo sabía de seguro. Pero no podía contarle a nadie.

Eleanor había comenzado a pensar que morir en la nave sería mejor que ser violada por Loki.


	4. La pesadilla

**Nota: Hola!... Aquí les actualizo otro capítulo. Agradezco los reviews, los que ponen como favorita esta historia y los que la están siguiendo. Recuerden que leer comentarios me da energías para seguir traduciendo... lo digo en el otro fic que estoy traduciendo y lo reitero para éste, y más que este fic es el doble de extenso por capítulo en comparación al otro... no es una exigencia ni obligación pero si se los agradecería de corazón :) Por eso a los que me han comentado mil gracias ;) ... No siendo más, espero que les guste este capítulo... saludos! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La pesadilla**

Eleanor tomó asiento al lado de su madre. La Sra. Bennett le sonrió cariñosamente a su hija y Eleanor le regresó una radiante sonrisa. La mesa larga y rectangular, estaba rodeada por los Vengadores, incluyendo a Eleanor y su madre, y un hombre y una mujer que no le habían presentado.

"Me alegro que pudiera reunirse con nosotros, Eleanor," dijo una voz intensa y la joven levantó la mirada para ver un hombre de tez oscura caminando en el salón, con un parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. "Me temo que no nos hemos presentado aún. Soy el Director Fury, director de S.H.I.E.L.D. Estos dos son nuestros mejores agentes – La Agente Romanoff y el Agente Barton."

La mujer de cabellera roja le extendió una mano a través de la mesa. "Natasha," dijo con una sonrisa tenue. Eleanor sacudió su mano firmemente y el hombre enseguida de ella le extendió la mano también.

"Clint."

"Eleanor," respondió tímidamente, sabiendo que los dos agentes ya conocían su nombre.

"¿Comemos?" preguntó Tony llenando su plato. Eleanor miró alrededor de la mesa. Había mucho que comer, pero no tenía apetito después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. ¿Podría contarle al Director Fury lo que había sucedido o Loki lo sabría también? Quizás Fury podría llevarla a un lugar más seguro y lejos de Loki. Sin embargo, una parte de ella imaginaba que Loki podría encontrarla una vez más. Estaba atrapada.

"Eleanor, cariño, ¿vas a comer algo?" preguntó su madre afectuosamente, poniendo yogurt en el lugar de su hija. Eleanor se sintió como una niña otra vez. Vio cómo su madre llenaba su plato con comidas diferentes – frutas, yogurt, cereales e incluso un waffle. "Come, Eleanor."

"No – No tengo hambre, realmente," suspiró Eleanor y Steve echó una ojeada. Él estaba al final de la mesa, comiendo su desayuno con impecables modales. Ella se levantó repentinamente y la Sra. Bennett agarró la mano de Eleanor. "Sólo quiero echar un vistazo."

Dejó el comedor y caminó sola por los salones, su corazón paraba momentáneamente cada vez que escuchaba un crujido o un estruendo. Sus muslos todavía estaban adoloridos y sus entrañas las sentía devastadas. Esperaba que Loki se tomara unas vacaciones, pero sabía que estaría en su habitación esa noche. Tenía ese presentimiento.

Bruce dejó su cuchillo y lo dejó caer sobre el plato. "Tal vez alguien debería seguirla," sugirió tranquilamente, mirando a la Sra. Bennett. La madre de Eleanor estaba mirando su plato, sin tocar nada. ¿Qué diría? No había nada que pudiera hacer para detener a Loki – Quería dejárselo a los 'súper héroes.' Nadie se movió, simplemente continuaron comiendo como si nunca hubiera hablado. "Está bien. Iré yo." Se levantó y caminó rápidamente.

El científico caminó por los estrechos pasillos con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos. No tenía idea de a dónde había ido Eleanor, pero continuó caminando, silbando suavemente para sí mismo. Finalmente giró una esquina y se encontraron.

"Lo siento," murmuró Eleanor, tratando de pasar, pero Bruce agarró su brazo y puso su mejor sonrisa. Ella no lo miró. "Perdón."

"¿Quieres venir al laboratorio?" le preguntó, tratando de mejorar su ánimo. "Podría mostrarte algunas cosas en las que estoy trabajando."

"Estoy segura que son geniales, pero no soy una gran seguidora de la ciencia."

Bruce la contempló de manera educada. "Entonces ven a comer con nosotros."

"No tengo hambre."

Suspiró. "Entonces ven a caminar conmigo, por amor de Dios."

"¿Seguirás molestándome si digo 'no'?" preguntó y Bruce alzó una ceja, riendo y asintiendo con una sonrisa.

"Podría."

"Bien," respondió, pero él notó que su voz era bastante fría. Quería preguntarle qué le molestaba, pero era una pregunta tonta. Eleanor tomó el brazo de Bruce con ambas manos y continuamente miraba los pasillos forrados con tuberías. "¿Mi madre dijo algo acerca de mí?"

"No," respondió Bruce y comenzaron a caminar. "No ha hablado mucho. Pienso que está tan asustada como tú en este momento."

"Honestamente no lo creo," susurró Eleanor. Su madre no entendía en lo absoluto por lo que ella estaba pasando con Loki. "Seriamente ella no puede saber por lo que estoy pasando."

"Creo que ella te entiende, Eleanor," dijo Bruce. "Es tu madre. Está muy preocupada por su hija. Eres muy joven – ¿veinte y algo? Probablemente le aterra verte así."

"Tengo diecinueve," dijo en tono grave.

"¡Peor aún!" dijo Bruce en tono de burla. "¡Un dios de muchísimos siglos violando a una adolescente! Me repugna de solo pensarlo – tu madre está peor que yo. Imagínate. Imagina que tu hija sea violada de esta manera."

Eleanor miró al piso. "¿Quizás podríamos ir al laboratorio?"

* * *

"Me disculpo por el desorden – por ahora estoy intentando trabajar con planos más que todo…" dijo Bruce, reuniendo algunos papeles y organizándolos. Eleanor estaba asombrada; había estado en el laboratorio una sola vez desde la primera vez que llegó a la nave, pero se había acercado para echar un vistazo. Tocó las pantallas que flotaban en medio del aire. Eran computadores, pero no del todo. Eran muchísimo más avanzados que el portátil que tenía en su hogar.

_Hogar_.

¿En dónde estaban? No estaba segura si seguían todavía en Alemania. Lo más probable es que ya estaban lejos.

"¿Bruce?"

"¿Mm?" preguntó él, mirando a Eleanor por encima de sus gafas.

"¿Dónde estamos? ¿Ahora?"

"Eh – "tartamudeó Bruce, deslizando sus dedos a través de una pantalla que estaba en frente de él. Eleanor caminó hacia él y lo miró fijamente a través de la pantalla. "Estamos volando por Francia en este momento. ¿Quieres mirar?" presionó un botón y la pantalla se transformó en una vista general de Paris.

Eleanor suspiró. "Siempre quise ver Paris," dijo tranquilamente. "Pero no de ésta manera. Preferiría estar caminando por las calles y comiendo croissants o cualquier otra comida francesa. Caracoles o algo."

Bruce rió y pasó una mano por su cabello.

"No estoy muy interesada en la cultura francesa," rió ella. "Ahora, la cultura inglesa es mi especialidad."

"Puedo notarlo por tu acento," comentó Bruce, cambiando la pantalla de vuelta a la normalidad. "Londres, ¿correcto?"

"Así es," sonrió, aplaudiendo por su suposición. "Buen trabajo."

"He estado en Inglaterra en varias ocasiones," le comentó. Eleanor cruzó sus brazos y se inclinó contra una columna, observándolo. "En esas ocasiones estaba investigando sobre la radiación gamma."

"Oh"

Tarareó distraídamente. "Estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de hacer que los humanos fueran inmunes a sus efectos," explicó. "Pero fallé y estoy atrapado con un monstruo dentro de mí."

Eleanor pausó. "¿Un monstruo?"

Bruce asintió. "Es muy peligroso estar aquí, cariño," le comentó alzando sus cejas. "Podría herirte. Cuando soy – _él_ – cuando no soy yo mismo."

"Oh – ¿como el Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde?"

"¿Seguidora de la literatura clásica?"

"Absolutamente."

"Bueno, no es como Jekyll y Hyde," sonrió débilmente. "Pero es algo así. Es difícil de explicar, realmente… tal vez algún día – pero espero que no…"

Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Eleanor lo miró detenidamente. Quizás no era la única escondiendo secretos.

* * *

"¿Mamá? ¿Mamá, estás ahí?"

"Oh, ¡mi hermosa Eleanor!" la Sra. Bennett besó la mejilla de su hija. "¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"Bruce me mostró el laboratorio," respondió.

"Ah," respondió la Sra. Bennett recorriendo sus dedos por la cabellera rubia de Eleanor. "Un tipo muy guapo, ¿no? ¿No sería maravilloso que te casaras con un hombre tan inteligente y –? "

"Madre," rió Eleanor. "Su cabello es gris."

"¿Y qué se supone eso?" La Sra. Bennett soltó en tono acusador, pero sonrió. Eleanor negó con la cabeza. "Sólo porque la gente tenga cabello gris no necesariamente significa que sean viejos."

Eleanor ignoró a su madre y se sentó en la cama, suspirando. Sollozó y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. "Siento que esto es parcialmente mi culpa," respiró.

La Sra. Bennett se sentó al lado de Eleanor y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. "¿Cómo podría ser esto tu culpa?" le preguntó a la joven. "Nunca pediste ser secuestrada. Nunca pediste ser – bueno, tú sabes… nunca pediste por nada de esto."

"Sólo he tratado de ser _normal_," continuó Eleanor. "Y no buscar alguna manera estúpida de salir de esta vida… aún cuando quería ser diferente, ¡me sucede esto!" sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y la Sra. Bennett frunció el ceño, limpiando los ojos de Eleanor.

"Oh, querida, estás segura ahora," dijo su madre.

_No, no lo estoy_, pensó Eleanor. _Ni ahora ni nunca_. Sin embargo, Eleanor le sonrió de manera tenue a su madre.

"Estos hombres harán lo que sea para tenerte a salvo. No espero menos de ellos que se hacen llamar súper héroes." La Sra. Bennett rió, besando la mejilla de Eleanor con suavidad.

"Quiero irme a casa."

Suspirando, la Sra. Bennett respondió, "No creo que vayamos a casa por un buen tiempo. Es mejor quedarnos en la nave."

Eleanor bajó su mirada. Nada podía hacerla sentir mejor.

* * *

"Mi madre cree que eres muy guapo," sonrió Eleanor y Bruce se sonrojó. Eleanor estaba comiendo un brownie que Bruce le había traído de las cocinas después de que la cena hubiera terminado. Eleanor no había ido a cenar, porque no quería ver a nadie ni responder más preguntas. Se cruzó de piernas en un taburete, mientras observaba a Bruce trabajar en sus planes.

"Dile que 'gracias'," le respondió Bruce riendo.

"Se avergonzaría si se enterara de que te lo conté."

"Es una mujer madura," dijo Bruce. "Ya no somos adolescentes."

Eleanor se encogió de hombros. "Me avergonzaría si mi madre le dijera a un hombre que pienso que es guapo."

"¿Le dices a otras personas de tu edad 'guapo'?" preguntó Bruce alzando una ceja y Eleanor asintió.

"Mi madre no… _aprueba_ la palabra 'sexy'. Piensa que es despectivo. Especialmente cuando se le dice a una mujer." Eleanor lamió sus dedos, comiendo el último pedazo de brownie. Miró a Bruce. "Todo el mundo para ella es hermoso o guapo o algo anticuado."

"No tiene nada de malo lo anticuado," le aseguró Bruce.

"Todo el mundo encuentra malo lo anticuado," dijo Eleanor.

"¿Por qué?" rió Bruce. "Lo anticuado es bueno. Los hombres que son anticuados son caballerosos."

"¿Eres caballeroso?"

"Intento serlo." Paró de mirar sus papeles y miró a Eleanor. "Dejo abierta la puerta para las mujeres, retiro sus asientos, e intento ser todo un caballero."

Eleanor no respondió. Parecía perdida – en su propio mundo. Sus ojos se habían vidriado cuando lo pensó y Bruce supuso que ella no lo escuchaba. "¿Bruce?" él la miró como respuesta para asegurarse que estuviera bien. "¿A dónde me llevarán?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"No puedo ir a casa, ¿correcto? Loki me encontraría. No puedo ir a ningún lado sin evitar que me encuentre."

"Bueno, ¿no te ha encontrado aquí todavía cierto?" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Eleanor lo miró y tartamudeó. "No."

"Entonces te quedarás aquí hasta que capturemos a Loki. Después podrás ir a casa."

"¿Me extrañarás?"

Bruce bufó. "Por supuesto."

"Te extrañaré también," suspiró parándose del taburete. "Buenas noches, Bruce."

* * *

Eleanor caminó hacia su habitación cerca de la medianoche. No había manera que pudiera evitar su cama. Quería estar sola, pero era imposible. Sin importar lo que pasara, sabía que Loki podría encontrarla. No entendía lo que él quería con ella. Tal vez sólo tenía que luchar. Pero era imposible. Loki fácilmente podía dominarla.

Su habitación estaba oscura y cerró la puerta con llave. "Sabía que llegarías en cualquier momento," dijo una voz sedosa y la mano de Eleanor se estremeció, todavía agarrada al pómulo de la puerta. Sintió una brisa rozar sus piernas y cuando bajó la mirada, notó que Loki había transformado su ropa poco insinuante por una lencería más atrayente. "Deberías reconocerlo en lugar de intentar estar lejos de mí."

"Por favor," suplicó Eleanor por enésima vez. Loki había aparecido en frente de ella, mordiendo suavemente su hombro. "Haré lo que sea –"

Loki la silenció con un beso en los labios y la levantó con facilidad, llevándola hacia la cama y dejándola debajo de él. Se dio cuenta que era mucho más fácil manejarla esa noche – ella no estaba luchando. No estaba sollozando. Estaba llorando silenciosamente, pero no hacía las cosas más difíciles. Loki prefería verla llorando por ayuda. Quería dominar. Ahora, con su cooperación la metió en las sábanas y se sintió aburrido.

A pesar de todo, procedió a violarla con facilidad. Varios gemidos escaparon de sus labios cuando él comenzó a morder su clavícula y su cuello, teniendo cuidado de no dejar marcas en su piel así nadie sospecharía que él estaba entrando a la habitación a hurtadillas.

"Eleanor," respiró él en su oído.

Ella no respondió.

"Eleanor."

Nuevamente ella lo ignoró. Loki agarró su larga cabellera y la jaló con fuerza. Su cara se apretó de dolor.

"_Eleanor."_

"¿Qué?" respondió.

"Sólo – quería oírte – hablar." Sus palabras se arrastraban cuando la penetraba, lentamente. Ella agarró fuertemente las sábanas y cerró sus ojos, resistiéndose al movimiento con fuerza. Mordió su labio, asegurándose de no gritar y Loki sonrió con satisfacción.

* * *

Eleanor se agitó mientras dormía, sudando y gimiendo mientras tiraba las sábanas y luego las traía de vuelta. Arqueó su espalda y Loki alzó una ceja, viendo una lágrima caer por la equina de su ojo. Murmuró en medio de su agitación, pero él no podía entender ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. Fuera lo que estuviese soñando, no era muy agradable – eso era evidente.

"_Ellie…"_

_La niña de nueve años estaba paralizada de miedo en su cama. La figura que ella reconoció como su padre avanzó lentamente hacia su lado, haciéndola crujir siniestramente. Ella tenía las sábanas puestas hasta la barbilla y cerró sus ojos repentinamente, fingiendo estar dormida. Eleanor estaba temblando incontrolablemente. Su padre puso una mano en su estómago e intentó mantenerla calmada mientras él recorría sus dedos hasta su cintura en los pantalones rosados de su pijama._

_"Sé una buena niña, Ellie… has sido una buena niña por no decirle a tu mamá…"_

_Eleanor estaba llorando. La niña no se movía por miedo a represalias por parte de su padre. Era una pequeña de nueve años y si fuera a recibir una bofetada en la cara, lloraría por días._

_"Es nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿mm?"_

_Sus labios tocaron su frente, pero no era como los besos que le daba su madre. Los besos de la Sra. Bennett eran tiernos, maternales y amorosos. Los besos del Sr. Bennett eran suaves, pero llenos de lujuria y nada paternales. Todo lo que ella quería era que su padre la tratara con el mismo amor que su madre lo hacía. Amor parental._

Eleanor se despertó y casi deja salir un horrible grito, pero la mano de Loki cubrió su boca tan pronto como ella la abrió. Quitó la mano de su boca y permaneció en silencio. Los ojos de Loki estaban muy abiertos y confusos. Su pecho se agitaba rápidamente y estaba mirando hacia adelante, ignorando completamente al dios que se encontraba al lado de ella.

No había tenido sueños como ese por un largo tiempo. La última vez había sido hace cinco años, cuando su padre había intentado ingeniosamente volver a la vida de Eleanor. Por supuesto, la Sra. Bennett le había hecho saber que él no era bienvenido en su hogar y esa fue la última vez que lo vieron. Eleanor recibía una carta por su cumpleaños proveniente de su padre cada año, pero ella nunca las abría. Iban directamente a la basura.

Loki vio que estaba temblando violentamente y extendió su brazo para tocar el de ella, arrastrándola con delicadeza de vuelta a la cama. ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Qué estaría soñando? Desesperadamente quería saberlo. Pero sabía que ella no se lo contaría. Eleanor no confiaba en él y eso era comprensible.

La frente de Eleanor estaba húmeda con sudor y volvió a recostarse, llevando sus rodillas a su pecho y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos húmedas, empezando a llorar. Loki la miró. ¿Era consciente de que él estaba sentado a su lado? ¿Completamente desnuda? Loki movió su mano y repentinamente Eleanor estaba vestida con un camisón azul cielo que llegaba hasta sus muslos con ropa interior que hacía juego. Envolvió la sábana alrededor de su cintura y puso una mano en su rodilla. Eleanor se levantó inmediatamente, no queriendo ser tocada.

Loki se tragó su orgullo. Para que Eleanor le contara sobre su pesadilla, tenía que ser delicado con ella. "¿Te haría sentir mejor si tal vez te doy prendas que cubran todo tu cuerpo?" le preguntó y Eleanor negó con la cabeza. Su voz la irritaba. La ponía furiosa. Pero ahora, su voz era delicada y un poco calmada. Aún así, ella no caería ante él.

"Estaré bien," respondió fríamente. Eleanor puso un pie fuera de la cama y Loki avanzó, con la sábana apenas cubriéndolo. Sus piernas estaban enredadas en las sábanas, pero todavía se movía cerca de ella. Tocando sus caderas, Loki la tiró hacia la cama y ella se sentó, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

"¡No creí que sería tan violento esta noche!" bromeó y Eleanor lo fulminó con una mirada que lo sorprendió. Loki sonrió con una sonrisa retorcida y ella frunció el ceño, cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo. _Mierda_, pensó él. _Mala decisión de palabras_. "Bien, mi cielo, eso estuvo fuera de lugar, lo admito. Pero cuéntame, mi vida, ¿qué es lo que te molesta?"

"¿Por qué habría de contarte?" soltó ella. Loki sonrió con perversidad. Finalmente ella estaba comenzando a luchar de vuelta. "Ni en un millón de años, Loki. ¿Crees que porque cambias el tono de tu voz comenzarás a gustarme?"

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "¿Crees que yo _quiero_ que te guste?" Protestó Loki. "Entonces estás equivocada, mortal. No me importa lo que sientas por mí. Para mí no eres nada más que una humana débil e inútil que puedo manejar a mi antojo."

Eleanor miró al piso.

"Los sentimientos no me interesan," continuó él. "Tú no me importas, Eleanor."

"Aún así, continúas acechándome," dijo de vuelta. "¡Sigues viniendo por mí! Si no te importo, entonces ¡sal de aquí! ¡Ve y encuentra a alguien además de mí!"

"Oh, pero Eleanor," Loki se levantó y Eleanor se sonrojó cuando él la miró fijamente. Le tocó los brazos y sonrió ampliamente. "¿Quién más podría verse tan encantadora de esta manera – ?" Loki rasgó su camisón tirándolo lejos y ella exclamó un 'no', pero él hizo caso omiso. "¿-cómo tú, mi cielo?"

* * *

Cuando Loki había caído al lado de ella, agotado y satisfecho, Eleanor se paró de la cama y se metió deprisa al baño. Abrió la llave de la ducha, queriendo lavar cualquier rastro de violación que tuviera. Sin embargo, no había pasado mucho desde que Loki la fastidiara – su padre – los sueños – había regresado a la vida y era algo que quería olvidar. Pero ¿cómo alguien podría olvidarse de todo eso? Estaba muy joven cuando eso sucedió…

Loki había aparecido detrás de ella, tocando sus caderas y llevándola hacia él. Ya no había privacidad. Loki había tomado control de su habitación y baño, su madre mandaba a uno de los chicos por ella cuando Eleanor abandonaba las habitaciones, y todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ella.

Su cabeza palpitaba con fuerza y todo comenzaba a darle vueltas.

"Déjame…" murmuró débilmente.

"En absoluto," le dijo Loki, levantando su cabello húmedo y besando suavemente su nuca.

Tan pronto como Loki alejó sus labios de su piel, Eleanor cerró sus ojos y cayó con un estruendo al piso, inconsciente. Loki sonrió y cerró la llave de la ducha. La levantó entre sus brazos con facilidad y la llevó hasta la cama.


	5. Privacidad

**Nota: Hola a todos! Aquí les hago otra actualización. He estado un poco ocupada con mis deberes universitarios, pero aún así saco tiempo para traducir esta historia :) Espero comentarios. Disfruten este capítulo. Au revoir! **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Privacidad.**

El lado vacío de la cama estaba organizado y limpio. No había ninguna nota o algún tipo de cliché en la almohada. No había necesidad de dejar una nota – Eleanor sabía que volvería a ver a Loki esa noche, no importaba cuanto lo quisiera fuera de su vida. Eleanor pasó unos minutos mirando el lugar donde Loki había dormido unas pocas horas antes.

Entonces fue cuando recordó lo que había sucedido.

Se había desplomado en la ducha. Se había desmayado. Soñó con su padre. Ella y Loki habían peleado. ¿Loki la había llevado de vuelta a la cama como todo un caballero? Y supuso que la había cubierto también porque llevaba puesta lencería de encaje. Estaba sorprendida de que no la hubiera violado mientras estaba inconsciente - ¿o lo había hecho? Eleanor hizo una mueca de dolor. Era algo en lo que no quería pensar.

Pensando en que el desayuno estaría listo en seguida, se sentó y suspiró. La habitación todavía le daba vueltas pero luchó contra el impulso de vomitar y desmayarse. Se vistió, tratando de recordar todavía lo que Loki había hecho con ella.

_"Oh cielos," sonrió Loki, mirando a Eleanor, que estaba inconsciente en sus brazos. Con los brazos de la joven colgando flácidamente y su pecho agitándose continuamente. Él permaneció en la ducha, mirándola, esperando a que despertara, pero no lo hizo. La llevó hasta la cama, situándola delicadamente, haciendo un movimiento con su mano la vistió. Sonrió para sí mismo, acogiéndose a la vista que el frágil cuerpo de Eleanor le ofrecía. Nunca se había dado cuenta cuán delgada era, a pesar de sus pequeñas curvas y el tamaño promedio de sus senos._

_Loki la miró, sentándose al lado de ella. Estaba curioso por saber qué estaba soñando. ¿Qué era lo que le aterraba? ¿Qué le había sucedido que le causaba tanto malestar y temor?_

_Debatiendo entre quedarse o no quedarse, Loki mágicamente se vistió con un abrigo largo y negro. Se iría. No se aprovecharía de alguien que estaba inconsciente. La quería completamente despierta. Quería que ella luchara en su contra. Eso le encantaba._

_Dejando de lado el sentimiento de admiración, echó un último vistazo a Eleanor y desapareció._

Eleanor había entrado al comedor y se sentó al lado de su madre tal y como lo había hecho el día anterior. La Sra. Bennett no había llenado de comida el plato de su hija, pero había puesto unos cuantos arándanos y crema en él. El estómago de Eleanor rugió y pidió por comida, pero pensó que no podría soportarlo. Intentó con un arándano, tragándoselo como una píldora.

Se paró, sintiendo ganas de vomitar el arándano que se había comido. Todo el mundo vio cuando empujó la silla y dejó el salón.

* * *

Eleanor estaba sorprendida de que Loki no la estuviera esperando esa noche. Aunque ella se había retirado a su habitación bastante temprano, sabía que tendría que encontrarse con Loki finalmente. Él estaba en lo correcto. No había ninguna manera de escapar de él. No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando tres golpes sonaron al otro lado de la puerta y Eleanor saltó rápidamente abriendo la puerta de inmediato.

Tony, Bruce, y Steve estaban parados allí, mirando a la joven. "Hola," dijo ella, alzando una ceja. "¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?"

Tony condujo a los otros hombres dentro de su habitación y todos se sentaron en la cama. Ella esperaba que no notaran nada raro. Las sábanas olían a sexo y la esencia de Loki persistía en el aire. Aclaró su garganta, tratando de no pensar en el dios. "Nos dirigimos a New York," anunció Tony y Eleanor sonrió ligeramente. "Vamos a la Torre Stark."

_La ciudad que nunca duerme._ "¿New York?" preguntó con emoción. "¿Vamos a visitar tu casa?"

Tony asintió con una sonrisa.

"¿Podemos ir a mi casa también?" sonrió Eleanor. Bruce, Tony, y Steve se miraron cautelosamente.

"Eso no nos compete a nosotros, Eleanor," respondió Bruce y Eleanor frunció el ceño. "Tienes que hablar con el Director Fury sobre ello. Él fue el que sugirió visitar la Torre Stark."

"¿En primer lugar, por qué vamos a ir a ese lugar?" respondió Eleanor testarudamente, apretando sus puños. "¿Por qué podemos visitar tu casa y no la mía?"

"Vamos a revisar si Loki ha estado en Manhattan," le comentó Tony, tratando de calmarla. "JARVIS podrá contárnoslo y Pepper sabrá si algo ha salido en las noticias – "

Eleanor se quedó allí, mirando boquiabierta a los tres hombres. "¿JARVIS? ¿Qué – quién -?" negó con la cabeza. "¿Y Pepper? ¿Quién carajos es?"

"Pepper es su mujer," le explicó Steve cuando Tony falló en responder.

"JARVIS es mi – "comenzó Tony buscando las palabras para que la joven pudiera entenderlo. "Mi computadora"

"Como sea," soltó Eleanor. "¡No entiendo por qué no podemos volver a mi casa en Londres si podemos ir a Manhattan! Quiero decir, ¡_soy_ la única que tiene que pasar por todo esto! ¡Soy la única que tiene que ser violada por Loki! ¿Por qué no puedo visitar mi casa?"

Bruce parpadeó varias veces y frunció el ceño. "Eleanor – "vaciló él. "¿Quieres decir que Loki ha estado volviendo por ti? ¿Lo has visto desde la mañana que te rescatamos?"

Eleanor negó con la cabeza ferozmente. "¡No!" mintió. "¡No! ¡Solo fue una mala decisión de palabras!"

"Eleanor, si has estado viendo a Loki de nuevo, _tienes_ que decirnos," agregó Steve. "Si no – estaremos en un grave peligro."

"¡No lo he visto!" gritó ella.

Tony se levantó y Bruce y Steve lo siguieron por fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Loki había aparecido en la habitación de Eleanor mientras dormía. La observó detenidamente y notó que estaba sollozando justo como la noche anterior que había tenido la pesadilla. Su cabello estaba húmedo por el sudor, pero sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.

Refunfuñando, Loki se arrodilló al lado de ella y sacudió su cabeza suavemente, despertándola. Eleanor se alteró y ahogó un grito al ver a Loki. Se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos momentos. La mano de Loki todavía estaba tocando su brazo y ella lo apartó rápidamente, sonrojándose.

"Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso," murmuró ella.

Loki rió. "Mi cielo, no tienes ninguna razón para disculparte." Arqueó las cejas. "¿Sobre qué estabas soñando? Llevas dos noches seguidas teniendo este sueño, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

"No puedes… no puedes leer las mentes, ¿o sí?" preguntó nerviosa.

"Lamentablemente, no."

"Bien."

"Sin embargo," continuó él. "Si pudiera leer tu mente, ¿qué sería lo que vería?"

Eleanor lo observó acercarse hacia ella así que apartó su mirada. Loki acarició su rostro y ella notó que su toque era más delicado de lo usual. No estaba siendo rudo. Cuando habló, su voz era suave y afectuosa – pero ella sabía que le estaba poniendo una trampa. "Eso es privado," susurró ella.

Los dedos de Loki tocaron su mentón, alzando su rostro hacia él. "Oh, mi querida Eleanor, los amantes no se guardan secretos."

"No somos amantes."

"Yo opino distinto." Loki rozó sus labios por su pómulo. Sostuvo el rostro de Eleanor delicadamente con sus manos y sonrió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y él se las limpió. "Si no somos amantes, entonces ¿qué somos?"

"Nada."

Loki negó con la cabeza. "Por favor, no hieras mis sentimientos."

"Me cuesta creer que una humana de diecinueve años sea capaz de herir _tus_ sentimientos."

"Eres lista, Eleanor," bromeó. Loki presionó sus labios contra los de Eleanor delicadamente, haciendo que sus rodillas se debilitaran. Él nunca la había besado de esa manera. Loki sintió su intento por liberarse de su dominio, pero él no se lo permitiría. "Ahora, dime ¿qué es lo que te molesta? Yo podría ayudarte." Dijo dándole delicados besos en la mandíbula.

"Nunca podrás ayudarme," dijo agitada, cerrando sus ojos. "Nunca."

"Inténtalo."

Loki la besó de nuevo, causándole un ligero mareo. Le tenía que contar a alguien y Loki estaba dispuesto a escucharla… _¿Por qué habría de contarle?_ Se preguntó a sí misma. _¿De toda la gente?_ No podía decidir entre hacérselo saber o no. "Era mi padre," soltó. Loki sonrió abiertamente y tocó sus labios con su pulgar rozándolos. Sus ojos se ablandaron y Eleanor levantó su mirada notando esto.

Loki estaba ansioso por oír más. Finalmente, él la había convencido con un poco de delicadeza… "¿Qué sucede con tu padre?" la persuadió.

Los ojos de Eleanor destellaron ira. "Él hirió a mi familia."

"¿Mm?"

"Era pequeña y – y – él – simplemente – él me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto – lo hice – mi madre lo descubrió – "dijo agitada. "Sólo quería que él me amara – pero no de esa manera…"

Loki alzó una ceja cuando ella tartamudeó. No tenía que escuchar más, sabía lo que intentaba decirle. Una parte de él se sintió un poco mal por haberla tomado más que cualquier otra persona. Ella había sido abusada por su padre y ahora por Loki. Pero a la otra parte del dios no le importaba en absoluto. Era una humana. Le pertenecía ahora y Loki podía hacer cualquier cosa para complacer a la joven.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rodaron por sus mejillas, pero Loki no se las limpió esta vez. "Me voy a duchar," le dijo a él en medio de sollozos. Loki, con una sacudida de su mano, cerró la habitación bajo llave y liberó a Eleanor, permitiéndole ir al baño.

Eleanor se desnudó y abrió la llave de la ducha. Se metió adentro y dejó recorrer el agua caliente por su espalda. Después de unos minutos, ella se congeló y alzó una ceja. Sus ojos totalmente abiertos. Algo andaba mal. Normalmente, después de unos segundos de ducharse, Loki se habría teletransportado dentro de la ducha y la habría corrompido aún más. Pero Loki no estaba ahí. No estaba agarrando su cuerpo con firmeza. Sus manos no la estaban tocando. Su cálido aliento no rozaba su cuello.

Miró a sus alrededores, pero a menos que Loki fuera muy bueno escondiéndose, no se encontraba allí. En lo absoluto. Dio un paso fuera de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. "¿Loki?" Preguntó suavemente. Nadie respondió. Puso su mano en la puerta del baño y frunció los labios. ¿Se había ido? Abrió la puerta. "¿Loki?"

"¿Mm?"

Loki se estaba mirando a sí mismo en el espejo. Cuando ella lo llamó, se dio la vuelta y alzó sus cejas como si ella necesitara algo. Se llevó las manos detrás de su espalda. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo rápidamente. "Uh – nada," respondió ella, confusa. "Yo – yo – yo solo me preguntaba dónde estabas."

"¿Me extrañaste?" se burló con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

Eleanor parpadeó, pero no dijo nada. La regadera todavía estaba abierta en el baño. La habitación estaba oscura. La única luz provenía de la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche, iluminando la mitad del rostro de Loki. Ella apartó su mirada de él.

Loki volvió a mirarse en el espejo. "Pensé que necesitabas algo de privacidad, mi vida."

Eleanor le sonrió y se sonrojó. "Gracias."

Loki asintió sin sonreírle o mirarla. Ella regresó al baño y se metió en la ducha de nuevo, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor y disfrutando el tiempo a solas.

* * *

La manera en que Loki la trató esa noche no había sido malvada o violenta. De hecho, había sido bastante agradable, pero Eleanor nunca lo admitiría. No había chasqueado en su oído o enterrado sus uñas en su piel. No había dejado heridas o mordiscos y eso era apreciado por Eleanor.

Una vez satisfecho, Loki reposó en la cama, completamente despierto y mirando al techo. No se dormiría antes que Eleanor – era una idea estúpida. Pensó en lo que Eleanor había tratado de contarle.

Así como le había pasado de niño, Eleanor ansiaba afecto de su padre. Por supuesto, ella lo recibió, pero el afecto y amor que esperaba era muy diferente de lo que recibía. La miró de lado; el cuerpo desnudo de Eleanor estaba frente a él.

Loki sabía que estaba despierta porque escuchó un sollozo imperceptible proveniente de ella. Estaba tratando de esconder sus lágrimas de él. Él no dijo nada. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Escuchó sus movimientos, pero no les puso mucha atención.

Eleanor se apoyó en su codo y miró a Loki. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su pecho desnudo estaba expuesto y continuamente subía y bajaba con cada respiro que tomaba. Su cabello estaba revuelto y enredado, pero todavía estaba alisado hacia atrás. Después de haber sido tratada de la manera que Loki lo había hecho esa noche, sintió un repentino afecto por él y presionó sus labios en su mejilla, apartándose después de darse cuenta de lo que había acabado de hacer.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y giró su cabeza para mirarla fijamente. Sus narices casi se tocaban y notó que la cara de ella estaba roja. "¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó con severidad.

"Un beso," susurró Eleanor. "¿No estás acostumbrado a recibir afecto de la gente? Normalmente no recibes muchos besos provenientes de víctimas de violación ¿o sí?" ella mordió su labio, pensando que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Las entrañas de Loki ardían con ira. "No me beses, mortal."

"Entonces puedes violarme todo lo que quieras, pero tengo prohibido tocar tu mejilla con mis labios, ¿mm?"

Él se relamió los labios. "Chica lista." Se burló. "No seas débil. No hay manera de que puedas enamorarte de mí. No eres digna. Estás por debajo de mí."

"Afirmas que soy tuya. Que te pertenezco y puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo," argumentó ella. "Entonces técnicamente, tú me perteneces también ¿correcto?"

Loki soltó un único '¡Ja!' "¡En absoluto!" protestó él. "No le pertenezco a _nadie_."

Eleanor sintió un ligero remordimiento en sus palabras, pero se conservó firme. "Entonces ¿por qué no te consigues a alguien de quien enamorarte que consideres tu igual?" lo desafió. "Nadie en tu estúpido mundo en Asgard quiere amarte, así que ¿recurres a humanas?"

Loki gruñó y apretó sus dientes.

"¿Humanas de diecinueve años que han tenido oscuros pasados?"

"Te aseguro que no tenía idea de tu pasado. Te lo dije, no puedo leer mentes."

Eleanor parpadeó unas cuantas veces y lo miró. "Déjame sola," dijo. "No vuelvas aquí otra vez."

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso." Sonrió con perversión. "A pesar de todo, no te dejaré iniciar más besos, no importa cuán dulces sean."

"¿Simplemente porque soy una humana?" Eleanor alzó una ceja. "¿En serio ese es tu razonamiento? ¿Porque soy mortal? ¿Puedes hacer algo además de teletransportarte? Sé que Thor es tu hermano – ¡pero parece ser el doble de hombre de lo que tú eres!"

Loki se movió rápidamente y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de Eleanor. Ella jadeó y trató de quitarlos tratando de respirar. _"¿Disculpa?" _Susurró en su cara. "¿Cómo te _atreves_? ¿Tienes idea de quién soy yo realmente? Soy Loki – ¡Príncipe de Asgard y pronto el Rey de la Tierra!_ ¡Cuida tu lengua, patética humana!_"

Tan pronto como la cara de Eleanor comenzó a ponerse azul, Loki soltó su garganta de su agarre y la miró, sus ojos ardiendo con odio. Eleanor yació ahí por unos cuantos minutos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿No tienes modales?" soltó Loki enojado. "Supuse que los humanos eran educados – o al menos eso es lo que Thor había dicho de ellos. Pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado."

Eleanor sollozó y se sentó, recorriendo sus dedos a través de su cabello, que estaba todavía húmedo. "Podrías haberme matado, ¿sabes?," jadeó.

"Los humanos son débiles."

"¿No vas a parar de decir cuan estúpidos y patéticos son los humanos?" le cuestionó. "¡Personalmente creo que los dioses son arrogantes y egoístas!"

Loki la miró con furia y Eleanor le devolvió la mirada. La tiró hacia él, capturando sus labios en un doloroso beso, el cual ella le devolvió. Mordió su cuello, dejando marcas. Eleanor arqueó su espalda e intentó empujar a Loki, pero él la tiró hacia la cama asegurándose que no fuera a ningún lado.

* * *

**Otra nota: Gracias por los que están siguiendo la historia, los que la han agregado como favorita y los comentarios :) **


	6. La Torre Stark

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La Torre Stark.**

Eleanor se levantó con marcas de dientes en sus hombros y en su cuello. Fue presa del pánico – no había manera de ocultarles eso a los Vengadores. Sentándose en la cama, vio que Loki se había ido. El hijo de puta no se molestó en borrar el daño que le había infligido en su piel.

Se levantó de la cama, completamente desnuda, y se puso unos vaqueros y un suéter de cuello de tortuga, con pavor de caminar en frente de todos con el horrible suéter. Eleanor tiró del cuello hasta su mentón y suspiró, comprobando minuciosamente que las mordidas no fueran visibles.

Saliendo de la puerta, se percató de que debía haber tomado una ducha porque lucía como si hubiera tenido sexo. Su cabello estaba enredado y desordenado y no era precisamente el aspecto usual que tiene el cabello cuando recién se levanta de la cama; caminó cojeando un poco debido al salvajismo de Loki la noche anterior; y Eleanor era la única que podía reconocer su esencia, olía como Loki.

"Eleanor," dijo Tony cuando la vio entrar al comedor. Ella tomó su asiento habitual al lado de la Sra. Bennett. "Eh – encantador suéter el que traes puesto."

"Sí, Eleanor –"La Sra. Bennett parecía no aprobar su elección de ropa tampoco. "¿Por qué no te cambias y te pones algo más bonito? Te verás linda."

"No, estoy bien," respondió Eleanor rápidamente. "Tengo un poco de frío."

"Estaremos arribando a Manhattan el día de hoy," continuó Tony, tomando el periódico que Bruce había terminado de leer. Lo abrió a la mitad y cruzó sus piernas. "Revisaré mi humilde morada."

"¿Has hablado con el Director Fury?" preguntó Eleanor ansiosamente. "¿Acerca de parar en Londres antes o después?"

"Eleanor, querida," la interrumpió la Sra. Bennett. "Sabes que si regresamos a Londres, no estaremos seguras."

"_Yo_," le corrigió su hija. "Tú estarás bien."

"En el edificio Stark," dijo Bruce. "Podremos tenerte vigilada."

"Le diré a JARVIS que refuerce la seguridad," agregó Tony. "De esa manera, si no estamos cerca, al menos tendrás a alguien que se esté asegurando de que Loki no se manifieste."

Eleanor suspiró. "Querida, no pienses que jamás regresarás a Londres," le dijo Natasha, quien estaba evitando contacto visual con el resto. La agente observó cómo Eleanor torpemente ajustaba su cuello de tortuga. "Podrás visitarlo pronto, pero una vez encontremos a Loki resolveremos donde ha estado yendo y qué es lo que quiere lograr."

"¡Pero ya sabemos qué es lo que quiere lograr!" protestó Eleanor. "¡Quiere apoderarse de la Tierra!"

"Pero debe tener planes," dijo Clint encogiéndose de hombros. "No puede tomarse la Tierra sin haber hecho pequeños pasos primero."

"Solo ha estado en Alemania desde la otra noche," dijo Eleanor, golpeando su puño contra la mesa. La Sra. Bennett se sobresaltó y tomó la mano de su hija con la suya. La madre de Eleanor estaba avergonzada por el número que estaba haciendo enfrente de todos. "¿Qué les hace pensar que estará en Manhattan?"

"Simplemente porque la Torre Stark está ahí," le recordó Tony. "Probablemente Loki irá e intentará tomarse la Tierra desde ahí."

"¿_Por qué?"_

"¡Porque él supone que estaremos ahí!" le dijo Steve a Eleanor y ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "Ese es como nuestro escondite cuando no estamos en la nave. Loki no es estúpido – él sabe que nos reunimos allí algunas veces."

"Loki no sabe en qué parte vivo de Londres," le dijo Eleanor. "Quiero decir, por mi acento, él debe pensar que vivo en algún lugar en Inglaterra, pero –"

"Él puede seguirte la pista fácilmente," dijo Thor.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso él – tiene?," Eleanor tartamudeó. "¿Súper sentidos o algo? ¿Cómo un animal?"

"En realidad no," rió Thor en tono grave. "Es más como que… él puede sentir tu mente. Puede encontrar tu mente."

"No lo entiendo."

"No esperaba que lo hicieras," respondió Thor, continuando de llenar su boca con comida.

Eleanor miró a todos sus nuevos amigos de manera extraña y tiró de su cuello nuevamente. Finalmente, miró a su madre. "¿No crees que deberíamos ir a casa?" le susurró a la Sra. Bennett, agarrándole la mano. "¿No quieres ir a casa? Fácilmente podríamos. Loki jamás nos encontraría."

"Eleanor, solo pienso en ti –"

"¿Cómo es que mantenerme prisionera en esta nave sería diferente de ser prisionera de Loki?" le cuestionó Eleanor.

"Te mantenemos a salvo," le dijo Bruce, pero ella negó con la cabeza, parándose de su asiento. "No te hemos herido, ¿o sí?"

"Bueno, no, pero…" gruñó Eleanor. "¡Eso no significa que estén intentando encontrar a Loki!"

"¡Hacemos todo lo que podemos!" gritó Natasha, parándose a la altura de Eleanor. La mujer de cabello rojizo era ligeramente más pequeña que Eleanor. "¿Cómo se supone que lo sepas si mantienes encerrada bajo llave en tu habitación todo el día?"

"¡No saben por lo que he tenido que pasar!" respondió Eleanor testarudamente. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fueron violados por un dios? Hace unos días atrás, no tenía idea que los súper héroes y los villanos existían y ¡ustedes me traen a éste nuevo mundo y esperan que me tranquilice!"

"Tal vez, se está moviendo muy rápido para ti," intentó razonar Clint. Tocó el brazo de Natasha y delicadamente la mandó de vuelta a su asiento. "Pero tienes que aprender a acostumbrarte, Eleanor. No podemos darte una cantidad exacta de días en los cuales encontraremos a Loki y lo capturaremos. Te lo pedimos – por favor, sé paciente."

Eleanor estaba agitada y miró a su madre buscando su ayuda, pero la Sra. Bennett no dijo nada. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo y sus ojos estaban cerrados. "_Madre,"_ le pidió discretamente.

"¿Esto es lo que quieres, verdad cariño?" respondió su madre. "¿Una aventura?"

"¡No de esta manera!" lloró Eleanor.

"Eleanor, por favor, escucha, no quiero que nada te pase," dijo la Sra. Bennett y miró a Eleanor. Ella estaba llorando. "Y si mantenerte aquí significa que estarás a salvo de cualquier peligro, entonces estaré aquí el tiempo necesario."

"Me puedo defender por mí misma." Suspiró Eleanor.

La Sra. Bennett negó con la cabeza. "No puedes. Sabes ahora que el mundo está al acecho - ¿Cómo puedes estar preparada para defenderte contra cosas como esas? ¿Cosas como dioses y villanos y magia? Eres una joven de diecinueve años." Pausó ella. "Y ahora, estás actuando como una niña de doce años."

Eleanor lloró de frustración, solamente probando que su madre estaba en lo correcto. Eleanor se paró y salió del comedor, dejando a todos en silencio.

* * *

"¿Eleanor?"

"¡Vete!" gritó. "¡Por favor!"

"Eleanor." El golpeteo en su habitación continuó. "Vamos, abre."

"Vete, ¡dije!"

"Eleanor, abre la puerta ahora o la derribaré."

Bruce continuó tocando y Eleanor gruñó, parándose de la cama, ajustando su cuello de tortuga y abriendo la puerta. Bruce sonrió.

"¿Por qué carajos estás vistiendo ese horrible suéter?" se burló, pero Eleanor sólo frunció el ceño, sin permitirle la entrada. Él permaneció en la puerta y se apoyó en el marco, cruzando sus brazos. "Fue una rabieta muy tierna de tu parte la que soltaste hace unas horas."

"Oh, cállate," Eleanor rodó sus ojos y procedió a cerrar la puerta, pero Bruce la sostuvo. Eleanor retrocedió y permitió que Bruce entrara en su habitación. Se sentó al final de su cama y miró alrededor. El piso estaba impecable – la ropa estaba organizada en el closet y el tocador de madera que se situaba en la esquina, amenazaba con desplomarse. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Me estoy asegurando de que estés bien."

"Estoy bien."

Bruce alzó una ceja. "¿Lo estás?" Él se acercó a su cuello de tortuga para tirarlo, pero rápidamente Eleanor golpeó su mano.

"¡No!" chilló ella y Bruce movió sus manos en señal de rendirse, sonriendo.

"Bien, bien, lo siento." Sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación otra vez y Eleanor lo observó cuidadosamente. Era como si estuviera buscando algo… pero ¿qué?

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Bruce?"

"Es sólo un cambio de ambiente," respondió él con una sonrisa. "Normalmente pasas tu tiempo quejándote en el laboratorio. Yo sólo he estado aquí una vez."

Eleanor apretó sus dientes y gruñó. "¡Si no quieres nada entonces sal de aquí!"

"Oh, no te molestes," suspiró, tocando sus brazos delicadamente. "Tienes muy mal humor."

"No, ¡no lo tengo!" soltó ella. "¡Solo que todos ustedes me hicieron enojar en el desayuno! No siempre estoy enfadada."

"Seguro…" respondió Bruce, guiñándole un ojo. Miró a su alrededor una vez más, desde las esquinas del techo hasta el baño. "Una habitación muy grande para una niña, ¿no?"

"¿Qué dices?" dijo casi riendo, no quería que Bruce pensara que no estaba enojada. "La habitación de mi casa es más grande."

"Mimada, ¿no?"

"¡Para nada!"

"Te estoy tomando el pelo, Eleanor."

"Eres irritante."

"Lo sé." Le sonrió y la miró, besando su cabeza. "Estamos por llegar a Manhattan - ¿te gustaría ver?"

"En realidad no."

"Te daré algo para hacer."

"¡Eres imposible! ¿Podrías dejarme sola?"

"No." dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Los chicos me dijeron que viniera por ti."

"¡Bien, bien! ¡Ya voy!"

"¿Siempre eres así?" preguntó Bruce, guiándola por fuera de la habitación y por el pasillo. "Ya sabes… tan… bueno… ¿siempre tienes esa actitud?"

Eleanor parecía bastante ofendida. "¡No tengo ninguna actitud!"

"Supongo que es natural… _eres_ una adolescente, ¿mm?"

"Sólo guarda silencio, por favor."

"Mm."

Bruce la guió hasta el cuarto de control, donde aproximadamente cien personas estaban tomando el mando de la nave. Eleanor miró a su alrededor, asombrándose – la nave y su tecnología nunca paraban de sorprenderla. El Director Fury estaba dando órdenes, su serio comportamiento nunca cambiaba.

El resto de los súper héroes y la Sra. Bennett estaban sentados en una mesa rectangular, observando a Eleanor y riendo por la expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos. "Ya casi," rió Tony. "Entonces podrás ver mi adorable casa."

"Exactamente ¿dónde vamos a – eh – parquear esta cosa?" preguntó Eleanor.

"Se puede volver invisible," explicó Steve. "¿Recuerdas cuando te rescatamos y fue apareciendo de la nada?"

"Ah…" Eleanor se encogió de hombros y se sentó con el resto de sus nuevos amigos." Bien."

* * *

"¿Tú _vives_ aquí?" preguntó Eleanor, recorriendo la casa de Tony. Giró a su alrededor, detallando cada cosa y admirando la tecnología que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Era más avanzada que la que había en la nave y Eleanor se sentó en el sofá de cuero.

"¡JARVIS!" dijo Tony y Eleanor volteó, esperando ver un robot caminar desde una pared escondida. Tenía que admitirlo, se decepcionó cuando ningún robot apareció para servir a Tony. "Necesito seguridad reforzada – más reforzada que antes."

"Sí, señor," dijo una voz y Eleanor se sobresaltó, mirando al techo.

"¿Alguna destrucción últimamente?" preguntó Tony.

"No ha sucedido nada aquí," respondió JARVIS. Los ojos de Eleanor inspeccionaron el techo, estaba boquiabierta. "Manhattan ha estado normal."

"Excelente," respondió Tony, juntando sus manos y remangándose. "JARVIS, ella es Eleanor Bennett – fue capturada por Loki hace unos días. Se quedará en la tercera habitación de invitados esta noche. Necesito todas las cámaras encendidas en esa habitación más el audio –"

"¿Qué?" interrumpió Eleanor y Tony la miró. "¿Audio?"

Él alzó una ceja. "¿Planeas hacer algo de lo que no deba darme cuenta?" le sugirió y Eleanor se sonrojó. Se volteó y se tiró en el asiento. "Como decía – audio y video. Instalaré más cámaras por si acaso. ¿Dónde está Pepper?"

"Se fue de compras, señor."

"Mujeres…" murmuró Tony. "¿Volverá pronto?"

"Eso creo. Se fue hace una hora."

"Le dije que estuviera preparada – no importa," se aseguró Tony. "¿Tomas, Eleanor?"

"Eh – cuando vuelva a Inglaterra…"

"Ah, bien, eres una niña," dijo Tony, preparándose un whisky.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntó.

"Ya vienen," explicó Tony, sentándose a su lado y prendiendo la TV mediante un botón que había en la mesa de centro. "Fueron a llevar la nave a algún lugar donde nadie pudiera tropezarse con ella por accidente. Pensé que te gustaría ver la casa."

"Es encantadora."

"Dime algo que no sepa."

Eleanor rodó sus ojos.

* * *

"¿Tony?"

Eleanor volteó a mirar para ver una rubia caminando por la puerta. Miró a Eleanor de manera extraña y ésta miró a Bruce por explicación. "Pepper," se levantó Bruce ajustando su camisa. Pepper asintió y alzó una ceja tan pronto como Eleanor se levantó, cubriéndose las mordidas con su cuello de tortuga. "Ella es Eleanor."

"Eleanor…" repitió Pepper, extendiéndole una mano. "¿La chica de Bruce…?"

"¡No!" dijeron Bruce y Eleanor al mismo tiempo, pero Bruce continuó. "La rescatamos de las manos de Loki hace unos días."

"_¡Oh!"_ dijo Pepper, sacudiendo la mano de Eleanor. "¡Sé quién eres! ¡Tony nunca me dijo el nombre de la prisionera de Loki! Sí, ¡soy Pepper! Pensé que lucía algo joven para ti, Bruce…"

Bruce rió y Eleanor se ruborizó. "Encantada de conocerte," dijo Eleanor.

"Encantada de conocerte, también." Dijo apartando su mano de Eleanor y situándola en su cintura. "¿Ha sido Tony un buen anfitrión contigo?"

"¡Debería estar aquí atendiéndolos!"

"Lo siento pero llegamos tarde," se disculpó Bruce. "Queríamos buscar unos cuantos lugares más antes de venir."

"Cuando vi que eran las diez y ustedes no aparecieron, asumí que ya no vendrían… así que salí por bebidas," rió Pepper. "Pero bueno. ¿Dónde están los demás – o no están aquí? ¿JARVIS? ¿Dónde ubicó Tony a los invitados?"

"El Sr. Rogers está en la primera habitación de invitados, la Sra. Bennett está en la segunda habitación –"

"¿Quién?"

"La madre de Eleanor," dijo Bruce y Pepper asintió.

"El Sr. Stark me dijo que ubicara a la Srta. Bennett en la tercera habitación de invitados, Bruce en la cuarta, Thor en la quinta…"

"Entiendo," respondió Pepper. "Todos están en las habitaciones para invitados."

"Sí," dijo JARVIS.

"¿Están dormidos?" preguntó Pepper.

"Fueron a la cama hace media hora," le comentó Bruce. "Le dije a Eleanor que te esperaría así se podrían conocer apropiadamente antes de que te levantaras y encontraras una extraña en tu casa."

"Gracias, Bruce," le sonrió Pepper. "Eh – Eleanor, ¿necesitas algo para dormir? Puedo buscarte algo."

"No, no, estaré bien. Traje algunas prendas de la nave," dijo Eleanor con agradecimiento. "Gracias, aprecio todo lo que han hecho por mí."

Pepper suspiró alegremente y miró a Bruce. "Voy a ver qué está haciendo Tony. ¿Ya se van para la cama?"

Bruce asintió y Eleanor lo siguió.

"Buenas noches. Fue un placer conocerte, Eleanor."

"Lo mismo."

* * *

Tan pronto como Eleanor entró a la habitación, se sintió observada. Pequeñas luces rojas parpadeaban en todas las esquinas de la habitación y supo que estaban filmando cada movimiento. Aclaró su garganta. "¿JARVIS?" susurró.

"¿Sí, señora?"

No esperaba que le respondiera tan rápido. "Um, ¿crees que sería posible que apagaras todas las cámaras esta noche?" preguntó. "Me están… es incómodo."

"Lo siento, Srta. Bennett, pero el Sr. Stark me dio instrucciones específicas de mantenerlas prendidas toda la noche, sin importar cuánto protestara."

"Por supuesto que te dijo eso…"

"Es para bien," intentó tranquilizarla. "Confíe en mí –"

JARVIS parecía haber continuado hablando, pero todo se volvió difuso. "¿JARVIS?" preguntó Eleanor, pero no respondió. Parecía que JARVIS se había cortocircuitado. Las luces parpadeaban más lento y pronto, se apagaron. Eleanor contuvo el aliento y supo lo que venía.

"Estúpida tecnología mortal. ¿Cree que puede encontrarme con _cámaras_?"

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" soltó Eleanor silenciosamente, dándose la vuelta para ver a Loki que le sonreía perversamente. "¿Cómo?"

Sonrió ampliamente. "Puedo sentir tu mente. Me perteneces y es bastante fácil encontrarte, si así lo deseo."

"Hay cámaras por todos lados – una de ellas te va a encontrar. Cuando JARVIS mire las secuencias, sabrá que estuviste aquí –"

Loki sonrió con suficiencia y caminó hacia ella, su aliento rozando sus labios. "Las he congelado – no me atraparán esta noche… ¿estás tratando de protegerme? ¿No quieres que me atrapen, Eleanor?"

"Sí, ¡por supuesto que quiero!" respondió ella, empujándolo ligeramente. "¡Desearía que dejaras de venir por mí!"

"Tu boca dice una cosa," dijo Loki, agarrándola de su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. "Pero, tus ojos dicen otra. Me miras como si fuera algo que jamás hubieras visto."

Eleanor no pudo evitar reírse. "Estás en lo correcto – no había visto a alguien como tú antes."

"Pero tu mirada está llena de lujuria."

"Entonces me malinterpretaste, porque mis ojos están llenos de odio, no de lujuria."

"Tú no ves la forma en que me miras," respiró Loki, usando su voz más delicada y sensual. "Tú no puedes ver lo que yo veo." Tocó el cuello de tortuga que escondía su cuello. "¿Qué llevas puesto, mi cielo?"

"Me dejaste sin curarme las heridas que me hiciste," dijo furiosa mientras él levantaba su cuello de tortuga de su cuerpo, exponiendo su estómago y el sostén que llevaba puesto.

Él sonrió perversamente. Ella se había estado vistiendo con mejor lencería desde que lo conoció. Los ojos de Loki recorrieron su cuello, observando las mordidas que le había dejado la noche anterior. Se relamió los labios, y comenzó a besar cada herida y con cada toque de sus labios, la herida desaparecía. "No te preocupes," le aseguró, "Volverán está noche."

Eleanor no dijo nada mientras se dejaba dominar por Loki delicadamente. La levantó para sentarla en la cama de invitados, arrugando las sábanas. Todavía no había besado sus labios, pero la miró mientras agitaba su mano, y sus pantalones desaparecieron de su cuerpo. En lugar de rasgar su ropa interior, la removió lentamente. En cuestión de segundos, se había quitado la armadura y la penetró.

Ella se retorció un poco debajo de él.

"Te atraparán," dijo Eleanor en un susurro mientras Loki besaba y mordía su cuello. "Te atraparán esta noche. Podría gritar todo lo que quisiera y no podrías volar esta torre."

"¿Quieres probar esa teoría?" dijo Loki, mordiéndole la clavícula y haciéndola gemir. La silenció con un beso en los labios. "Porque creo que sería una buena idea."

"¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo otra vez?"

Loki rió silenciosamente. "Como dije, soy un talentoso mentiroso. Nunca podrás darte cuenta."

"Eres cruel."

"He sido llamado peor."

* * *

**Nota: Hola :) como dije en el otro fan fic, seguiré poniendo los comentarios a lo último. Como siempre agradeciéndoles el apoyo incondicional con esta historia, espero que les esté gustando.**

**Quisiera seguir traduciendo más fan fics en el futuro, creo que seguiré haciendo eso, con el permiso de los autores por supuesto. Cuando esté por finalizar las historias que llevo en curso, me gustaría leer opiniones de historias para traducir... eso sí, me enfocaré en Los Vengadores y Thor o algo relacionado con el universo Marvel.**

**Bueno no siendo más... espero que continúen apoyando mi trabajo de traducción :) gracias!**

**PD: No olviden comentar :)**


	7. La evidencia de Tony Stark

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La evidencia de Tony Stark.**

"¿Qué _diablos_ le hiciste a mis cámaras?"

Tony Stark entró de una patada a la habitación de invitados y Eleanor se levantó rápidamente, gritando y envolviéndose en las sábanas. Su corazón latía a mil y estaba desnuda. Tony se cubrió los ojos y gritó.

"¿Y por qué no me advertiste que dormías desnuda?"

"Lo _siento_, ¡pero la mayoría de la gente toca la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación de alguien!" Exclamó Eleanor, tirándole una almohada a Tony. Ésta golpeó la cara de Tony y él se echó para atrás, todavía cubriendo sus ojos. Eleanor se dio la vuelta para agarrar otra almohada y notó que Loki había tendido su lado de la cama como siempre lo hacía. "¡Eres un _imbécil_! ¡Sal de aquí _ahora_!"

"¡Ponte algo de ropa, necesito hablarte tan pronto como sea posible!" respondió Tony fuertemente, tirando la puerta. Eleanor se vistió rápidamente y Tony caminó directo al salón al lado de la cocina, donde Pepper, la Sra. Bennett, y el resto de los Vengadores estaban esperando.

Eleanor suspiró, murmurando para sí misma. Se paró de la cama y se miró en el espejo; Loki se había asegurado de que las mordidas y las heridas hubieran desaparecido esa mañana. Se metió a la ducha y salió en cuestión de minutos, poniéndose unos shorts y una camiseta. Eleanor salió de la habitación y trató, como pudo, de no perderse siguiendo la ruidosa voz de Tony.

"¿Qué es lo que es tan importante para inmiscuirte en mi habitación a tan tempranas horas de la mañana?" preguntó Eleanor, frotando sus ojos. Thor le sirvió un plato de huevos y tocineta y Steve le pasó una taza de té. Ella les sonrió y les agradeció a cada uno, inmediatamente comenzó a comer. Todo el mundo notó cuan irradiante estaba; ahora estaba comiendo.

"¡JARVIS!" llamó Tony y la voz de JARVIS respondió tan pronto como su voz hizo eco en la cocina. "Muéstrale la grabación."

En frente de los ojos de Eleanor, apareció una pantalla. No era una pantalla como la que había en la nave, pero era como la que había visto la noche anterior. Eleanor vio cuando entró a su habitación y escuchó su conversación con JARVIS. Tony la miraba con sospecha y de repente, la pantalla en frente de ella se volvió negra y en cuestión de segundos, mostró a Eleanor yaciendo en una cama vacía, desnuda y durmiendo. Su frente había comenzado a sudar. "¿Y qué?" soltó Eleanor. "Tus cámaras son defectuosas."

"¿Qué le hiciste a mis cámaras?" preguntó Tony y la pantalla en frente de Eleanor se apagó. "¡Mis inventos _nunca_ son defectuosos! ¡Debes haber hecho algo!"

"¡No le hice nada a las cámaras!" gritó Eleanor de vuelta. "¿Por qué no puedes asumir la responsabilidad de esto?"

"¡Porque sé lo que hiciste!" dijo Tony, apretando sus puños y golpeando uno contra la mesa de la cocina. Pepper saltó. "¡Ningún _humano_ podría haberle hecho eso a mis cámaras! Ahora, Eleanor, te juro por Dios, que si no me dices dónde está –"

Tony se fue encima de Eleanor y la agarró de los hombros, tirándola contra la pared y manteniéndola sujetada. La Sra. Bennett comenzó a llorar y Pepper estaba gritando el nombre de Tony. Steve, Bruce, y Thor se levantaron gritándole a Tony que se calmara, pero Tony agarró a Eleanor más fuerte sin poder moverse. "¿De qué estás hablando?" gritó Eleanor.

"¿Dónde está él, Eleanor?" soltó Tony y Eleanor hizo una mueca de dolor. Sus oídos retumbaban. "¿Dónde está Loki?"

"¡No lo sé!" sollozó Eleanor.

"¡_Suficiente_!" la voz de Thor fue más fuerte que la de cualquier otro y todos en la cocina hicieron silencio. Tony miró a Eleanor con furia y ésta le devolvió la mirada, no se iba a rendir. Sabía que si le contaba sobre Loki, el dios podría herir a sus amigos o a su madre. "¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que tu tecnología no estaba defectuosa?"

"¡Porque he usado las mismas malditas cámaras antes y nunca se habían congelado así o lo que sea que les hayas hecho!" protestó Tony, liberando a Eleanor y retrocediendo. Pepper inmediatamente se hizo al lado de la joven y la abrazó, asegurándose de que no estuviera herida. "¡Nada de eso había sucedido antes!"

"Estoy diciendo la verdad - ¡No sé dónde está Loki!" dijo Eleanor. "Si lo supiera, ¡se los diría!"

"Si estás escondiéndonos algo," soltó Tony enfrentándola otra vez. "Me aseguraré personalmente de que te castiguen apropiadamente."

"Tony, ¡aléjate de ella!" Steve agarró el brazo de Tony y lo jaló. "¡Está diciendo la verdad!"

"¿En serio? ¡Pruébalo!" gritó Tony.

"¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?"

"¡Rayos! ¡No lo sé!"

"¡Déjala, Tony!" le dijo Pepper y Tony se tranquilizó al instante, todavía agitado. "¡Ustedes no saben por lo que ella ha pasado!"

Eleanor y Tony mantuvieron el contacto visual por unos instantes antes de que Bruce hablara. "Tal vez deberíamos… volver a la nave," sugirió él. "Estaremos mejor estando lejos de aquí."

Steve asintió. "Él está en lo cierto. Nos iremos después de terminar el desayuno."

* * *

"Necesito saber, Eleanor, por favor…" dijo la Sra. Bennett poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de su hija. Estaba llorando. "Necesito saber - ¿lo has visto otra vez?"

Eleanor negó con la cabeza. "No lo he visto, madre, te estoy diciendo la verdad."

"Te recuerdo que ellos hacen esto por tu bien, sólo quieren mantenerte a salvo. No deberías enfadarte con ellos."

Eleanor no respondió.

"¡Estos hombres te rescataron de lo que pudo ser una situación fatal!" lloró la Sra. Bennett. "Y ahora, ¡les debo mi vida por mantenerte a salvo y apartada de ese malvado!"

"Estaré bien," le susurró Eleanor, abrazando a su madre. "Estaré bien. Todo estará bien."

"¡Sólo quiero que digas la verdad! Por favor, ¡no me mientas!"

"No – No estoy mintiendo, mamá."

* * *

"Tony, Eleanor te dijo que no ha visto a Loki," Bruce intentó razonar con Tony, pero era inútil. El testarudo billonario no escucharía a nadie más que no fuera él mismo y convencer al Director Fury que estaba en lo correcto sobre Eleanor era su prioridad. Mientras los demás se mostraban escépticos sobre la suposición de Tony debido a que no tenía otra evidencia más que sus cámaras defectuosas, lo escucharon cuidadosamente en caso de encontrar un punto válido.

"¿Cómo sabemos que no está mintiendo?" dijo Tony, golpeando la mesa rectangular con sus puños. El ojo bueno del Director Fury miró a la cara de todos, observando mientras escuchaban a Tony.

"¿Cómo sabes que está mintiendo?" preguntó Bruce y Tony mordió su labio inferior, frunciendo el ceño. "Es una niña de diecinueve años. ¿Realmente crees que mentiría sobre ver a un hombre malvado que la ha violado varias veces?"

"Hay algo que no está bien en todo esto," continuó Tony. "El mal funcionamiento de las cámaras no fue una coincidencia. ¡Piénsenlo! Se ha estado encerrando en su habitación cada noche desde que la trajimos a la nave."

"¿Y?" Clint se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez quiere privacidad. Es una adolescente. Eso es lo que hacen."

"Pensaría que Eleanor querría dormir con alguien más," dijo Tony tirando las manos en el aire. "Pienso que es extraño que quiera estar sola todo el tiempo. Quiero decir, estando rodeada de otras personas genera seguridad, entonces ¿por qué al menos no querría quedarse en la misma habitación que su mamá?"

"Porque los de diecinueve años no duermen con sus madres," respondió Natasha rápidamente. "Es una idea terrible, Tony."

"Entonces explica el cuello de tortuga," soltó Tony. "La Sra. Bennett nos dijo que Eleanor viste solamente la ropa más fina en toda Inglaterra, entonces ¿por qué estaba vistiendo ese horrendo suéter?"

"¿Porque tenía frío y era el único suéter que tenía?" Steve alzó una ceja.

"Chupones." Dijo Tony asintiendo como si supiera todo. "Obviamente ella tenía chupones."

Thor se quedó mirando a Tony, boquiabierto. "¿Chupones?"

"Mordidas. Ya sabes…" Tony no estaba muy seguro de cómo explicárselo.

"¿Mordidas?" Thor rió. "No, no, mi hermano no dejaría tales cosas en el cuello de una mortal. Él no ama a los humanos. Creo que sería más cuidadoso con ese tipo de cosas."

"Tiene razón," intervino Bruce. "Loki dejando chupones en Eleanor parece un poco ridículo."

El Director Fury estaba escuchando cuidadosamente. Pensó que Tony mencionaba algunos puntos válidos. Eleanor había estado actuando de manera sospechosa últimamente, o eso pensó. Aunque nunca había hablado con la joven, entonces no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar sobre ella. Todo el mundo parecía respetarla como una mujer, pero el Director Fury la veía como una niña y los niños no eran de fiar. Eran astutos y retorcidos.

"Duerme desnuda," dijo Tony.

"Mucha gente lo hace," dijo Natasha encogiéndose de hombros. "Estoy segura que tú lo haces."

"Quiero saber por qué duerme desnuda en mi propia casa."

"¿Porque tenía calor?" soltó Clint, rodando sus ojos. "Tus ideas se están saliendo de contexto, Tony."

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" soltó Tony. "¡Esas son razones válidas! ¡Sé que estoy en lo cierto! Director Fury – usted está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿cierto?"

El Director Fury suspiró. Se sentó y se encogió de hombros ligeramente. Todos esperaban que dijera algo, conteniendo el aliento. "Creo que no hay evidencia física de que Loki esté visitando a Eleanor cada noche," finalmente dijo Fury y todos parecían aliviados de escuchar eso. Tony se mofó. "Sin embargo, creo que está actuando extraño. Necesita ser investigada."

"Ella no necesita ser investigada," intervino Bruce.

"Si mi hermano realmente está planeando apoderarse de este mundo," añadió Thor. "Entonces pasar las noches con una mortal sería algo muy bajo en su lista de prioridades."

"Debería estar afuera destruyendo ciudades, ¿cierto?" dijo Tony golpeando la mesa otra vez y Steve, que estaba al lado de él, se sobresaltó. "Bueno, no he visto a Loki destruyendo nada en las noticias. Cada una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo parecen estar en orden, por el momento."

"Él está confabulando un plan," respondió Steve. "Loki es inteligente. No va a salir simplemente a destruir una ciudad sin contar con un plan."

Thor estuvo de acuerdo.

"Mantengan sus ojos sobre ella, todos," habló el Director Fury. "Si esto vuelve a suceder otra vez, tendremos que interrogarla."

"¡Director Fury –!" Steve se levantó.

"Lo que yo diga se hace," respondió el hombre con tono serio. "No hay manera de saber si Eleanor está diciendo la verdad sobre Loki o no. Hasta que no estemos seguros de que esté diciendo la verdad, ella podría estar poniéndonos a todos en grave peligro y es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a tomar. Hay muchas vidas valiosas de por medio en esta nave."

"¡Es sólo una niña!" suspiró Bruce. "No puede interrogarla – ¡ya ha tenido suficiente!"

Tony se apoyó en su asiento y puso sus manos sobre la cabeza, mirando de manera engreída y sonriendo con suficiencia. "La interrogaremos esta noche, Director," dijo él y el Director Fury asintió y se levantó, dejando a los Vengadores.

"No puedes hacerle eso," dijo Clint.

Tony se encogió de hombros. "No sabemos si nos está mintiendo o no y tenemos que averiguarlo. Si nos está diciendo la verdad, entonces la dejaremos encerrarse en su habitación todo lo que quiera y que vista todos los horrendos suéteres que quiera y podrá dormir desnuda en mi casa. Pero si está mintiendo… si está mintiendo, entonces tenemos que capturar a Loki tan rápido como sea posible."

"Dudo que esté mintiendo," dijo Thor enfadado. "Después de lo mal que mi hermano la ha tratado, no hay razón para que ella mienta. Eleanor lo quiere lejos tanto como nosotros."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" le cuestionó Tony.

Thor lo miró incrédulo. "Estás bromeando," murmuró Thor. "Eres ridículo."

Todos se pararon y partieron en silencio, tomando caminos separados, y no en buenos términos.

* * *

Los ligeros pasos de Steve sonaron detrás de Eleanor, quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación. La nave pasó a través de las nubes y las vio con tristeza, preguntándose qué le deparaba a continuación. ¿Debió haberle contado a todos que Loki la estaba siguiendo? No. Eso sólo heriría a las personas que la rodeaban.

"¿Has venido a interrogarme?" preguntó Eleanor, volteándose.

"No, no era lo que planeaba hacer," respondió Steve. Él continuó acercándose a ella.

"¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?"

Steve hizo una pausa, pero luego negó con la cabeza. Eleanor sonrió débilmente. "No, creo que estás diciendo la verdad. No tienes una razón para mentir."

Eleanor asintió. "Gracias por creerme."

"Todos lo hacemos. Bueno…" suspiró Steve y recorrió sus dedos por su cabello. "Tony está actuando así porque no quiere admitir que sus cámaras estaban defectuosas. No fue tu culpa, supongo."

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" preguntó Eleanor, regresando su mirada hacia la ventana.

"No estoy seguro. Tendrás que preguntarle al Director Fury."

"No quiero hablar con él," gruñó ella. "Parece ser tan intimidante."

"Lo es, un poco, pero estoy seguro que en el fondo es un buen tipo."

Eleanor volteó a mirar a Steve otra vez y sonrió ligeramente. "¿Alguna vez has hablado mal de alguien?" bromeó Eleanor y Steve sonrió ampliamente, sonrojándose. "Siento como que no fueras capaz de ser malo."

"Intento no serlo," admitió Steve. Se acercó al centro de su habitación y miró alrededor rápidamente. Eleanor suspiró, notando que sólo estaba ahí para investigar su habitación.

"¿Steve?"

"¿Mm?"

"Me gustaría estar sola."

"Oh – absolutamente."

* * *

"_¡Aléjate de mí!_" le dijo Eleanor silenciosamente a Loki cuando se acercó a ella esa noche. Lo empujó y él la agarró del brazo fuertemente, casi aplastando sus huesos. Apartó su brazo de él y éste simplemente sonrió de manera desdeñosa. "Lo saben. Tony sabe."

"¿Sabe _qué_, exactamente?" soltó Loki y Eleanor lo miró, alejándose de él.

"¡Sabe que algo sucede!" respondió, mirándolo con terror. "¡Está convencido de que nos vemos cada noche! No creo que nadie le crea."

"¿Qué me importa?" Loki rodó sus ojos y desapareció, para aparecer nuevamente ante los ojos de Eleanor haciéndola saltar. Él la tomó de los brazos y le sonrió con perversión, besando su cuello con fiereza. Se apartó lo suficiente para hablar. "Esos patéticos hombres no podrán atraparme. Tengo todo un ejército listo para luchar contra ellos. Son tan débiles e inútiles como tú."

"¿No te das cuenta lo que esto significa para mí?" soltó Eleanor y Loki continuó besando cada parte de su piel. "Si descubren que les he estado ocultando información, ¡me meterán en una prisión o algo!"

Él respondió entre besos. "Entonces sólo tendré que rescatarte."

"¿_Rescatarme_?" bufó Eleanor, empujándolo otra vez. Loki gruñó y se mantuvo lejos por unos momentos antes de atacarla nuevamente y atraerla hacia él. La tiró hacia la cama mientras ella gruñía. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, pero era normal para ella. "Probablemente ¿te gustaría que estuviera encerrada, cierto?"

Loki retiró sus labios de su mejilla y se mantuvo encima de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Buscó en su cara, pero no encontró ningún rastro de estar bromeando. "¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo?"

"No sería la primera vez."

"Si te llevan lejos, Eleanor de la Tierra, iré contigo."

"Mientes."

"Dilo de nuevo."

"Mientes."

"¿Una vez más?"

Sus palabras eran imperceptibles. Ella se acercó y tocó su mejilla cuando él atrajo sus labios lentamente a los suyos. "Mentiroso."

No fue Loki quien inició el beso esa vez, fue Eleanor. Ella se apartó antes de que el beso se tornara más apasionado, pero mantuvo su mano en su mejilla. Él no parecía disgustado, pero ella no podía leer su rostro. Loki parecía bastante diferente. "Para todas las cosas crueles que te he causado, mi querida mortal," Loki sonrió en tono grave, metiendo un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja. "¿Así es como reaccionas? ¿Besándome? ¿Crees que ganarás algo con besarme?"

Eleanor no sabía cómo responderle. No tenía idea de por qué lo había besado en primer lugar – estaba sorprendida de que hubiera tenido las agallas para hacerlo. Su pulgar rozó los labios de Loki. "No," respondió ella.

"Te he mentido, Eleanor," dijo Loki mientras los ojos de Eleanor se llenaban de lágrimas cuando los recuerdos de su padre pasaron por su mente. Tratando de convencerse que Loki no era como su padre, pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara, sabía que Loki era peor. "Te he violado y no eres nada más que un juguete para mí. Encuentro curioso cómo puedes mostrarme afecto."

Sin responderle aún. Sintió su delicada piel con sus dedos. Recorrió sus dedos a través de su cabello varias veces y finalmente, se aferró a su brazo. "No has hecho nada más que hacerme daño," dijo, casi riéndose para sí misma. "No sé por qué lo hice."

"¿Asustada?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estás asustada de que ellos te lleven lejos, no es así?"

"Lo estoy."

Loki vaciló y besó su cuello. "¿A cuántas personas les has contado sobre tu padre?" susurró en su oreja.

"A mi madre y a ti," admitió, cerrando sus ojos mientras Loki le mordía fuertemente su hombro.

"Exactamente," respondió. "Eres una humana. Débil. Patética. Inútil. Puedo controlarte y usarte cada vez que yo lo desee. Te lo aseguro, jamás sentiré nada por ti."

Eleanor levantó su cabeza sellando sus labios con los de Loki y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, cayendo en su cuerpo. Sus manos se enredaron en su cabello y con facilidad le quitó su ropa. Sus bocas besándose apasionadamente.

Sólo había una cosa pasando por la mente de Eleanor durante ese momento:

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

* * *

Eleanor se dio la vuelta a la mañana siguiente, extendiendo su brazo sin esperar nada, pero en lugar de eso, Loki estaba a su lado totalmente despierto. Su cabello estaba desordenado, tanto como el de ella. Estaba mirando hacia el techo, con la mirada perdida.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y lo miró. "Todavía estás aquí," susurró ella. "Sabes que pronto vendrán a tocar a mi puerta."

"Me voy cuando yo lo desee."

"Te encontrarán."

"Descansa segura, mi cielo, no lo harán."

"¿Por qué estás todavía aquí?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"¿Tengo prohibido estarlo? Si no me quieres aquí, entonces me iré ahora."

Loki se paró de la cama y Eleanor lo observó caminar hacia el espejo para arreglar su cabello. Su columna vertebral era muy visible y sus piernas delgadas, pero era musculoso al mismo tiempo.

"¿Disfrutando la vista?" Dijo despreocupadamente, mirándola a través del espejo, y Eleanor se sonrojó ferozmente. Cerró sus ojos y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de vergüenza.

Sólo unos segundos después de hacer la pregunta, llamaron a la puerta de Eleanor y Loki chasqueó sus dedos. Cuando Eleanor removió la sábana de su cabeza, vio que él estaba usando su brillante armadura otra vez. Ella, sin embargo, todavía estaba desnuda, pero libre de las heridas y mordidas que Loki le había dejado en su cuello la noche anterior. Se peinó el cabello con sus dedos y Loki alzó sus cejas, sonriendo con perversidad mientras desaparecía de su habitación.

"Entren – pero tengan cuidado –" gritó ella, envolviéndose con las sábanas. Fue cuando vio a su derecha que la cama estaba desordenada. Era obvio que alguien había estado ahí. "¡No tengo ropa!" rápidamente arregló la otra parte de la cama y se movió a la mitad para hacer parecer que ella era la que había desorganizado casi toda la cama.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y el Director Fury la estaba mirando. Tony estaba parado a su derecha, con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa engreída estilo Loki. La Sra. Bennett estaba escondida detrás del Director Fury. Bruce, Steve, Thor, Clint y Natasha esperaron tranquilamente detrás de Tony y el Director Fury, sus rostros un poco más compasivos y amables que la expresión fría y dura de Tony.

"Bueno… esto es una sorpresa…" murmuró Eleanor, suspirando. "¿Me permiten yo me visto?"

"Vístase y véanos en el interrogatorio," soltó el Director Fury y Eleanor parpadeó varias veces, confundida. Tony sostenía un pequeño dispositivo de color negro que titilaba una luz roja. "Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos aquí."

Eleanor miró rápidamente por toda la habitación, pero no vio cámaras ni nada. No había luces rojas parpadeando que estuvieran escondidas como las que había en la Torre Stark. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Tony cargaba una grabadora porque era obvio que no había nada para grabar fuera de su habitación. Debió haber sido una grabadora de muy alta calidad porque pensó que su conversación con Loki había sido bastante discreta, pero después, no le había puesto cuidado a sus niveles de ruido.

"Te digo que no estoy haciendo nada malo," mintió Eleanor, pero Tony negó con la cabeza.

"Eso lo veremos," respondió Tony, volteando lentamente y dejando la habitación. El Director Fury se fue después de Tony, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Tan pronto como Eleanor se aseguró que todos se habían ido, golpeó sus puños en la cama, poniéndose furiosa. "Mierda."

* * *

Dos hombres vestidos de traje estaban esperando afuera del interrogatorio, donde Eleanor había estado una sola vez desde que los Vengadores le habían hecho preguntas sobre qué le había hecho Loki. Ella no podía saber si los hombres la estaban mirando porque sus ojos estaban escondidos tras unas gafas oscuras. Los dos hombres abrieron la puerta, revelando a todos los chicos más Natasha y menos la Sra. Bennett. Todos estaban sentados alrededor del Director Fury, quien se sentó en la mitad. Opuesto a él, había una silla gris esperando por Eleanor.

En el centro de la mesa había un plato de frutas, intacto. Un vaso de agua en frente de Eleanor, pero ella no estaba sedienta. Sentía como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento debido a los nervios que tenía.

Vaciló y los dos hombres cerraron las puertas. Oyó ruidos de cerrado bajo llave provenientes del otro lado y repentinamente, su corazón estuvo a punto de reventar de su pecho y abrir su cuerpo. Sus manos estaban temblorosas, su frente húmeda y tragó saliva.

Tratando de que su historia fuera convincente, pensó en todo lo que le diría al Director Fury. ¿Qué si la cámara no tuviera audio? ¿Qué si era algo completamente diferente? No parecía que Loki hubiera entrado a la nave a hurtadillas - ¿o sí? No lo sabía, ahora que lo había pensado… él podría haber dejado la habitación mientras dormía, pero pensó que no era muy convincente.

"Tome asiento, Srta. Bennett," dijo el Director Fury llanamente. "¿Hambrienta?"

"En realidad, no."

"Entonces siéntese. Tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir con usted," respondió con severidad.

Eleanor hizo lo que le dijo. Se sentó en la silla y se aferró a ella, temblando con fiereza. Miró a todo el mundo, sintiéndose muy abrumada. El ojo bueno del Director Fury la miró sin parpadear. Tony estaba en la parte de atrás, sosteniendo la cámara con fuerza así no la dejaría caer y perder lo que había capturado.

El Director Fury aclaró su garganta y puso sus manos sobre la mesa delante de él, cruzando los dedos. Eleanor se acomodó derecha y frunció los labios, pensando antes de hablar. "¿Comenzamos?"

* * *

**Nota: Hola a todos! aquí les actualicé otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :) agradezco los reviews me hacen muy feliz :D y también los que la agregan como favorita y la siguen. Bueno... nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo... no olviden comentar ;) eso siempre me da energía para seguir traduciendo :P ... un saludo muy grande a todos!**


	8. Captura

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Captura.**

El Director Fury no perdió el tiempo.

"Stark, permítale que escuche."

Tony presionó un botón en la grabadora y el sonido se esparció por toda la habitación mientras Eleanor intentaba escuchar, su rostro se sonrojaba cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba.

_"¡Sabe que algo sucede! ¡Está convencido de que nos vemos cada noche! No creo que nadie le crea."_

El tono de su voz era tranquilo y a Eleanor le costaba entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Recordó la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior con claridad. Cada palabra que había intercambiando con Loki quemaba en su cabeza y no lo iba a olvidar en un buen tiempo.

_"¿Qué me importa? Esos patéticos hombres no podrán atraparme. Tengo todo un ejército listo para luchar contra ellos. Son tan débiles e inútiles como tú."_

La cinta se adelantó rápidamente y Eleanor escondió su cara del resto tan pronto como sus gemidos hacían eco alrededor de la habitación junto con los gemidos ocasionales de Loki. Su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate y todos parecían incómodos. Ella pensó que había sido más silenciosa…

"Hay más," le dijo el Director Fury a Eleanor mientras Tony apagaba la grabadora, sonriendo con suficiencia. Eleanor seguía sin hacer contacto visual con él, estaba demasiado avergonzada. "Pero estoy seguro que recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Loki la noche anterior y por lo tanto no necesita escucharla más."

Eleanor negó con la cabeza con los ojos aguados. "Me pusieron un micrófono. Me pusieron un micrófono en mi habitación. ¿No merezco algo de privacidad?"

"Mintió," soltó el Director Fury, parándose y paseándose por la sala, con sus manos en la espalda. Eleanor se desplomó en su asiento, sollozando, conteniendo las lágrimas. Nadie más habló a excepción de Fury. "Mintió en nuestras caras. ¡Puso mi equipo y sus amigos y familia en peligro! ¿No se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho? ¡Posiblemente esto es lo más peligroso que ha hecho! ¿No se da cuenta?"

"¡Mentí para protegerlos!" gritó Eleanor. Miró a los chicos y a Natasha, señalándolos. "Si les hubiera contado lo que estaba pasando, Loki hubiera atacado la nave - ¿por qué no pusieron _esa_ conversación en el audio?"

"¡Aún así debió decirnos!" gritó el Director Fury. "Al menos no tendría que haber sido sometida a sus – sus – ¡actos de violencia! pero a juzgar por la cinta de audio, ¡diría que había comenzado a _disfrutar_ sus trucos!"

"¿Cómo puede decir eso?" chilló Eleanor, levantándose y apretando sus puños. "¡No disfruto en absoluto lo que ha estado haciéndome! ¡Yo – yo – yo creo que es horrible y repugnante!"

"Los sonidos grabados en la cinta sugieren otra cosa," dijo Fury apretando los dientes. Eleanor no dijo nada. Sabía que él estaba parcialmente en lo correcto. Ella no había apartado a Loki. Pero, Loki no había sido tan violento. Había sido más delicado con ella. "¿Hace cuánto ha estado viniendo? ¿Es reciente?"

Eleanor se sentó de nuevo y tragó saliva. ¿Se suponía que iba a decir la verdad y arrastrar a Loki con ella? "Solo fue la noche anterior. Eso es todo."

"No me mienta," la amenazó Fury, golpeando la mesa con un puño. "Me contó que había tenido otras conversaciones, Eleanor. Ahora, _¡diga la verdad!_"

Eleanor levantó la mirada. "Le estoy diciendo la verdad."

"¿Lo está _protegiendo_?" gritó el Director Fury tan duro como pudo, tirando lejos el plato de frutas. Este cayó al piso haciendo que Eleanor contuviera el aliento. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara y sus ojos se miraban fijamente sin apartar la mirada o parpadear. "Dígame la verdad o tendré que castigarla por sus acciones."

"¡No he hecho nada por lo que deba ser castigada!" protestó Eleanor. "¡Estaba protegiéndome a mí y a todos!"

Las manos del Director Fury estaban temblando. No quería sino arremeter contra la testaruda joven delante de él. Clint le dio un golpecito en el hombro y el Director se paró derecho. "Continuaremos esto mañana cuando decida ser un poco más sincera al respecto."

"¿Supongo que habrán cámaras monitoreando cada uno de mis movimientos?" dijo enfadada.

El Director Fury sonrió con incredulidad por su actitud. "Puede apostarlo."

* * *

"Si viniste aquí a regañarme, entonces no quiero oírte," soltó Eleanor tan pronto sintió pasos detrás de ella. Volteó a mirar y vio a Bruce en la puerta del laboratorio. Se sintió un poco mal por mandarlo lejos de 'su' habitación – él pasaba mucho tiempo en el laboratorio – pero quería estar sola y no había manera de que pudiera regresar a su habitación. Ahora que sabía que las cámaras podían escucharla, estaba segura que Tony había puesto más cámaras _dentro_ de su habitación para capturar audio _y_ video.

"Yo, uh – no vine aquí a regañarte," respondió Bruce, caminando hacia su colección de instrumentos. Eleanor lo detalló cuidadosamente cuando empezó un experimento después de haber revisado unos papeles. "Vine a llevar a cabo un experimento."

Hubo un silencio prolongado y Eleanor se aclaró la garganta. Bruce la miró y alzó una ceja. "¿Me odias?" preguntó en susurro. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero trató de no llorar. "¿Por lo que hice?"

Bruce rió dulcemente y Eleanor encontró maravilloso que todavía le sonriera en lugar de mirarla con intenso odio. Tony le bajaba la mirada cada vez que pasaba por su lado en la nave. "No, no te odio," le dijo.

"Todos lo hacen," suspiró Eleanor, recorriendo sus manos a través de su cabello. "He hecho algo terrible, ¿no es así?" No dejó que Bruce hablara. "Sólo lo hice para protegerlos - ¡tienes que creerme!"

Bruce paró lo que estaba haciendo y la miró a través de sus gafas. Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, lo miraban y Bruce tragó saliva. Ella estaba negando con la cabeza, pero él no sabía cómo responderle.

"No sabes lo que él me dijo," continuó, sonando bastante asustada. "Iba a volar la nave y probablemente lo haga ahora que todos lo saben… estoy muy asustada." Eleanor avanzó hacia él y Bruce sintió lástima por ella. Cayó en sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Estoy muy asustada… no sé qué va a pasar ahora y no sé si todavía esté planeando atacar la nave – por favor - ¡tienes que creerme!"

Eleanor estaba mojando su camiseta con lágrimas y él la abrazó de nuevo. ¿En realidad iba a atacar la nave? ¿Loki estaba planeando volar a todos – incluyendo a Eleanor? "Te creo, Eleanor."

"No sé qué hacer," lloró.

"Tal vez…" pensó. "¿Tal vez deberías intentar convencerlo de que lo reconsidere? Intenta hacerlo recapacitar antes de volar la nave…"

"Loki es testarudo. No hay manera de que pueda convencerlo."

"Él se parece un poco a ti," bromeó Bruce y Eleanor se apartó de él, arrugando su frente.

"¡No soy como Loki!" soltó ella.

Bruce sonrió y negó con la cabeza, suspirando. "Más de lo que crees, mi vida." Hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces, "ésta noche, lo atraparemos. Las cámaras están encendidas y alguien estará vigilando. Tan pronto como Loki entre a tu habitación, será nuestro."

Eleanor se sintió mareada. ¿Realmente quería que se llevaran a Loki? Después de todo, eso significaría que se la llevarían también por mentir - ¿harían eso? ¿Encarcelar a una joven que no sabía nada? El Director Fury había estado disgustado con ella y pensó que podría meterla en una jaula como un animal si pudiera. Además, Loki había dicho que si se la llevaban, él iría tras ella. ¿Eso significaba que ella tenía que ir tras Loki, también?

Era ridículo. No había forma que ella fuera a salvar a Loki.

"¿Eleanor? ¿Estás bien?"

Cuando puso los pies en la tierra, se dio cuenta que Bruce la estaba mirando. "Oh, sí, estoy bien. Estaba pensando." Apartó su mirada de él. "Creo que me voy a mi cama."

* * *

Puntos rojos destellaban en cada esquina de su habitación. Eleanor yacía en la cama, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, mirando al techo. El ventilador giraba en círculos lentos y era completamente silencioso. Esperaba por Loki. Esperaba y esperaba.

En el laboratorio, Tony Stark estaba mirando por las diferentes vistas de la cámara. Vio a Eleanor yacer en la cama pacientemente, esperando a que su amante viniera por ella. Estaba bastante tranquila en la cama y por algunos momentos, Tony pensó que estaba muerta. Vio por un momento que las cortinas se movieron pero Eleanor permanecía inmóvil.

De vuelta en su habitación, el aire era rancio. Una parte de Eleanor deseaba que Loki se mostrara en la cama al lado de ella, pero la otra parte deseaba no tener nada que ver con él. Ella nunca había sido tratada con tal delicadeza, pero ¿eso era lo que quería? Después del problema que tuvo con su padre, se había vuelto del tipo ermitaña. Que la gente la tocara le aterrorizaba. La única persona que permitía que la tocara era su madre y aún así se sentía incómoda.

Pero cuando Loki la tocaba, la tranquilizaba. Parecía que él la apreciaba genuinamente, pero tal vez había estado exagerando esa parte. Suspiró; era ridículo pensar que en realidad ella le gustara a Loki. Ella no era nada más que un juguete para él mientras éste diseñaba planes para tomarse su hogar – su mundo.

Tony comenzaba a aburrirse mientras veía las cámaras. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y estaba seguro de que Eleanor de alguna manera le había informado a Loki que las cámaras estaban monitoreando cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero era imposible a menos que se hubiese visto con él durante el día… Eleanor había estado sola en el laboratorio la mayor parte del día o con Bruce, y Tony sabía que no había ninguna forma de que ella se hubiera hablado con Loki.

Tan pronto como Tony cerró los ojos, Eleanor escuchó un imperceptible _whoosh_ que la hizo alertar de la presencia de Loki. Lo empujó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

"Pusieron cámaras en mi habitación," susurró en su oído. "Tienes que irte antes de que vean que estás aquí."

"¿Te hirieron?"

Eleanor parpadeó, un poco extrañada por la pregunta. Negó con la cabeza suavemente. "No, estoy bien – me interrogaron – el Director Fury está – bueno, _furioso_. Quieren encerrarme bajo llave o algo por estar mintiendo por ti."

Sus labios rozaron su oreja y Loki miró alrededor del baño, comprobando si había cámaras. "No te dejaré. Si quieren encarcelarte, entonces los dejaré que me lleven."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?" preguntó. Estaba actuando de manera muy extraña.

Loki sonrió con perversidad, besando su mandíbula y llevando sus labios a los de ella. La besó brutalmente y ella lo empujó.

"¡Para!" respiró ella. "¡Esto es serio! ¡En cualquier segundo se darán cuenta que me fui y vendrán a mi habitación y nos llevarán lejos!"

"Tengo un plan," le dijo Loki. "Siempre tengo un plan. Dejemos que nos lleven. Te sacaré, Eleanor."

Eleanor lo miró.

"Caminemos a tu habitación. Dejemos que nos vean. Dejemos que vengan por nosotros."

"¡No quiero ser encarcelada en esta maldita nave!" le gritó y él cubrió su boca rápidamente, callándola. Ella apartó su mano de sus labios y continuó. "¡Por favor, Loki!"

"Confía en mí."

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" preguntó. "No me has hecho sino cosas espantosas, lo sabes."

"Sólo confía en mí esta vez."

"Más te vale que no me estés mintiendo, Loki."

"Nunca," rió con suficiencia y Eleanor negó con su cabeza, abriendo la puerta del baño.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, comprobando si alguien la estaba esperando a la salida. Nadie estaba sentando en su cama y nadie la estaba esperando fuera del baño. Eleanor se sentó en su cama y esperó. Las cámaras la estaban enfocando y Loki se sentó al lado de ella, mirando dentro de sus ojos. "Nunca debí haber mentido," dijo descaradamente. "Debí haberte apartado en lugar de permitirte venir cada noche."

"Te aseguro," respondió Loki. "Nada de lo que hubieras hecho me habría apartado de ti."

Esa declaración estremeció a Eleanor ligeramente y vio las cámaras parpadeando. "¿Crees que nos estén viendo?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?" sonrió Loki. "Me dijiste que Stark nos estaría viendo."

"Dijo que iba…" suspiró Eleanor. "Loki, grita."

"¿Perdón?"

"_Grita_," repitió ella. "Asegúrate de que Tony escuche tu voz."

"¿Qué se supone que diga?"

"_¡Cualquier cosa!_" Eleanor gritó y empezó a sonar un fuerte pitido. Eleanor se alteró y cubrió sus oídos, mirando a Loki quien parecía no estar afectado por el molesto ruido. "¿Qué carajos?"

"Creo que te escucharon, mi cielo," rió Loki y Eleanor saltó de su cama destapándose los oídos y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del torso de Loki. Él se sobresaltó por su abrazo y la empujó, sin imaginarse su repentina muestra de afecto. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Antes de que Eleanor pudiera responder, una voz sonó dentro de la habitación. Haciendo eco en los oídos de Eleanor y la reconoció – era el Director Fury.

"¡_Quédate dónde estás! Si te mueves, nos llevaremos a la chica, también._"

"¡Ellos me van a llevar de todos modos!" dijo Eleanor a nadie en específico. Esta vez, cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Loki, él no la empujó. Permanecieron allí, esperando y escuchó un clic en la ventana que se cerraba bajo llave así no podría saltar fuera de la nave. Aunque eso no importaba mucho para Loki dado que él simplemente podía desaparecer. "Vete," le susurró.

"Te lo dije, tengo un plan. Me aseguraré de que no te hieran, Eleanor."

La puerta se abrió de una patada. El Director Fury entró a la habitación primero, acompañado por tres guardias en traje y gafas. Eleanor se aferró más fuerte a Loki. Detrás del Director Fury y sus guardias estaba Clint, quien tenía una flecha cargada en su arco mecánico, apuntando a la cabeza de Loki. Las pistolas de Natasha lo apuntaban a él y Thor tenía su martillo, mirando ferozmente a Loki. Eleanor seguía sin apartarse de Loki.

"Sabías que te estábamos mirando," dijo Tony, dando un paso al frente del grupo. Eleanor lo miró y pudo ver que detrás de Bruce estaba su madre presenciando todo el episodio del caso. Su madre estaba viendo cómo ella abrazaba al dios que la había raptado y violado – estaba viendo cómo su hija era amenazada con armas y encarcelamiento. "Lo hiciste a propósito - ¡algo no está bien aquí!"

Loki apartó delicadamente a Eleanor y puso sus manos en señal de rendirse, sonriéndole a todos de manera inocente. "Está bien, me atraparon," dijo tranquilamente. "Si voy con ustedes, ¿la dejarán en paz?"

"¿Qué te importa?" soltó Natasha, apuntando sus armas. "A ti no te importa un carajo lo que le pase a Eleanor."

Loki dio un paso adelante con sus manos todavía en la misma posición. Eleanor estaba escondida detrás de él y el Director Fury sacudió la cabeza. "Llévenselos."

Los guardias se dirigieron hacia Loki, pero pasaron por encima de él, agarrando a Eleanor, quien gritó. Clint, Natasha, y el Director Fury fueron directamente hacia Loki, quien fácilmente se dejó tomar por ellos. Eleanor seguía forcejeando, no queriendo ser llevada por los hombres desconocidos, accidentalmente pateando a Loki en la espalda, capturando su atención mientras un agente la tomó de la cintura para forzarla. Eleanor le extendió el brazo a Loki, quien ya estaba apresado y le negó con la cabeza a ella. Agarró el brazo de Loki haciendo que se moviera ligeramente, mandando a Clint, Natasha y al Director Fury a la pared de la habitación.

"Te sacaré de aquí," gruñó Loki mientras Tony y Thor le agarraban el brazo a Loki y lo empujaban hacia la puerta de la habitación. "Sé paciente."

Eleanor, todavía en pánico, permitió que los agentes le esposaran las manos detrás de la espalda y fue escoltada por fuera de la habitación, detrás de Loki. Esperando ser puesta al menos en la misma celda, fueron separados y Eleanor fue llevada a una habitación oscura con una brillante luz en el centro de la celda. En lugar de tener barrotes como una celda normal, estaba rodeada por una pared de vidrio sin piso a su alrededor. Su corazón todavía palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho, fue metida dentro del vidrio casi derritiéndose a través de él, pero luego cuando volteó para tocarlo, estaba sólido otra vez. Golpeó sus puños contra el vidrio.

"¡Sáquenme de aquí!" gritó, pero los agentes hicieron caso omiso de sus protestas. "¡No he hecho nada malo para estar aquí!"

Uno de los agentes que era desconocido, caminó hacia ella y se quitó las gafas. Eleanor se tranquilizó y lo miró. "El Director Fury estará aquí en breve."

Se fueron y Eleanor miró a su alrededor. La celda estaba vacía y la luz la estaba mareando y cansando. Su frente se estaba empapando en sudor humedeciendo su cabello. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Loki y si estaba recibiendo el mismo trato. Probablemente no, pensó para sí misma. ¿Lo interrogarían primero? ¿Le preguntarían por ella? ¿Les mentiría o les diría la verdad? Se preguntó si su celda era la misma y si realmente contaba con un plan para salir. Debió haberle mentido solamente para mantenerla calmada. Si había mentido, Eleanor se molestaría. Quería salir. No quería estar atrapada en una celda por mucho tiempo.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Estaba vestida solamente con unos shorts cortos y una camiseta, se sintió expuesta y desnuda. Se sentó contra la pared de la celda y suspiró. No había escapatoria. Era más aterrador que estar con Loki.

Nadie la iba a rescatar. Los chicos no vendrían por ella – no permitirían que el juguete de Loki escapara de su celda.

Su única esperanza era Loki.

* * *

"Déjenme salir de aquí, patéticos mortales," gruñó Loki mientras golpeaba con un puño el vidrio que lo mantenía dentro de la celda. La celda en la que estaba encerrado era de un material más duro que la de Eleanor, especialmente porque se suponía que él era mucho más fuerte. Loki sabía que no estaba hecha para él. "Déjenme salir antes de que vuele esta nave."

"Tus amenazas son inútiles mientras estés ahí, Loki," murmuró el Director Fury.

Loki soltó un gruñido de frustración. "¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde la tienen?"

"¿Supongo que te refieres a Eleanor?" el Director Fury alzó sus cejas y se acercó al vidrio, mirando los ojos de Loki fijamente. "¿Qué te importa ella?"

Loki rió con desdén. "Dijeron que si iba con ustedes, no se llevarían a la chica."

"Estoy seguro que has dicho algunas mentiras en tu vida," soltó el Director Fury.

"Ella no merece estar encerrada en una celda," intentó razonar Loki, pero el Director Fury no le puso atención. "Déjenla ir o mataré a cada persona que hay en esta nave."

El Director Fury sonrió con suficiencia y le dio unas palmaditas a la pared de vidrio. "Voy a hablar con tu chica," dijo llanamente, llevando sus manos a su espalda. "Y veré qué tiene ella por decir." Después de un rápido movimiento de cabeza, añadió, "Volveré ponto, te lo aseguro."

* * *

Cuando el Director Fury fue al lugar donde se encontraba la celda de Eleanor, ella tenía su cabello despeinado, y su cara escondida de la luz. El Director Fury presionó un botón de la pared, atenuando las luces de la celda y Eleanor se sobresaltó. Miró a Fury a través del vidrio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Déjeme salir," suplicó.

"Loki ha dicho que no merece estar aquí," le dijo el Director Fury, sonando un poco entretenido. "Pero estoy en desacuerdo. Creo que usted merece estar aquí tanto como él."

"¿Por qué? Nunca he matado a nadie – nunca he violado a nadie - ¡no soy una mala persona!"

"¡Pero mentirle a S.H.I.E.L.D. y a los Vengadores para protegerse es tan malo como eso!" gritó el Director Fury y Eleanor se sobresaltó por su repentino ataque de ira. "Como dije antes, puso en riesgo la seguridad de cada hombre y mujer en esta nave, ¡incluyendo la suya! Mintió para proteger al hombre que tanto trabajo nos ha costado capturar –"

"¡Y es por mí que finalmente lo atraparon!" gritó Eleanor, con la cara roja. "¿Acaso eso no cuenta?"

"Me temo que no, Srta. Bennett."

"Por favor –"

"_¡Suficiente!_" soltó el Director Fury y Eleanor hizo silencio, limpiando sus ojos. "¡Me importa un carajo por lo que haya pasado! Su credibilidad ante este equipo se ha perdido y ¡tomará un largo tiempo recuperar su confianza! Mentir en nuestras caras es tan malo como eso – si Loki nos hubiera atacado, sería su culpa indirectamente por mantener su presencia en secreto y ¡no creo que entienda la gravedad de sus acciones!"

"Por favor, Director – ¡está empeorando las cosas!"

"¡Yo sé exactamente lo que hago!"

"¡No lo sabe! Usted sólo ve lo que quiere ver - ¡se equivoca al escuchar mi versión de los hechos!"

"¡No quiero escucharla!" soltó el Director Fury. "¡No quiero escuchar la cursi versión de cómo usted se enamoró del hombre que le hizo daño! ¡Está mal, mal, mal, Eleanor! Ha sido manipulada, ¿no lo ve?"

"¡No estoy enamorada de Loki! ¡Y no he sido manipulada!"

"¡Sí lo ha _estado_!"

"Él no me ha manipulado," Eleanor intentó asegurarle al hombre delante de ella. "¡Estoy bien! Puedo pensar por mí misma ¡créalo o no!"

"Tal vez, pero no es capaz de pensar _racionalmente_."

Y con ese comentario, el Director Fury se alejó de la celda de Eleanor y se fue, tirando la puerta de metal tras él y cerrándola bajo llave.

* * *

Hola a todos. Como he estado tan ocupada con mis estudios, no podré actualizar de manera frecuente, así que me disculpan los inconvenientes.

Contestaré los reviews:

**Linnet Lovelace:** A mi también me encanta leer sobre Loki, sea cual sea el contexto, simplemente porque es un personaje que me encanta :) Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto mis traducciones de las historias. Gracias por tu apoyo ;)

**Alana-kei: **Jajaja no pasó así exactamente pero como verás Loki sí se involucró para que no le hicieran daño a Eleanor :) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

Bueno chicos, nos veremos en la próxima actualización. No olviden comentar. Muchos saludos!


	9. Visitantes y manipulación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Visitantes y manipulación.**

"Eleanor…"

"¿Mamá?"

Eleanor levantó la mirada y vio a su madre caminando en la habitación donde estaba, presionando sus manos contra la pared de vidrio que la mantenía encarcelada. Eleanor puso sus manos con las de su madre y no quería nada más que sentir la calidez que sus manos le ofrecían. Lo único que quería en ese momento era entrelazar sus dedos con los de su madre y sentir la tranquilidad de que todo iba a estar bien.

"Mamá, por favor…"

"Querida, ¿qué has hecho?" Susurró la Sra. Bennett y Eleanor levantó sus cejas con amargura. "¿Qué has hecho?"

Eleanor negó con la cabeza furiosa, bajando sus manos y apartándose del vidrio. "No he hecho nada, mamá, por favor, tienes que creerme –" balbuceó, buscando las palabras correctas. "¡Lo que sea que hayan dicho, no me hace una mala persona!"

"Sé que no eres una mala persona," respondió tranquilamente la Sra. Bennett, mirando a su hija.

La primera noche en la celda había sido una absoluta tortura. Eleanor era una persona que siempre quería estar sola, pero se sintió _muy_ sola. Era un confinamiento solitario y lo odiaba. Tenía que dormir en el piso frío y era incómodo. Loki no estaba ahí para acurrucarse a su lado. Su calor no estaba irradiando su cuerpo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había dormido con pijama y no desnuda. Su cabello era un completo desastre, con friz y un poco grasoso dado que no se le había permitido tomar una ducha. Su estómago gruñía por algo de comida.

"¿Por qué mentiste Eleanor? ¿Por qué?" Presionó la Sra. Bennett.

Eleanor negó con la cabeza. "¿Te mandaron aquí a preguntarme, cierto? El Director Fury y sus estúpidos agentes y el estúpido Tony Stark"

"Así es," respondió la Sra. Bennett. "Pero quiero saberlo por mí misma. Y no se lo diré a nadie, cariño. Por favor… no puedo - ¿cómo pudiste dejar que él te hiciera eso? ¿Y todavía ser capaz de encubrirlo? ¿Después de todo lo que tú… _ustedes_ pasaron?"

"No lo entiendes – ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice."

"Él mantiene preguntando si te van a soltar," suspiró su madre. "Pero me temo que no lo harán hasta que tengan por seguro que no le hablarás de nuevo."

"¿Por qué no dices su nombre, mamá?" Preguntó Eleanor. "¿Loki?"

"¿No lo entiendes?" Chilló la Sra. Bennett, sollozando. "¡Te secuestró! ¡Te alejó de mí! ¡Mi hija! ¡A mi única y hermosa hija! ¡Te alejó de mí y te hirió emocional y físicamente! Pensé que después de que dejara a tu padre, jamás tendrías que volver a lidiar con esto de nuevo, pero entonces _él_ llegó. ¡Ni siquiera es humano!"

Eleanor negó con la cabeza de nuevo y tartamudeó, encogiéndose de hombros. "Él sabe sobre mi papá," dijo. "Se lo conté. Me persuadió de una manera tan – tan generosa y delicada…"

"¡Él es cualquier cosa, menos generoso y delicado!" Replicó la Sra. Bennett. "¡Te hirió, Eleanor! ¡Ha asesinado cientos de personas y está preparado para esclavizar la Tierra! ¡Tú no entiendes que no sólo te ha causado dolor a ti sino a mí, también!"

"Lo siento." Eleanor no podía encontrar nada más que decir. Nada parecía apropiado. Por una vez, estaba sin palabras. El dolor reflejado en su madre le punzaba como cientos de flechas de Clint y su corazón se partió a la mitad. "Te he dicho toda la verdad, Loki podría haberte herido o matado. Y hubiera preferido que me matara antes de que te pusiera un dedo encima."

"Tu seguridad debe anteponerse a la mía o a la de cualquier otra persona en esta nave," le dijo la Sra. Bennett con sinceridad y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Desearía poder ayudarte, mi vida."

"Quiero salir de aquí."

"No puedo hacer que eso suceda. Lo sabes, Eleanor."

"Lo sé." Eleanor bajó la voz en caso de que las cámaras estuvieran escuchando su conversación. Puso su frente contra el vidrio y su madre hizo lo mismo. "Loki dijo que me sacaría de aquí."

"¿Y luego qué?" Preguntó la Sra. Bennett con amargura. "¿Te apartará de mi lado una vez más? ¡No soportaría que eso me sucediera por segunda vez!"

"No, no, creo que ésta vez es diferente –"

"¡No es diferente!" La Sra. Bennett regañó a su hija. "Crees que se ha vuelto inocente y generoso después de unos cuantos días, pero la gente como él ¡no cambia de la noche a la mañana! Te ha estado manipulando de esa manera confiarás en él, Eleanor, igual que como tu padre lo hizo. No se puede confiar en él. ¿No te das cuenta?"

"No," Eleanor negó con la cabeza y bajó su mirada. "Le conté al Director Fury la misma cosa. No he sido manipulada."

"Estás siendo cegada por un capricho," le explicó la Sra. Bennett con sensatez. "A él no le importas, Eleanor. A él no le importa lo que pienses o lo que digas. ¡Está tratando de parecer mejor por tener a una niña ingenua e inocente que se enamore de él!"

"¡Te equivocas!" Gritó Eleanor, apartándose. "¡Te equivocas! ¡No sabes lo que él me dijo en privado!"

"No importa lo que te haya dicho - ¡mira lo que te ha hecho!"

Eleanor rompió en llanto, desplomándose en el piso. Su espalda se agitaba con cada fuerte sollozo y la Sra. Bennett limpió sus ojos y salió de la habitación, tirando la puerta como lo había hecho el Director Fury.

* * *

"Bennett, Eleanor."

"No tiene que decirlo de esa manera," soltó Eleanor. "Soy la única prisionera aquí. Por supuesto que soy yo, imbécil."

El agente que la había llamado parecía realmente ofendido. Presionó un botón rojo del panel de control que quedaba a unos pocos centímetros de la celda y apareció una puerta en el vidrio, abriéndose y revelando libertad. "Ha sido convocada para interrogatorio por el Director Fury."

Eleanor parpadeó varias veces, creyendo que era un chiste, pero entonces salió y suspiró de alegría. El aire era mucho más fresco afuera de la celda, y todo parecía mucho más grande. Sólo había estado en la celda 24 horas, pero estaba aliviada de estar afuera – hasta que el agente le puso las esposas de nuevo. "¡Oiga!" Dijo ella, pero el agente la empujó hacia la puerta. "No creo que necesite esto - ¿a dónde iría? Estoy encerrada en esta maldita nave."

"Son las órdenes del Director Fury," respondió el hombre y Eleanor se sintió un poco mal por gritarle. Sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Fue escoltada a la misma habitación donde había sido interrogada anteriormente. En lugar de un plato de frutas, había un plato con una pata de cordero con puré de papa y algún tipo de compota de manzana que se veía repugnante. Se sentó, preguntándose cómo lo comería con las manos esposadas en su espalda.

El Director Fury estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa y se dio cuenta que ninguno de los otros estaba detrás de él. Le hizo una señal al agente para que le quitara las esposas. Se frotó las muñecas y agarró su tenedor, llevando puré a su boca y luego tragándolo lentamente. Estaba frío. Y viejo. Pero se lo comió de todos modos.

"¿Qué va a preguntarme?" Preguntó Eleanor con comida en su boca. "Porque le aseguro, que no le _voy_ a decir nada."

"Veo que su actitud ha empeorado en estos últimos días," observó el Director Fury y Eleanor dejó su tenedor y tragó la comida, cruzando sus brazos. Se apoyó hacia atrás en su asiento.

"¿Se refiere a después de que me interrogara y me encerrara en esa celda?" Soltó ella. "Entonces sí."

"Todavía espero la verdad."

"Eso es todo lo que obtendrá de mí, Director Fury."

Él vaciló y le sonrió mientras Eleanor comía su compota de manzana, mirándola minuciosamente antes de ponerla en su boca y comerla con desagrado. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras la compota se movía rápidamente por su garganta "Srta. Bennett, ¿está involucrada con Loki?"

"¿Perdón?" Farfulló ella. "Quiere decir - ¿tener un romance con él?"

"Así es."

"No lo creo."

"¿No lo _cree_?" Repitió el Director Fury.

Eleanor lo miró a los ojos. "Eso es lo que dije." Se comió el resto de su comida y dejó el tenedor, tomando un descanso de la repugnante comida que el Director Fury había decidido servirle. Se preguntaba si la comida de Loki era todavía peor. "Me violó y no creo que eso signifique que tengamos un romance."

"Él mantiene preguntando por usted. Continuamente pregunta si la dejaremos salir," dijo el Director Fury. Eleanor se sintió rara. Loki estaba actuando de manera simpática. Y eso le parecía extraño. "Por supuesto, le dijimos que eso no sucedería."

"Que pena." Pausó ella y cogió su comida con la punta del tenedor. "De todos modos, ¿qué tipo de comida le han estado dando?"

"La misma que a usted."

"Es asquerosa."

"Lamento que no le plazca. Loki no se ha quejado de ella."

"Creo que no lo haría."

El Director Fury se apoyó en su silla y puso los codos en la mesa. "Necesito saber, Eleanor," dijo de manera tranquila y peligrosa. "¿Qué le ha dicho?"

Ella se encogió de hombros, mirando su comida de nuevo. "Dijo que se iba a tomar la Tierra. Dijo que yo sería su reina. Eso es todo."

"¿Le ha comentado de algún plan?"

Eleanor negó con la cabeza lentamente. "Honestamente, no. No me ha confiado ningún plan."

Él frunció los labios. "¿Ha confiado en él?"

Ella vaciló por un momento y se congeló. ¿Qué se supone que le diría al Director Fury sobre su padre? "No," mintió de nuevo. "Nuestra relación no es de ese tipo."

"¿Su relación?"

"Ya sabe… violador y víctima." Lo miró de nuevo. "Yo soy la víctima."

"¿Qué hay sobre el ejército?" Preguntó el Director Fury. "¿Ha dicho algo de un ejército? ¿Está entrenando alguno? ¿De dónde son?"

Todas sus preguntas estaban abrumando a Eleanor. Se frotó las sienes. "No lo recuerdo," dijo tratando de parecer convincente. "No recuerdo que él hablara sobre eso."

"Entonces ¿de qué hablaban cuando la visitaba en las noches?"

Eleanor se encogió de hombros. "De nada."

"Miente."

"No lo estoy."

"Nos comentó que se la iba a llevar lejos, lo recuerdo," dijo el Director Fury, entrelazando sus dedos. "Fue grabado en audio. ¿Quiere más comida, Eleanor?"

"No, gracias."

"¿Qué sucede cuando él la visita?"

"¿No es bastante obvio?"

"Lo suficiente."

Eleanor se mordió la mejilla interna. "¿Cuánto tiempo estaré en esa celda?"

La puerta del interrogatorio se abrió y dos agentes entraron. Empujaron a Eleanor de sus brazos y la esposaron de nuevo. Ella intentó luchar contra ellos, pero un codo la golpeó directamente en la sien y sintió que la habitación comenzaba a darle vueltas. "Eso depende de usted, Srta. Bennett," respondió el Director Fury.

Eleanor, a pesar de su creciente dolor de cabeza, pateó a los agentes. Ellos la tiraron al piso y ella se lastimó su barbilla, dejando salir un desesperado grito por ayuda. Una vez sus manos estuvieron esposadas, los agentes la levantaron. Los ojos de Eleanor estaban medio abiertos mientras la habitación a su alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse y finalmente cerró sus ojos y todo el ruido a su alrededor se apagó.

* * *

Eleanor estaba sentada en su celda, queriendo que alguien caminara por la puerta. Su sien estaba con la herida abierta y, no tenía idea de cómo había pasado, su labio también estaba partido. Su cabeza le latía y había sangre seca en su mejilla. Quienquiera que hubiera golpeado su sien, debía haberla golpeado con mucha fuerza – la había derrumbado.

Finalmente, después de dos horas de estar sentada en su celda, apenas consciente, Bruce entró sosteniendo una bolsa con hielo y un pequeño maletín en su hombro. Agradecida por su generosidad, Eleanor avanzó lentamente hacia él hasta el punto en que el vidrio los separaba.

"No puedo dejarte salir," comenzó él, "Pero te daré el hielo, ¿vale?"

Bruce presionó el botón rojo que el agente había presionado para dejarla salir. La puerta apareció, pero Eleanor estaba muy cansada para escapar. Y si lo hiciera, los agentes y Los Vengadores la encontrarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No tendría tiempo para esconderse.

Bruce envolvió el hielo en unas toallas de papel y se lo dio a Eleanor, quien lo presionó contra su sien. El hielo entumecía el dolor temporalmente y cerró sus ojos. Sintió una presión contra su mejilla y cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, se dio cuenta que Bruce le estaba limpiando la sangre seca de su cara con una toallita húmeda.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó, dejándola sostener la toallita húmeda.

Eleanor asintió débilmente.

"¿Estás segura?"

Asintió de nuevo, lentamente. "Gracias," dijo.

"Oh, estás sedienta." Bruce buscó en su pequeña maleta y sacó una botella medio llena de agua. La destapó y se la pasó. Eleanor dejó la toallita húmeda y con agradecimiento tomó la botella, bebiendo unos largos sorbos. Se la devolvió y limpio su boca con la otra mano.

"Siento como que hubiera estado aquí atrapada por años," dijo cansada. "Y sólo han pasado… no lo sé… ¿unas treinta horas?"

"Han pasado dos días, cariño," respondió Bruce, dejándola beber más agua. Ella suspiró. "Pero por la manera en que te han tratado – puedo ver por qué piensas que ha sido más tiempo."

"¿Tratan a Loki de la misma manera?"

Bruce mordió su labio. "En mi opinión, lo están tratando un poco mejor. Pero creo que es sólo porque quieren que confiese."

"Eso no va a pasar," dijo Eleanor rápidamente. "Loki no les va a decir nada. Si lo hace, es mentira."

Él permaneció en silencio.

Eleanor rió con amargura. "Por un momento, creí que en realidad le importaba, ¿sabes? Por la manera en que me tocaba. Nunca había sido tocada de esa manera. Era tan – tan – delicado y cariñoso." Ella comenzó a llorar. Sin embargo, era completamente comprensible. "Él me escuchaba, como si quisiera saber que tenía para decir."

Bruce negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "Eleanor," suspiró él. "Él te lavó el cerebro, ¿sabes?"

Ella asintió. Tal vez todos estaban en lo cierto. Loki no iba a venir a rescatarla. Era algo sobre lo que había mentido – justo como todo lo demás. De ser posible, sólo se salvaría él mismo. Ese era el tipo de persona que era Loki.

_¿Cómo sé qué tipo de persona es?_ Se preguntó a sí misma. Sólo lo había conocido por unos cuantos días y ¡la mitad de esos se la había pasado violándola!

"¿Eleanor?" Bruce agitó la mano en frente de ella. "Probablemente tengas una conmoción cerebral, pero escucha. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo para convencer al Agente Coulson para que convenza a Fury de que te saque de aquí."

"No funcionará. Él no me dejará salir."

"Lo intentaré, Eleanor." Bruce le sonrió y se paró, presionando el botón otra vez, cerrando la puerta y Eleanor se recostó contra la sólida pared de vidrio. Miró cuidadosamente mientras ella trataba de romper el vidrio con la palma de su mano, pero era inútil. No había manera de que la pared se rompiera.

Solemnemente dejó la habitación con su maletín y las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

Parecía que todo el mundo se había turnado para hacerle compañía a Eleanor. Fue su madre, y luego Bruce; después de Bruce, Thor vino a hablarle sobre Loki, pero todo lo que le decía entraba por una oreja y salía por la otra. Se fue, muy frustrado, y listo para golpear a alguien con su martillo. El día después que vino Thor, vinieron Clint y Natasha para darle un consejo con respecto a Loki.

"Aléjate de él por tu bien" le dijo Natasha.

Eleanor simplemente se encogió de hombros tan pronto terminaron la visita. Steve fue el siguiente en visitarla y se sentó a comentarle sobre su misión de recuperar el Tesseracto. De todos, la mejor compañía había sido Steve. Era agradable para hablar y muy carismático y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hizo sonreír a Eleanor. Sin embargo, su visita fue interrumpida cuando los agentes entraron a la habitación a alimentar a Eleanor con carne fría y compota de manzana fluida y unas papas duras.

Finalmente, Tony Stark vino a la habitación y vaciló bastante antes de aproximarse a ella, sabiendo que Eleanor iba a saltar encima de él a arremeter en su contra. No era que él estuviera asustado de ella, pero – bien, él estaba asustado de ella. No había nada que él pudiera hacer con la joven de diecinueve años más que regañarla como a una hija. Ella no era un hombre, por lo que no podía someterla a una pelea con puños. No podía presumir con su cantidad de dinero, porque ella también era adinerada. Y era bastante bonita, así que ser un playboy no le significaba nada a ella. La joven coincidía con él en casi todo.

Cuando Eleanor lo vio, sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y se levantó. Él notó la herida en su sien que ya estaba de un feo morado y su labio inferior estaba hinchado. Ella apretó sus puños y golpeó el vidrio hasta que sus nudillos se partieran y sangraran.

"_¡Hijo de puta!_" Gritó ella y Tony trató de detenerla para que no siguiera golpeando el vidrio, pero ella no lo escuchaba. "¡Eres un completo _imbécil_! ¡_Todo_ esto es tu _culpa_!"

"Era lo mejor," respondió Tony con su voz más calmada. Esto terminó por enfurecerla todavía más.

"Más te vale que tengas lista una buena disculpa para mí, Tony Stark."

"No te debo ninguna disculpa," dijo en un tono muy condescendiente. "Te salvé de ese monstruo ¿bien? Si no fuera por mí, todavía estaría hiriéndote, Eleanor."

"¡Él no me estaba hiriendo!" Protestó ella, golpeando el vidrio otra vez y haciendo que la celda se sacudiera ligeramente. Su cuerpo estaba temblando.

"Entonces ¿quién te hirió? ¿Quién te hizo eso en la cabeza -?"

"¡Los hombres para quienes trabajas!" Gritó ella. "¡Los hombres para quienes trabajas me hicieron esto! ¡Me esposaron y me empujaron en esta celda vacía y me han estado alimentando con comida repugnante, fría y vieja!" Ella tomó el plato que todavía tenía comida y lo tiró contra el vidrio. El plato se hizo añicos y las papas y la compota de manzana se deslizaron por la ventana.

Eleanor dejó salir un grito agravado retumbando en los oídos de Tony. Ella cayó en sus rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza y llorando con fuerza. Tony puso su mano contra el vidrio. No se iba a disculpar, pero tenía que admitirlo, ver a Eleanor llorando de esa manera era una vista amarga que no olvidaría por un buen tiempo.

"Eres un hombre arrogante, ¿lo sabías?"

Él lo sabía.

"Yo podría haberlo hecho. Hubiera podido engañarlo, ¿sabes? ¡No tenías que ser un maldito _héroe_!"

"Eleanor, a pesar de lo que pienses, realmente fue por tu propio bien. Ese hombre es un maldito hijo de puta. Es demasiado astuto para ti. Ha estado controlando tu mente y ni siquiera ha tenido que usar magia para hacerlo."

"Te odio."

"Puedo imaginarlo."

* * *

Hola a todos! :)

Contesto reviews:

**Princezz Inuyoukai:** Hola! perdón por la tardanza pero es que esta historia tiene los capítulos más largos de las historias que estoy traduciendo... gracias por leer la historia y tu comentario :) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ;)

**susan-black7:** La verdad Fury me cae súper mal, curiosamente en las historias que he leído siempre tiene una personalidad que hace que le caiga mal a la gente no sé por qué xD y eso que en la película me cayó bien :) y con respecto a Tony, sí! jaja yo amo a Iron Man pero en este fic se está dejando odiar bastante xD yo tampoco lo creía posible gracias por tu comentario ;)

Les agradezco por leer esta historia, gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización :) No olviden comentar :3 Saludos!


	10. Monstruos

******Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Monstruos.**

Hubo un audible estruendo.

Eleanor se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor. La habitación entera estaba temblando. El vidrio estaba traqueteando. Puso su mano sobre él y su corazón comenzó a latir inusitadamente rápido.

Su estómago repentinamente se tambaleó y se golpeó contra el vidrio. Su cabeza había recibido un fuerte golpe y gritó. _¿Qué carajos está pasando?_ Necesitaba respuestas rápido – las necesitaba _ahora_. ¡Necesitaba que alguien le dijera qué es lo que estaba pasando!

Justo como si hubiera deseado que un príncipe la rescatara, la puerta se abrió y un hombre desconocido para ella presionó el botón rojo, abriéndole la puerta de la celda. Ella permaneció allí por un minuto, confundida y se quedó mirando al hombre que le había abierto la puerta. Él le devolvió la mirada y ella notó algo en sus ojos. Estaban brillantes y vidriosos.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó él, alzando sus cejas. Nunca lo había visto antes en su vida. "¿Te vas a quedar aquí o te vas?"

Eleanor no le respondió. Corrió fuera de la celda y el hombre la siguió. Cuando entró al vestíbulo, los agentes corrían de un lado a otro, gritando órdenes. Los Vengadores no estaban por ningún lado, y volteó a mirar al hombre que la había salvado. "¿Dónde está Loki?" Preguntó.

"De vuelta en su celda. Ahí fue donde lo dejé."

"¡No sé dónde queda eso!"

El hombre le indicó que la siguiera. No intentaron esconderse de los agentes – ni siquiera parecían notar a Eleanor. Simplemente no les importaba. Debajo de ella, el piso estaba temblando y le tomó un tiempo pararse sin tambalearse. Las mesas la golpeaban y ya tenía algunas heridas en sus caderas.

Ella siguió al extraño por una serie de habitaciones y dentro de una de ellas, vio a Loki parado al lado del panel de control. Estaba mirando todos los botones, acariciando su barbilla lentamente. Se dio la vuelta una vez escuchó pasos y tomó su arma, apuntándola al pecho de Eleanor. La bajó inmediatamente y sonrió con malicia.

Estaba de vuelta con su armadura.

El piso se sacudió de nuevo y Eleanor cayó en sus rodillas, chillando. "_¿Qué has hecho?_" Gritó ella y Loki envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su brazo, jalándola para ponerla de pie. La soltó casi al instante y Eleanor miró al hombre que estaba a su lado. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es este?"

"Es mío – he usado algo de magia en él," respondió Loki rápidamente, esperando por más preguntas. "Esta nave se va a hundir, Eleanor."

Ella rió nerviosamente. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a sobrevivir a esto? No hay manera de que –"

"Dije que te sacaría de aquí, ¿no?" Preguntó Loki y Eleanor negó con la cabeza y retrocedió. "Lo tomé para que te sacara de la celda y ahora, te acompañaré para salir de esta nave… pero tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que tengo que atender primero."

Eleanor no sabía qué decir. No podía saber si estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad. Era muy complicado darse cuenta de eso y su rostro carecía de emoción alguna.

"Confía en mí."

"¿Qué hay de mi madre? ¿La vas a salvar también?"

"Escúchame," dijo tranquilamente, agarrando sus brazos y sacudiéndola con delicadeza. "Necesito que encuentres a Fury. Por favor."

"_¡Mi madre!_"

Loki apretó sus dientes y se rindió, suspirando. "Bueno, sí, ¡la buscaremos después! Ahora, ¡_vete_! ¡Y tráeme al Director!"

Aceptando su pequeña misión dada por Loki, salió corriendo de la celda en busca del Director Fury. Tomó un desvío, parando en el laboratorio y encontró un monitor flotando, al presionar sus dedos contra la pantalla pudo ver una imagen de lo que estaba pasando.

La pantalla mostraba una imagen de la nave elaborada en detalle. El reactor derecho estaba brillando con rojo y el estómago de Eleanor se revolvió. La nave _se iba_ a caer a menos que alguien la reparara. Los puntos se movían en la nave, simbolizando a todo el mundo corriendo frenéticamente.

Eleanor mordió su labio y buscó al Director Fury, finalmente encontrándolo. Estaba al otro extremo de la nave, en la sala de control. Cerró la imagen de la nave y el monitor desapareció ante sus ojos. Salió corriendo y bajó por los pasillos, tratando de recordar a dónde tenía que ir. Pero era inútil, iba a terminar perdiéndose.

Hubo otro estruendo debajo de sus pies y entonces – un rugido. ¿Un _rugido_? ¿Loki había traído animales a la nave? ¿Había creado algún tipo de monstruo? Estaba convencida de que la criatura de Loki no le haría daño simplemente porque Loki no la heriría - ¿cierto?

Los rugidos se hicieron más fuertes y el piso estaba temblando todavía más. Girando a la esquina del pasillo, había una enorme monstruo verde, corriendo hacia ella, listo para atacar. Ella retrocedió mientras él rompía las tuberías de las paredes y comenzó a correr, pero se encontró con un camino sin salida.

Se agachó detrás de la pared y cerró sus ojos mientras el monstruo alzaba un puño listo para golpearla, pero hubo un ruido metálico y una vez abrió los ojos, Thor estaba ahí con su martillo y el monstruo tirado en el piso. Thor agarró una de las muñecas de Eleanor y la llevó lejos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó ella.

El tomó represalias. "¿Cómo saliste de tu celda?"

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"

"¿Estás bien?"

"¡_Thor_!"

"¿Dónde está Loki?"

"¿Dónde está el Director Fury?"

Se miraron por un momento y Eleanor negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Thor podía sentir que le estaba mintiendo. Eleanor miró por encima de su hombro a la bestia tirada en el piso que estaba comenzando a removerse otra vez.

"Está por allá," mintió Eleanor, apuntando de manera aleatoria. "Lo vi."

Thor asintió y ella escuchó los rugidos del monstruo de nuevo. Venía detrás de ella y cuando se paró a escasos centímetros de ella, el piso comenzó a rajarse. Eleanor gritó y cayó al piso de abajo, junto a la gran bestia. Sostuvo su cabeza, extremadamente mareada, pero inmediatamente se levantó.

"¿Qué haces?" Gritó una voz y Eleanor se volteó para ver a Natasha que la estaba mirando. Sus pistolas estaban afuera, apuntando. Eleanor corrió y se escondió detrás de ella. Cerca de estar inconsciente. Definitivamente, no estaba acostumbrada a correr lejos de monstruos y casi caer muerta. Quería estar de vuelta en su celda bajo llave donde nada pudiera hacerle daño.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" Gritó Eleanor bajo los fuertes rugidos de la bestia lesionada.

"Es Bruce," respondió Natasha de manera brusca y los ojos de Eleanor se abrieron. "El ritmo de su corazón aumenta y esto es lo que sucede." Disparó al pecho de Bruce unas cuantas veces antes de que Eleanor tirara el arma de su mano. Natasha le dio un codazo a Eleanor en las costillas y ésta cayó al suelo.

"¡Detente!" Gritó. "Si es Bruce, ¡no le dispares!"

"¡No hay otra salida!" Gritó Natasha, cogiendo su pistola de nuevo. "¡Matará a alguien! ¡No es él mismo, Eleanor!"

Eleanor permaneció allí mientras veía cómo las balas rebotaban en el pecho de Bruce.

"¡Vete!" Gritó la agente y Eleanor siguió sus órdenes, trepando por una escalera y encontrándose en la entrada de la sala de control. Natasha la siguió y Eleanor escuchó los disparos que provenían detrás.

Natasha tiró del brazo de Eleanor y fue empujada a un pequeño espacio que había a su izquierda. Eleanor llevó su mano a su boca, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero su respiración era bastante audible en el silencio. A su lado, Natasha estaba respirando agitadamente y husmeó en la esquina. "¿Se fue?"

Hubo un rugido y Natasha retrocedió. Las dos chicas contuvieron su aliento y temblaron de miedo. La agente apuntó su pistola a Bruce como lo había hecho anteriormente, todavía grande y verde. Había destruido todo a su paso y cuando sus pasos se volvieron tenues y lejanos, las dos suspiraron.

"¿Dónde está el Director Fury?" Preguntó Eleanor silenciosamente, temiendo que Bruce saliera de algún lado y atacara.

"¿Por qué?" Natasha alzó una ceja. "Probablemente esté en la sala de control."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"El motor tres está descompuesto y creo que otro motor se vendrá abajo," explicó Natasha. "Esta nave va a hundirse a menos que Stark y el Capitán puedan repararla."

"¿Crees que logren repararla a tiempo?"

"¿Quién sabe?" Se encogió de hombros. "Ve a un lugar seguro por el momento."

Eleanor asintió, pero no tenía intención de regresar segura a algún lado. Loki quería al Director Fury por alguna razón. Pero ella no iba por el Director Fury para seguir las órdenes de Loki. Aunque el dios la había rescatado como se lo había prometido, ese era el momento de redimirse a sí misma por mentir. El Director Fury la aceptaría en S.H.I.E.L.D. si lo ayudaba a encontrar a Loki.

Fue hacia el lado opuesto de Natasha y paró ante unas puertas dobles mientras se abrían automáticamente. Jadeó. Había absoluto caos en la sala de control.

Eleanor permaneció derecha y pasó por el lado de los pilotos que estaban asustados, por la ventana se podía ver el reactor y el ala rota. Dos personas estaban ahí por el momento; Steve estaba apoyado contra una pared, pero no podía ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Otro hombre en armadura roja y brillante estaba empujando el reactor, tratando de hacerlo arrancar. ¿Ese era Tony Stark? Ella vio con asombro como el robot volaba en el aire.

Ella miró alrededor otra vez; nadie parecía notar que estaba ahí. Ni una sola persona posó sus ojos en ella. Los ojos de todos estaban pegados a los monitores. Finalmente, reconoció al hombre vestido de negro, gritándoles a todos los demás.

"¡Director Fury!" Gritó Eleanor y él se volteó para mirarla, gruñéndole.

"¿Cómo salió de su celda?" Preguntó con enfado. "¿Qué le pasó?" Dijo mirando las pequeñas cortadas que tenía en su rostro, producto de los restos que la habían golpeado.

"No hay tiempo – Loki – ¡debe seguirme!"

El Director Fury la miró, obviamente en conflicto. "Necesito que haga algo por mí, Eleanor," declaró. "¿Cree que pueda manejarlo?"

Ella asintió valientemente.

"Vaya por Loki y reténgalo. Manténgalo donde quiera que esté. Estaré allí en unos cuantos minutos – tengo que lidiar primero con esto. Haga lo que tenga que hacer – bueno, casi lo que sea –"

"Puedo hacerlo," ella estuvo de acuerdo y el Director Fury puso una mano en su hombro. "Lo prometo, estará ahí para cuando usted llegue"

"_María_, ¡necesitamos evacuación completa en el hangar inferior!" Gritó el Director Fury.

"¡Ya voy!" Gritó la mujer. Paró en seco y sacó la pistola. Tan pronto como ella gritó, algo explotó y hubo gritos. "¡_Granada_!"

El humo invadió el aire y el Director Fury empujó a Eleanor al piso. El metal cortó su mejilla y ella gritó, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos, intentando protegerse. El Director Fury la empujó detrás de un escritorio y ella echó un vistazo, viendo donde las pistolas habían sido apuntadas. Soldados desconocidos estaban tratando de atravesar la puerta.

"¡Director Fury!" Gritó Eleanor.

"¿Qué pasa?" Gritó de vuelta.

"¡Me voy!"

"_¡Eleanor!_" Gritó, pero la perdió de vista. "¡Vuelva aquí!"

Agachándose en medio del caos y los disparos, Eleanor hizo su camino a través de las puertas, con una bala que por poco le daba.

Finalmente, lo encontró. Estaba enfrente de la puerta abierta de su celda, sus manos detrás de su espalda y su postura recta. Thor estaba en la habitación y se preguntó cómo lo había encontrado cuando intentó guiarlo por la dirección incorrecta. Detrás de Loki estaba otra persona poseída por él. Loki vio a Eleanor por la esquina de su ojo y sus entrañas se removieron. No se suponía que regresara tan pronto – no se suponía que ella viera al malvado hombre que él era en realidad.

"¡Loki!" Gritó ella y Thor corrió hacia él, atravesándolo. Loki sonrió cuando Thor pasó a través de él, cayendo dentro de la celda. Loki retrocedió y vio mientras la puerta de la celda se cerraba, dejando a Thor dentro de ella. "Loki, por favor –"

Loki la ignoró como si no estuviera ahí. "¿Alguna vez _dejarás_ de caer con el mismo truco?" Se burló de su hermano cuando este trataba de romper el vidrio con su martillo. La celda se movió y Eleanor fue hacia Thor, pero paró. Loki rió. "Los humanos nos creen inmortales. ¿Lo comprobamos?"

Sonriendo, Loki se dirigió hacia el botón rojo del panel de control. Sus dedos se entretuvieron encima de él y Eleanor miró fijamente a Thor.

Hubo un grito detrás de Eleanor y ella volteó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el Agente Phil Coulson se hizo detrás de ella con un arma gigante. Le ordenó a Eleanor que se parara detrás de él, pero ella se negó. Estando parada entre Loki y Coulson, ella era la única razón que detenía al agente de disparar. Loki extendió su brazo y la empujó del camino hacia la pared.

"Aléjate, por favor," dijo el Agente Coulson. El hombre poseído por Loki estaba inconsciente en el piso. Coulson se acercó lentamente hacia Loki, alzando el arma. "¿Te gusta? Empezamos a trabajar en el prototipo después de que mandaste a El Destructor. Aunque ni siquiera sé lo que hace." Cargó el arma y la encendió. "¿Quieres averiguarlo?"

Los ojos de Eleanor se movieron de Coulson a Loki, pero Loki estaba desapareciendo. Ella escuchó un gemido y cuando volteó a mirar al agente, el cetro había atravesado su torso. Ella llevó una mano a su boca, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, desplomándose en el piso. Thor golpeó contra la pared una y otra vez. Loki quitó su cetro del cuerpo de Coulson y sonrió perversamente.

Loki emprendió nuevamente su camino hacia el panel de control y se detuvo por Eleanor, quien se estaba limpiando el vómito de su boca. Él la agarró del brazo y la puso de pie.

Sin pensarlo, Loki presionó el botón y el piso alrededor de la celda crujió. El piso se abrió debajo de la celda de vidrio. Eleanor vio cómo la celda – con Thor adentro – empezó a caer.

Eleanor comenzó a sudar. "¿Qué haces?" Gritó ella y Loki la empujó. "Loki, ¿qué has hecho?"

"¡Déjame!" Gritó él y su voz retumbó por toda la habitación.

"Tú – tú lo _mataste_, Loki..." Sollozó Eleanor.

Hubo un gemido y Eleanor se hizo a un lado mientras el arma de Coulson disparó mandando a Loki lejos hacia la pared. Loki yacía en el piso y Eleanor corrió hacia Coulson mientras el Director Fury aparecía en la puerta.

"Así que eso es lo que hace," dijo Coulson suavemente.

El Director Fury se inclinó al lado del agente y miró a Eleanor. "Hábleme," le susurró ella. "Mantenga sus ojos abiertos, Agente Coulson."

"He finalizado aquí," jadeó Coulson.

"Lo siento," dijo Eleanor, mordiendo su labio. "Es mi culpa."

Loki se puso de pie y se limpió, viendo a Eleanor consolar al hombre que se estaba muriendo. "Está bien," les aseguró el agente a ambos. "De todos modos, el plan no habría funcionado si ellos no tuvieran nada que vengar."

Los ojos del Agente Coulson se cerraron y su pecho se quedó quieto. La sangre salía de la herida de su torso. Eleanor se paró y retrocedió, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Cubrió su boca y cayó de rodillas vomitando por el piso abierto y el cielo vacío.

"Lo hizo bien, Srta. Bennett," dijo el Director Fury, mirándola. "Creo que dudé de usted –"

Unos brazos envolvieron su cintura, vomitando de nuevo. Alguien dijo su nombre – Director Fury – y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

"¿Mamá… mamá… mamá?"

Loki vio a Eleanor menearse en medio de la cama. Con un poco de magia, las cortadas de su cara fueron sanadas con su mejor habilidad. Demasiada magia en una débil mortal podría herirla todavía más. Caminó por la habitación, mirando fotos de Eleanor y examinando sus cosas.

Eleanor escuchó un cajón abrirse y cerrarse. "Mamá, ¿eres tú?"

"No."

Sus ojos se abrieron. Era de noche. Loki estaba al pie de su cama. _Su cama_. Ella se sentó y miró alrededor. Estaba en _su_ habitación. Estaba metida dentro de sus sábanas. Fotos de ella y sus amigos estaban pegadas en la pared junto con algunas fotos de ella y su mamá que estaban enmarcadas, encima del tocador y la mesita de noche. Las puertas de su armario estaban abiertas, revelando muchos artículos lujosos que poseía. ¿Cómo _carajos_ sabía Loki dónde vivía? "¿Loki?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Estás echando un vistazo a todas mis cosas?" Le preguntó con severidad y él rió.

"Tenía curiosidad."

"¡Eso no se hace!"

"Yo hago lo que quiero, mi cielo."

Parpadeó un par de veces. Todo comenzó a regresar a ella. Coulson. Fury. Bruce. ¿Qué le había pasado a su mamá? ¿Qué le había pasado a todo el mundo en la nave? – Eleanor sintió como si estuviera paralizada. Imaginó que la nave explotaba en medio del aire. Imaginó muerte, cuerpos que ardían cayendo a través del aire y luego al suelo.

Saltó de su cama y se giró hacia Loki, sus ojos ardían con ira. Por primera vez, Loki estaba asustado de ella. Estaba lejos de ser ella misma. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia él, con lágrimas en los ojos. Él se apoyó contra la pared y ella le dio una fuerte bofetada. Él frotó su mejilla.

"¡Hijo de puta!" Gritó ella, mientras le daba otra cachetada. Él gruñó cuando la fuerza de su golpe hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas. "¡Tú hiciste esto! ¡La mataste! ¡Los mataste a todos!"

"Eleanor – Eleanor, detente – ¡no hice tal cosa!" Loki la tomó de las muñecas, sacudiéndola con ira. "Yo no maté a tu madre –"

"¡Lo hiciste! ¡Sé que lo hiciste!"

"_¡Yo no la maté!_" Gritó en su cara. Eleanor se tranquilizó y lentamente Loki soltó sus muñecas. "Eleanor, no maté a nadie excepto a ese miserable agente. La nave no explotó. Te lo prometí, la nave todavía sigue en curso y tu madre y todo el mundo a bordo están con vida."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "¡Estás mintiendo!"

"No lo estoy." Respondió con delicadeza. "No ésta vez."

"Este no eres tú, Loki. Detén esta locura, _ahora_."

Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió. "Me temo que no es una opción."

"¡Eres un monstruo!" Gritó ella, tratando de darle otra cachetada, pero él la agarró fuertemente de sus muñecas, casi hiriéndolas. "¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Mataste a tu hermano! ¡Mataste a Coulson! ¡Mataste a todas esas personas!"

"Pero te saqué, ¿no? Cumplí mi promesa de ayudarte a escapar."

"¡Eso ya no significa _nada_ para mí!" Sollozó Eleanor. "Mi mamá… mis amigos… ¡ellos estaban en lo cierto sobre ti! ¡Me manipulaste! Oh - ¡debí haberlos escuchado! ¡Todos estaban en lo cierto! Fui una estúpida - ¡creí que habías cambiado!"

Loki echó su cabeza para atrás y rió. Eleanor retrocedió. "¿Pensaste que había cambiado? Oh, eso estuvo muy bueno, ¡en verdad! Me conoces por unos cuantos días y ¿realmente creíste que me habías cambiado? Una humana – una mortal – ¿tener tal efecto en mí?"

"Yo – yo – "

"Tal vez te gustaría saber," suspiró Loki. "La nave no explotó. Stark reparó el motor antes de que perdieran demasiada altitud."

Eleanor sintió un alivio en su cuerpo y sintió caerse en sus rodillas y quebrarse en lágrimas de felicidad. "¡Llévame de vuelta a la nave!"

"¿Perdón?" Dijo Loki, sonando bastante sorprendido. "Pensé que querías venir a casa. Ahora que te he traído, ¿no es suficiente para ti? ¿No es lo que querías?"

"Pensé que volvería a casa con mi mamá," replicó Eleanor. "¡No quiero estar aquí _contigo_! Me dijiste que ella está a salvo, entonces ¡permíteme verla otra vez! ¡Nunca dije adiós!"

"¿Y arriesgarte a que te encierren en esa celda de nuevo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo?" Soltó Loki, negando con la cabeza. "¿Realmente es eso lo que quieres, Eleanor?"

"¡No me importa dónde me pongan siempre y cuando la pueda ver!"

"Nada es lo suficientemente bueno para ti," continuó Loki, acercándose a ella. Eleanor corrió hacia el tocador y tragó saliva. Se sobresaltó cuando Loki alzó su mano. Pensó que la iba a golpear, pero no lo hizo. "Dime que no quieres estar en esa nave con Stark y todos tus salvadores. Me das la bienvenida en tu alojamiento y me besas. Te traigo a tu casa – hago algo agradable por ti – algo que querías – y ya no lo quieres más. Dime, Eleanor, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

Eleanor lo miró. ¿Estaba jugando con ella? Ahora ella era mucho más consciente de su naturaleza manipulativa. Intentó poner atención a las palabras que decía y la manera en que las había dicho. ¿Por qué simplemente no le había lavado el cerebro? "Ya te dije lo que quiero," dijo tranquilamente. "Quiero estar con mi mamá, ¡no importa dónde esté! ¡No me quedaré aquí contigo!"

Era verdaderamente aterrador ver a Loki tan enojado mientras vestía su armadura de batalla. Los cuernos de su casco parecían tan afilados que podrían asesinarla si la apuñalaba con ellos como alguna clase de toro. Y su cetro estaba brillando, listo para disparar algún tipo de magia – o simplemente podía asesinarla como asesinó al Agente Coulson. "Eso no es posible," siseó Loki. "¿Quieres saber por qué he decidido no controlar tu mente como he controlado la de los otros agentes?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque," hizo una pausa y acarició su mejilla. "Eres débil. Fácil de persuadir. No puedes luchar contra mí porque no tienes nada con qué pelear. Puedo matarte cuando yo quiera y sería la cosa más sencilla que haya hecho."

"No – No entiendo –"

Loki agarró su cuello y ella contuvo su aliento. "Mientras tú seas débil, indefensa e inútil, entonces te quedarás conmigo, ¿entiendes? Tengo la intención de hacerte la reina de éste inútil reino – ¿no te suena atractivo?"

"La Tierra no puede ser gobernada," respondió con dureza, agarrando su mano y quitando sus dedos de su garganta. "Sólo ríndete"

Loki sonrió con malicia. "Me temo que esa no es una opción, tampoco."

* * *

Hola a todos...

No sé como vayan a recibir esta noticia... u.u debería ir al grano cierto? Me estoy desmotivando con la traducción de esta historia sinceramente :(... no me da la misma emoción que cuando traduzco las otras... y no es por la trama, porque la verdad me gusta bastante! sino porque u.u... la ausencia de reviews es evidente y me hace sentir que no ha tenido buena acogida... pensaré que hacer al respecto o sino le cedo el trabajo de traducción a alguien más (bueno, si es que lo consigo)... por el momento... espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo... saludos


	11. Mitología nórdica y Gatsby

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Mitología nórdica y Gatsby.**

Eleanor pasó la mayor parte del día siguiente en su habitación. Dejó la puerta sin llave, sabiendo que Loki podría meterse aunque ella la dejara con llave. Se bañó por primera vez en muchos días y se puso su propia ropa la cual era maravillosa; extrañaba la ropa que le ajustaba bien. Loki afirmó que estaba en el piso de abajo, explorando la casa Bennett como un pequeño bastardo curioso y Eleanor no intentó detenerlo, con miedo a que la hiriera. En lugar de eso, tomó un libro de su estante – The Great Gastby – y lo abrió en una página al azar. Había leído el libro tantas veces que podía recitarlo.

Hubo un ruido estruendoso y el libro fue instantáneamente arrebatado de sus manos. Loki había aparecido delante de ella y estaba leyendo el respaldo del libro. Estaba vestido en ropas normales humanas. Su abrigo largo y negro rozaba el suelo de su habitación y era un alivio grande verlo en tales prendas. Ella odiaba su armadura de batalla. "¡Detente!" Gritó ella, bajándose de la cama y alcanzando el libro. Loki lo sostuvo encima de su cabeza y no había manera de que pudiera alcanzarlo. "¡Devuélvemelo!"

Loki se encogió de hombros y se lo devolvió otra vez. Lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente; la tapa era frágil. Eleanor hojeó las páginas y lo puso de vuelta en el estante, decidiendo que lo leería después. "No sabía que te gustaba leer," replicó él y Eleanor se mofó.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí," replicó fríamente. "Y sucede que ese es mi libro favorito, así que no lo toques."

"¿Absolutamente tu favorito?"

"Sí."

Loki rió. "¿Por qué?"

Eleanor nunca imaginó discutir de libros con Loki, pero continuó. Claramente él nunca había leído un libro de Midgard, los dioses de cualquier planeta no se molestarían en libros mortales tontos. "Porque…" pausó ella y miró a Loki, quien estaba husmeando todos los otros libros de su estante. "Porque es acerca de un hombre que se siente desilusionado con la vida llena de fiestas y dinero. Y así – así es cómo me siento." Había sido completamente honesta.

Loki tarareó en respuesta, pareciendo desinteresado.

"¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía?" Preguntó Eleanor, alzándole una ceja.

"Oh," Loki le agitó su mano impacientemente. "Archivos. Nicholas Fury ha estado guardando notas sobre ti, ya sabes. Tu archivo era bastante grande."

"¿Leíste mis archivos?" Preguntó de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué el Director Fury ha estado guardando notas sobre mí? No soy una mala persona. ¡Soy de fiar!"

"Está preocupado por ti – es lo que supongo," respondió Loki simplemente, caminando por toda la habitación hasta el televisor. Le dio unos golpecitos y alzó una ceja. Se hizo al lado de la puerta. "¿Quién no lo estaría?" Dijo tocando el pomo de la puerta.

"Tú, ¿tal vez?" Sugirió Eleanor y Loki rió de nuevo, abriendo la puerta. "¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"A explorar," dijo Loki, saliendo de su habitación.

"Creí que ya la habías explorado lo suficiente," dijo con amargura.

"Llegué a la conclusión de que investigar a mi ejército era más importante que revisar tu casa, no importa cuán maravillosa sea."

"¡Vuelve aquí!"

"¿Crees que gritándome órdenes me harás comportarme?" Se burló Loki, asomando su cabeza por la puerta y sonriéndole. Eleanor frunció el ceño. "Entonces estás equivocada, mi cielo. Ven – dame un recorrido, ¿lo harías, mi vida?"

Eleanor accedió con reticencia y guió a Loki al vestíbulo. Había varias puertas cerradas que daban a los cuartos de invitados y baños y armarios, y la única luz provenía de la luna llena que atravesaba el vidrio en el techo. Loki dejó que Eleanor lo guiara, caminando descalza desde la habitación hasta una larga escalera. Lentamente fueron bajando por las escaleras, y Eleanor estaba aferrándose con fuerza a la baranda. Sabía que era ridículo, pero estaba aterrorizada con la idea de que Loki la empujara. Cuando ambos llegaron a la sala de estar, Loki caminó alrededor, tocando el gran piano en la esquina.

"¿Tocas?" Preguntó delicadamente.

"No muy bien… no he tocado en mucho tiempo. El piano es más para espectáculos –"

"Tócame una canción, mi cielo."

Eleanor estaba nerviosa, más nerviosa de lo que creía. Ella quería a Loki fuera de su casa y quería que su madre estuviera en su lugar. No quería ser una prisionera en su propia casa. Loki alzó sus cejas, esperándola, y ella se sentó rápidamente, poniendo sus dedos entre las teclas negras y blancas. Vaciló e intentó recordar una canción. Empezó a tocar una suave melodía, no perfectamente, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que Loki quedara satisfecho. Cuando empezó a cometer varios errores en una línea, se detuvo y se levantó, su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate. "Eso es todo lo que sé."

"Estuvo bien," ronroneó Loki.

"Gracias," respondió tranquilamente.

"¿Qué más haces, mi cielo? Lees y tocas piano…" suspiró Loki. "No eres tan mala en la cama…"

"Ellos vendrán a buscarme," dijo Eleanor repentinamente y Loki alzó una ceja. "Vendrán a rescatarme de ti. Otra vez."

Loki sonrió. "Suenas segura de ti misma."

"Confío en ellos."

"Si no mal lo recuerdo, no querías tener nada que ver con ellos hace unos cuantos días," le recordó Loki.

"Lo sé mejor ahora," sollozó Eleanor. "Veo lo que estás tratando de hacerme y no va a funcionar."

"Y exactamente ¿qué es lo que estoy tratando de hacerte?"

"Manipularme. Has estado mintiendo sobre todo."

"No todo," dijo Loki con una melodiosa voz. "Mientras yo soy, en efecto, un magnífico mentiroso – eso es lo que mi hermano me dijo, en todo caso – no te he contado sobre todo."

"¿Oh?"

"La nave, por ejemplo. Esa era la verdad. Todavía está volando y sólo maté a ese agente. "Tú _serás_ mi reina cuando me tome este… er – _maravilloso_ mundo."

Los labios de Eleanor se fruncieron. "¿Es todo?"

"La mayor parte." Pausó él. "Pero es imprudente de tu parte creer que puedo cambiar en unos cuantos días. No deberías intentar cambiarme. No eres capaz de cambiarme. Por lo que deberías limitarte a tu misión."

* * *

"Es mi culpa," dijo el Director Fury tranquilamente, apretando sus puños y golpeándolos en la mesa. "Ella estaba justo en frente mío – podría haberla agarrado – pero estaba distraído… él se la llevó muy rápido – no tuve tiempo de reaccionar."

La Sra. Bennett puso una mano en su hombro y Fury negó con la cabeza.

"Y no tengo ninguna pista a dónde se la pudo haber llevado," continuó comentándole al resto de Los Vengadores. "No dijo nada antes de llevársela. No tengo una pista, ni idea. Se ha ido."

"Podemos rastrearla," sugirió Bruce. "De la misma manera que rastreamos a Loki. Será sencillo."

"No creo que Loki sea alguien que se quede en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo," soltó el Director Fury. "Se estará moviendo. Pero por ahora, rastréenla y una vez la encuentren, me lo hacen saber inmediatamente."

* * *

Eleanor estaba teniendo pesadillas de nuevo. Daba patadas en su sueño como un pescado fuera del agua y estaba gimiendo y hablando. Aunque estaba desnuda, su cuerpo se estaba calentando rápidamente y casi quemaba la piel de Loki. Sabía que ella estaba soñando sobre su padre y le dolía verla así.

Después de años del problema que tuvo con su propio padre, no podía evitar identificarse ligeramente con ella. Aunque sus problemas eran bastante diferentes, sabía lo que era querer odiar a alguien tan querido para uno. Confió en su padre tanto como Eleanor confió en el de ella y esa confianza fue cortada tempranamente en su vida mientras que en la situación de Loki había ocurrido a lo largo de su vida.

Siempre a la sombra de su hermano mayor. Siempre puesto de segundo cuando se comparaba contra Thor. El arrogante pero fuerte guerrero convertido en rey. Loki era el rey legítimo. Todo lo que Loki tenía, se lo había quitado Thor. El trono. Sus amigos. Su padre y madre. Pero no Eleanor. No, Thor no podría llevársela lejos de él. Loki no lo permitiría.

Eleanor gimió y cuando abrió los ojos, estaba a escasos centímetros de la cara de Loki. Estaba bastante despierto con los ojos brillantes. Ella respiró con dificultad en los labios de Loki y se quedó viéndola para asegurarse que estuviera tranquila.

"Tienes fiebre," le susurró y Eleanor se llevó una mano a su mejilla. Su piel estaba ardiendo. "Creo que puedo ayudarte."

Ella tragó saliva cuando Loki se puso de rodillas y se cernía sobre ella. Estaba indeciso. Honestamente, estaba un poco asustado por lo que ella fuera a pensar cuando se convirtiera en un Gigante de Hielo. Eleanor cerró sus ojos y limpió sus lágrimas.

"No, no, no," dijo él. "Abre tus ojos."

Ella hizo lo que él le dijo y vio mientras Loki rápidamente lamía sus labios y su piel comenzaba a cambiar. Sus ojos se abrieron de miedo tan pronto como su piel se tornaba azul. Se asustó, pero Loki la sostuvo y ella gimió otra vez y la frescura recorrió todo su cuerpo sintiéndose inmediatamente mejor, pero no podía comprender lo que estaba sentado en frente de ella. "¿Qué eres?" Dijo con dureza, sentándose y envolviendo la sábana a su alrededor. "_¿Qué eres?"_

Loki tartamudeó y miró sus manos. "Un Gigante de Hielo."

"¡Pensé que eras un dios!"

"¡Lo soy!" Respondió fuertemente, asintiendo con su cabeza. "Lo soy. Pero – también soy esto."

Ella miró sus manos. "¿Me hará daño?"

"No," le dijo. "Sólo soy una parte."

Eleanor tocó sus manos. No se congelaban al toque, pero definitivamente eran frías y no podía tocarlas por mucho tiempo. Apartó sus manos y levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos, que eran rojos. "¿Un Gigante de Hielo…?" Repitió ella.

Loki asintió.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó, riendo nerviosamente.

Loki no rió. Su piel volvió a la normalidad y continuó de rodillas. "Los Gigantes de Hielo son de Jötunheim," le explicó suavemente. Vio que ella frunció el ceño. "Es uno de los Nueve Reinos."

"Estoy perdida," admitió. "Creí que eras de Asgard" Hubo un momento de silencio. "¿Mentiste sobre eso también?"

"¡No! En realidad – escucha," le dijo tranquilamente, frotándose las sienes con los dedos. "Originalmente soy de Jötunheim, pero fui criado con Thor en Asgard. Odín – no es mi verdadero padre."

Eleanor quería saber más. Quería saber más sobre los Nueve Reinos y acerca de los Gigantes de Hielo y sobre Jötunheim y Asgard. Pero realmente quería saber por qué Loki le estaba contando todo esto. "¿Fuiste adoptado?"

"Mm."

"Bien," suspiró Eleanor. "Sabes lo que pasó con mi padre."

Loki extendió su brazo y Eleanor instintivamente sacudió su cabeza, pero en el proceso, se golpeó la cabeza en la cabecera de la cama. Gritó y Loki le tocó la mejilla. "Tu piel ya no está caliente."

"Gracias," dijo con sinceridad.

* * *

"¡Director Fury!" Gritó Tony y el Director entró en la sala. "La tenemos. Está aquí – en Londres."

"¿Londres?" Dijo la Sra. Bennett, abriendo camino para ver el monitor. La sonriente cara de su hija estaba puesta en la pantalla mientras el computador seguía el rastro de Eleanor. "Esa - ¡esa es nuestra casa! ¡Loki se ha llevado a mi hija a nuestra casa!"

Los Vengadores, El Director Fury, y la Sra. Bennett miraron al monitor. Era el hogar Bennett, pero todo era extraño. "Es un movimiento extraño por parte de Loki," asintió el Director Fury. "¿Me preguntó por qué…?"

"¿Para deshacerse de nosotros?" Sugirió Steve. "Debe estar tratando de enredar nuestras cabezas."

"Tal vez es un señuelo," dijo Clint. "El Loki de ahí puede ser falso o una copia de sí mismo. Debe estar tratando de distraernos mientras el Loki real está construyendo su ejército."

Todo el mundo volteó a ver a Thor, quien todavía estaba mirando el monitor. "Pienso que es extraño," les dijo Thor. "Creo que él quiere que los encontremos. Nos quiere para que vayamos por ella, pero por alguna razón que no puedo saber con certeza."

"¿Entonces está intentando guiarnos a una trampa?" Dijo Bruce, quitándose las gafas y cruzándose de brazos. "¿Es seguro aparecer de ningún lado y agarrarla?"

"Creo que deberíamos esperar unos días más, pero vigilándolos," dijo el Director Fury y la Sra. Bennett protestó.

"¿Y dejar a mi hija en manos de ese monstruo?" Gritó en la cara de Fury. "¿Cómo puede sugerir eso? ¡Probablemente la este corrompiendo en su propia habitación!"

"Sra. Bennett," suspiró el Director Fury. "No es seguro. Podríamos perder más hombres si vamos ahora."

"¡Ustedes no _saben_ eso por seguro!" Replicó ella.

"Ella está en lo correcto," agregó Natasha. "Tenemos que salvar a Eleanor. No podemos dejarla ahí. ¿Quién sabe qué podría hacerle Loki?"

"Loki no la ha matado todavía y él la ha tenido muchas veces," dijo Thor. "Creo que en realidad la quiere viva."

"Pero ¿_por qué_?" Preguntó Tony. "Quiero decir, él es como mil años mayor, ¿no? ¡Es un dios! ¿Qué está haciendo con una humana de diecinueve años?"

Nadie podía responder a su pregunta, así que nadie dijo nada.

Finalmente, el Director Fury puso sus manos juntas. "Esperaremos," dijo, dejando la sala.

* * *

Eleanor jaló la escalera que la llevaba arriba hacia el ático. Por poco cae encima de ella y gritó, pero Loki no estaba ahí para preguntarle qué estaba pasando. Subió la escalera y el olor a almizcle impregnó su nariz. Encendió la linterna, brillando alrededor del oscuro ático. Tuvo que agacharse debido a la poca altura del lugar.

Había unas cajas llenas de ropa, juegos de mesa, cosas de bebé, y luego – libros. Se puso de rodillas delante de la caja de libros y la abrió; el polvo se esparció por doquier, haciéndola toser y estornudar.

La caja estaba llena de libros de su padre. Él había sido profesor de historia y todos los libros eran de historia británica, historia americana e historia asiática. Apartó los libros que no quería a un lado y continuó cavando a través de ellos. Finalmente, llegó al fondo. Abrió un libro de mitología celta, pero no vio nada de importancia. El siguiente era uno de mitología nativa americana, pero lo puso a un lado sin abrirlo.

El último libro era de mitología nórdica y se sentó, cruzando sus piernas, y sosteniendo la linterna debajo de su mentón. Una de las primeras historias se titulaba: **Thor**. Miró las fotos y entonces encontró lo que estaba buscando. En la parte superior de la página, encima de un tosco bosquejo de un hombre en armadura, estaban las letras en negrilla: **Loki**_._Miró a la horrible imagen de él y se rió. Claramente no lucía _así_.

Eleanor leyó en voz alta para sí misma. "Loki era el atractivo y seductor dios de la travesura y el caos…" ella se encogió de hombros; no podía discutir eso. "Hijo de dos gigantes, Farbauti y Laufey…" hojeó más páginas, deteniéndose en otro tema. "Asgard es uno de los Nueve Mundos y es el país o capital de los dioses nórdicos rodeados por una pared incompleta atribuido a…" empezó a enredarse cuando llegó a palabras nórdicas que no podía leer.

Hojeó las páginas otra vez, parando en una sección titulada: **Jötunheim**. No se molestó en leerlo. Sabía que Loki le estaba diciendo la verdad sobre su origen. No había manera que estuviera mintiendo sobre eso. Eleanor tomó el libro y la linterna y salió del ático, cerrando la escalera y volviendo a su habitación.

* * *

"Investigué algo sobre ti," respiró Eleanor mientras Loki mordía su cuello y besaba su cálida piel.

"¿Y?," respondió él suavemente, besándola en la mandíbula. "¿Tu veredicto?"

"Dijiste la verdad," jadeó. Su mano recorrió su muslo y rasgó sus prendas. "Habían algunas diferencias, creo."

"Ahora no es momento para hablar de eso." Loki la silenció con un beso en los labios. Encontró su punto débil cerca de su clavícula haciéndola gemir y arquear su espalda. Sus caderas se oprimieron contra las de él y los ojos de Loki se abrieron y gruñó, recuperando su aliento otra vez.

"Lo siento."

"No tienes por qué," jadeó él, mordiéndola fuerte debajo de su cuello. Ella gimió y tiró de su cabello, pero a él pareció no importarle.

* * *

"Él nos está esperando," le dijo Tony a la Sra. Bennett. Eran los únicos en el laboratorio. Ella estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa, comiendo un pequeño postre que le había ofrecido uno de los cocineros. Tony estaba enredado con el monitor, haciendo un zoom sobre la casa Bennett. Podía ver el cuerpo caliente de Eleanor en la pantalla. Ella estaba en la cama al lado de Loki y parecía como si estuvieran dormidos porque no se estaban moviendo. "Loki no se va a mover a menos que vayamos por él."

"¿La van a rescatar?" Preguntó la Sra. Bennett.

"Ese es mi plan."

La Sra. Bennett rompió en lágrimas de felicidad y Tony le alzó una ceja. "¿Cuándo?" Sollozó ella, tratando de secar sus ojos.

"Mañana en la noche. Mañana cuando nadie esté poniendo atención, iré por ella y la traeré de vuelta aquí."

"Dígame," dijo la Sra. Bennett. "¿Estará segura?"

Tony miró a la abatida mujer sin querer decirle la verdad, así que la tergiversó. "Sí."

* * *

Eleanor le pasó a Loki el libro de mitología nórdica y él lo hojeó, como ella lo había hecho. "Mi padre fue profesor de historia en Oxford," le contó Eleanor. "Le gustaba leer libros de mitología – estaba muy interesado en ellos."

Eleanor sonrió cuando Loki comenzó a leer la sección sobre él.

"¿Quieres una bebida?" Preguntó ella.

Loki miró brevemente a Eleanor, quien estaba en pijama. Se había puesto ropa en cuestión de segundos tan pronto salió de la cama, mientras él intentaba persuadirla de vestir al menos alguna lencería. "Claro." Se quedó mirándola mientras Eleanor caminaba hacia el bar y tomaba dos vasos. "¿Por qué tienes ropa puesta?"

La cara de Eleanor se puso roja. "Porque no quiero caminar desnuda por ahí mientras estás aquí."

"Te veo desnuda casi cada noche." Sonrió él y Eleanor no respondió. Vertió un líquido café dentro de un pequeño vaso y un líquido claro dentro del otro. Le dio uno a Loki y él lo cogió con amabilidad, bebiéndolo todo sin dudarlo. Eleanor lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras él volvía al libro.

Ella sorbió el Martini. Sólo eran las once de la mañana, pero necesitaba beber desesperadamente. Miró por la ventana y suspiró.

"¿Tengo hijos?"

Eleanor miró a Loki y rió. Lucía absolutamente nervioso mientras ella rasgaba la página.

"No, no, no ¡eso no es correcto!"

"Es sólo un mito, Loki," le dijo Eleanor, cerrando el libro y apartándolo de él. "No tienes que disgustarte por eso."

Loki se mofó. "No estaba disgustado."

"Bien," respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

"Entonces vencimos, botes contra la corriente, dieron la vuelta en el pasado sin cesar." Eleanor cerró el libro y miró a Loki, que estaba sentado contra las almohadas. La miró boquiabierto. Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama y se encogió de hombros. "¿Fin?"

"¿_Ese_ es tu libro favorito?"

Eleanor asintió y lo abrió hasta la última página otra vez. "Pienso que la última línea es particularmente excepcional," dijo y Loki estaba impresionado con la manera tan sofisticada que ella hablaba cuando se trataba de libros. "Gatsby quería regresar al pasado y volver a donde Daisy, pero ella nunca había sido la persona que él creyó que era ella. Simplemente le estaba recordando la manera en que él quería verla."

"Tienes un don con las palabras, mi cielo."

"Como Fitzgerald," respondió ella, poniendo el libro de vuelta en el estante.

Loki estaba tranquilo y Eleanor permaneció en frente de su estante de libros, echando un vistazo a todas las novelas clásicas que tenía, sonriendo levemente. "Stark vendrá a rescatarte de mis malignas y cobardes artimañas."

Eleanor lo miró a los ojos y parpadeó. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó delicadamente, caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en el borde de ésta. Era la única manera en que podían hablar. Eleanor a un extremo y Loki al otro. Sabía que si se acercaba mucho a él, no pasarían mucho tiempo hablando. Se miraron el uno al otro. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" Repitió ella.

Loki sonrió perversamente. "¿Dónde crees que he estado todos estos días?"

"¿Los has estado espiando?"

"Así es." Los ojos de Loki trataban de buscar alguna expresión en el rostro de Eleanor pero ella carecía completamente de emociones. Él no podía leerla en lo absoluto. "Te rastrearon y te encontraron aquí conmigo, pero decidieron esperar."

"Esperar, ¿por qué?"

"Creen que estoy intentando atraerlos hacia algún tipo de trampa."

"¿Lo estás?" Insistió Eleanor.

Loki negó con la cabeza y sonrió, riendo para sí mismo. "En lo absoluto," le dijo.

Eleanor entrecerró sus ojos y alzó una ceja. "Quieres decir que, ¿me has mantenido aquí sabiendo que alguien podría venir a rescatarme en cualquier momento?"

La sonrisa de Loki se desvaneció. "¿Querías estar aquí, no?"

"Bueno, yo – yo – "

"Esperaba que quisieras quedarte aquí conmigo, pero ¿tal vez quieras regresar a la nave?"

"¿Cómo podría querer estar aquí contigo cuando me has herido tanto?" Comenzó a llorar y se frotó los ojos con sus palmas. No quería dejarla; Loki no quería que Eleanor lo dejara y regresara a ser amiga de Thor. El pensamiento de que él era el segundo mejor todavía persistía en el fondo de su mente y a Loki no le gustaba en lo absoluto. "Una vez Tony llegue aquí, podría capturarte, lo sabes."

Loki negó con la cabeza. "No, no me capturará. Me iré tan pronto llegue, pero necesito saber – ¿te llevaré conmigo cuando Tony venga a llevarte lejos de mí?" Eleanor no respondió, así que Loki continuó. "Él planea venir por ti esta noche, Eleanor. Si no quieres quedarte más aquí, entonces debes irte."

Aunque Loki y Eleanor habían tenido sus buenos ratos – leyendo The Great Gatsby, bebiendo juntos, leyendo sobre mitología nórdica, e incluso compartiendo vagas memorias de sus pasados, Eleanor tenía que admitir que el malo en él pesaba más que el bueno. Él la había herido de cada manera posible, la había violado, y la había mantenido prisionera en su propia casa. Algunas veces la trataba como si fuera de su propiedad, como si ella le perteneciera. Eleanor no quería pertenecerle a nadie. Loki era el chico malo. ¿Por qué querría quedarse con él? Cosas malas le sucederían. Podría quedar encerrada en una celda de nuevo y definitivamente no quería eso.

"Eleanor…"

"¿Sin condiciones?"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Me dejarás ir? Siento que hay algo que hace falta," dijo tragando saliva.

"Si no me quieres más, entonces vete. Deja que Stark te lleve," dijo él. "Pero volveré por ti más adelante. No saldré de tu vida para siempre."

* * *

Hola a todos!

He decidido continuar con la traducción de la historia. Sé lo terrible que es que lo dejen a uno con una historia incompleta, deja un sinsabor y pues no estaría bien con las personas que me siguen. Y es cierto, me desanima bastante que no me dejen reviews porque aunque se me facilite la traducción igual lo que más me toma tiempo es transcribirla y luego editarla para ver si hay algún error y sé que no siempre quedará perfecta así que me disculpan si se me va uno que otro error de escritura...

Gracias para los que me animaron a continuarla ;)


	12. La víctima quemada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: La víctima quemada.**

El brazo de Loki envolvía protectoramente el cuerpo de Eleanor durante esa noche. El ambiente cálido los hacía sudar bajo las sábanas. Todo parecía tan siniestro. Eleanor se mantuvo despierta, no estaba segura si Loki lo estaba; puesto que ella le estaba dando la espalda, pero supuso que estaba dormido porque no había hablado por algún rato. Estaba nerviosa – ¿realmente Tony vendría a salvarla? ¿Realmente quería ser rescatada?

Por supuesto que quería. Quería ver a su madre otra vez, y a Steve y Bruce, y al resto de sus amigos. Pero ¿a dónde iría? Loki sabía dónde vivía y no había forma de escapar de él. Algo de eso no parecía estar bien, pensó. ¿Por qué Loki la dejaría ir así? No tenía ningún sentido para Eleanor, pero no quería cuestionárselo.

Miró el reloj digital que reposaba en la mesita de noche. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y Tony todavía no había llegado. ¿Había mentido Loki?

Eleanor se dio la vuelta y los ojos de Loki se abrieron. "Tienes el sueño ligero ¿no?" Susurró ella y Loki asintió lentamente. "¿En realidad Tony vendrá por mí?"

Loki asintió de nuevo.

Se miraron por un momento. Eleanor agarró su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos juntos. Sorprendentemente, su mano estaba caliente. Todo lo que podía recordar era el frío toque de sus dedos cuando estaba en su forma de Gigante de Hielo. Eleanor se estremeció.

"Te haré saber que," dijo Loki. "Esto es tan contrario a mí."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella con una sonrisa, apoyándose en su codo. "¿Entrelazar los dedos? ¿Abiertamente con alguien?"

"Entrelazar los dedos con una _mortal_. Abiertamente con una _mortal_. Acostado en una cama con una _mortal_."

Eleanor sonrió más y reveló su dentadura blanca. Loki le sonrió de vuelta. Ella alzó su ceja. "¿Por qué estás sonriendo?"

"Tu sonrisa…"

Rápidamente, Eleanor cerró su boca y se sonrojó, girándose. Loki rió y la giró para verla de frente y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos otra vez.

"Me gusta."

Este había sido el primer cumplido sincero que Loki le había hecho a Eleanor. Ella sonrió de nuevo y Loki cayó en cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir. Quería decirlo, pero no esperaba que ella entendiera completamente lo que él había intentado decirle.

Ella respiró profundamente y besó la comisura de sus labios, apartándose rápidamente.

Eleanor abrió su boca para decir algo, pero Loki repentinamente rodó encima de ella cuando la ventana de la habitación se hizo añicos. Eleanor gritó y se paró de la cama, la sábana azul cubría ligeramente su cuerpo desnudo. Loki agitó su mano y ambos estuvieron vestidos en cuestión de segundos. Eleanor dejó caer la sábana y levantó la mirada hacia una armadura roja flotante que estaba en su habitación. Ésta la envolvió con sus brazos y levantó a Eleanor.

Loki permaneció en la mitad de la habitación, mirando a Eleanor. Ella miró al robot y la máscara que cubría el rostro se abrió, revelando la impecable cara de Tony Stark. "_¿Tony?_" Jadeó ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Nunca imaginó extrañar tanto a Tony Stark.

"¿Estás bien, pequeña?" Preguntó y Eleanor lo besó en la mejilla. Tony negó con la cabeza y rió, girando hacia la ventana. Eleanor miró de vuelta a Loki, quien había agarrado su cetro y estaba apuntando a la espalda de Tony. Estaba brillando intensamente.

"¡Tony!" Gritó ella y él se dio la vuelta, poniendo a Eleanor de frente hacia dónde estaba apuntando el cetro. Ella cerró sus ojos aferrándose fuertemente a Tony. Loki ya había disparado su arma y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras veía cómo Tony se movía muy lentamente. El rayo golpeó a Eleanor y ésta gritó.

"¡Eleanor!" Gritó Loki y entró en pánico, respirando agitadamente. "Yo – yo – yo –"

"Mierda, Eleanor…" Tony la miró, pero había quedado inconsciente. Todavía respiraba ligeramente, pero su camisa se había rasgado y olía a piel quemada. "Mira lo que has hecho, ¡hijo de puta! ¿_Ves_?"

"Yo – yo – " Loki se quedó mirándola y tan rápido como le disparó a Eleanor, se desvaneció en el aire, con el ceño fruncido.

Tony la agarró con fuerza y voló por la ventana rota, hacia la nave.

* * *

Eleanor se estaba despertando, pero no podía encontrar la fuerza para abrir los ojos. Alguien estaba cortando su camisa y se la quitaron con dificultad. Gimió de miedo cuando las manos de alguien tocaron el lado izquierdo de su torso. Nadie debió haber notado su gemido porque no intentaron calmarla o ponerla de vuelta a dormir. Pero recordó lo que había sucedido. Loki le había disparado. Pero él no quiso hacerlo… ¿o sí? ¡En lugar de eso quiso dispararle a Tony!

Algo helado tocó su lado izquierdo y se sintió aliviada hasta que algo más la tocó. Gritando, los ojos de Eleanor se abrieron y se dio cuenta que no se podía mover. Sus puños estaban sujetados a la cama y sus tobillos estaban atados. Estaba en una habitación luminosa con una luz colgando encima de ella directamente. Estaba muy limpia y había un horrible olor. Bruce estaba al pie del torso de Eleanor, con lo que parecía, un par de pinzas.

"No mires, Eleanor, será peor," dijo Bruce, acariciando su cabello. Eso no la calmaba en lo absoluto. "No mires."

"_¿Cómo se supone que no mire?_" Chilló. "_¡Duele!_"

"Sé que duele, pero tenemos que retirar toda la piel muerta primero," respondió Bruce calmadamente. Eleanor miró a su lado derecho y vio que Tony permanecía a su lado. Varios médicos estaban viendo a Bruce trabajar en Eleanor desde la puerta. La piel estaba completamente negra y alrededor se estaba ampollando e hinchando. Apestaba a piel frita. Su corazón latía dramáticamente. Eleanor tragó saliva mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Bruce continuó quitando la piel muerta de ella. Eleanor pidió la mano de Tony y él asintió, sosteniendo su mano. Ella lo apretó con fuerza casi cortándole la circulación.

"¿No pueden ponerme boca abajo?" Suplicó ella, pero Bruce negó con la cabeza.

"Vas a necesitar injertos de piel," le dijo. "Te pondremos boca abajo para eso. Parece que a lo que sea que Loki le hubiera disparado, por poco le deja un hueco; tienes suerte de que no estés sangrando a muerte…"

Tony estaba sudando. El sudor goteaba por los lados de su frente y su cabello estaba grasoso. "¿Dónde está mi mamá?" Eleanor miró a Tony y él continuó acariciando su cabello cómo Bruce lo había hecho. Eso la estaba calmando considerablemente.

"Está afuera con todos los demás," dijo Tony. "Están esperando a que Banner termine."

Eleanor asintió y mordió un poco su labio tan pronto como Bruce comenzó a pelar la piel muerta otra vez. Gritó varias veces, aunque estaba impresionada por la manera tan tranquila en que Bruce lidiaba con ella. El médico puso la piel muerta y quemada en un recipiente que había a su lado. Tony sostuvo sus hombros mientras ella intentaba arquearse del dolor, pero se rindió y decidió que Bruce terminara de curarla.

"Dele una pequeña dosis ahora," le dijo Bruce a uno de los médicos que tenía bata blanca. Éste asintió y sacó una jeringa de un cajón, sacudiéndola y midiendo cuánto líquido había en ella. "Sólo una pequeña dosis porque necesitamos todo lo que tenemos para la cirugía. Eleanor, esto te va a adormecer el torso así no vas a sentir nada. Pondré una cortina entre nosotros para que no puedas ver tampoco."

El médico insertó la aguja en el estómago de Eleanor, lejos de la quemadura, y ella tensó los músculos de su estómago. Gimió.

"Relájate," dijo Bruce, tocando su estómago ligeramente con sus dedos. "De lo contrario la aguja te va a doler más."

Eleanor hizo lo que él le dijo, y una vez el líquido había sido suministrado, el médico retiró la jeringa y puso la cortina. Bruce comenzó a trabajar. La dosis había comenzado a hacer efecto porque solo sintió presión en su torso, pero no más dolor. La cortina bloqueaba su estómago y no podía ver tampoco a Bruce.

"No," gimió ella. Intentó poner la cortina de lado, pero sus manos no la alcanzaban; su visión estaba comenzando a volverse borrosa. "No… no, la cortina… Bruce… "

"Estoy aquí," respondió rápidamente sin mirar. No protestó cuando Tony apartó la cortina, lo que complació a Eleanor. Vio cómo Bruce trabajaba cuidadosamente.

Nadie mencionó a Loki. Sin embargo, incluso después de lo que él le había hecho a Eleanor esa noche, todavía se preguntaba dónde estaba y si lo volvería a ver pronto.

* * *

La quemadura lucía muchísimo mejor después de dos horas al cuidado de Bruce. Eran sólo las seis de la mañana cuando finalmente fue sacada de la sala de cirugía en silla de ruedas a su habitación, los dos súper héroes estaban a su lado. No se atrevía a soltar la mano de Tony, la había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo. Él parecía un poco incómodo, pero viendo el estado en el que estaba, no dijo nada ni tampoco intentó apartarla de ella.

Bruce desató sus puños y tobillos y había envuelto su torso en un vendaje, que tenía que ser retirado al medio día para su cirugía. Eleanor no estaba esperando la cirugía y tampoco estaba esperando a que le retiraran piel de su muslo interno, pero si eso la iba a hacer sentirse mejor, entonces no había nada que discutir.

La primera persona en visitar a Eleanor fue su madre y estaba agradecida porque no se sentía con las ganas de lidiar con alguien más. La Sra. Bennett besó repetidamente a Bruce en sus mejillas y luego abrazó a Tony fuertemente, besándolo de igual manera. Estaba sollozando y dándoles las gracias, y Tony y Bruce simplemente rieron. Eleanor soltó la mano de Tony e intentó pararse para abrazar a su madre, pero los vendajes no se lo permitieron.

"Necesita estar en la cama hasta la cirugía de mañana," Bruce le dio instrucciones a todos y ellos asintieron. "Nada de comida o bebida hasta una hora después de la cirugía."

"Gracias. Oh, estoy tan contenta de que estés a salvo, querida," La Sra. Bennett besó la frente de su hija y se fue tan pronto como Bruce llevó en la silla de ruedas a Eleanor hasta su habitación.

Una vez entró a la habitación, Eleanor comenzó a notar que todas las cámaras habían sido removidas a excepción de una en la esquina trasera, que todavía parpadeaba una luz roja. Bruce puso sus brazos debajo de sus piernas y las levantó. "¿Puedes pararte?" Le preguntó y ella asintió, poniéndose de pie lentamente. "No quería levantarte… pienso que sería mucha tensión en tu lado."

Bruce arregló su cama y puso las almohadas y sábanas para que ella pudiera reposar.

"Lamento lo que te hice," dijo Bruce otra vez. "El otro día cuando yo – yo me convertí en el 'otro sujeto'. Te aseguro, Eleanor, si te hice daño, no quise hacerlo…"

"Él no quiso herirme," respiró Eleanor mientras intentaba meterse dentro de la cama sin hacerse daño. Había ignorado completamente la disculpa de Bruce. Él le tendió su mano y ella la tomó, tratando de acomodarse de manera que no se hiciera mucha presión en la herida. "Quiso herir a Tony, pero él giró y… y pasó esto."

"A pesar de todo, intentó herir a alguien," dijo Bruce con severidad y la miró por encima de sus gafas. Eleanor no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Soltó su mano cuando logró acomodarse completamente y Bruce se sentó a su lado. "Sólo porque no eras tú a quien estaba intentando atacar no significa que él haya cambiado."

"Creo que sí," respondió tranquilamente. "Se abrió conmigo y me contó sobre su pasado. No creo que él lo haya hecho antes."

"Eres fácilmente manipulable, Eleanor," suspiró Bruce. "Te está usando, ¿no lo ves? Está intentando que te guste para así poder usarte contra nosotros. Él no es un tipo bueno. Es malvado."

Eleanor no respondió. No estaba completamente segura si estaba en lo correcto o no. No se sentía como si estuviera siendo manipulada. Sentía como si Loki fuera completamente sincero y sintió como si realmente él confiara en ella.

"Ahora no es el momento para hablar de eso," Bruce negó con la cabeza y se paró. "¿Algo que te pueda traer?"

"Thor."

"Thor… bien."

* * *

No fue hasta mucho después – alrededor de las nueve en la mañana – que Thor había ido a la habitación de Eleanor. Estaba cabeceando, pero tan pronto como él se sentó a su lado, abrió sus ojos. Ella esperaba que fuera Loki y estaba apenada para admitirlo pero había esperado que fuera él.

"Lo siento no pude venir más temprano," explicó Thor. "El Director Fury quería hablarnos a todos."

"Entiendo," dijo Eleanor, mirándolo. Ahora que Loki lo había mencionado, era bastante obvio que Thor no era su hermano legítimo. Thor era grande y musculoso y un poco torpe comparado con el listo e ingenioso hermano que tenía. "Sólo quería preguntarte algunas cosas."

Thor sonrió y Eleanor se sonrojó. Ella no había hablado mucho con Thor y su voz le asustaba algunas veces, pero tan pronto como él sonrió, sus miedos desaparecieron. Su voz era tan fuerte como un verdadero dios, pero su sonrisa era la de un niño. "¿Cómo qué?"

"¿Cómo es Asgard?"

"¿Asgard?" Thor parecía un poco sobresaltado. "Bueno, es una ciudad hermosa. Con enormes castillos y brillantes y radiantes caminos pavimentados con oro. Todos allí son amigables con los otros…"

"¿Qué hay de Jötunheim?"

"¿Perdón?"

Eleanor lo miró. Sabía que él la había escuchado.

"Es un lugar oscuro y deprimente, lleno con nada más que frío y hielo. Los Gigantes de Hielo viven allí con su rey, Laufey. Ellos atacaron nuestra gente mientras mi padre era rey y tuvimos una guerra." Thor vaciló. "¿Cómo sabes de Jötunheim, Eleanor?"

Thor la miró a los ojos, buscando una respuesta. "Loki no es tu hermano legítimo," susurró y Thor parpadeó, negando con la cabeza.

"No, no lo es." Hubo otra pausa. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Loki me contó."

"¿Loki te dijo?"

Eleanor asintió. "Me contó sobre su verdadero padre y yo busqué en un libro – encontré un libro sobre mitología nórdica y había una sección completa sobre Loki. Algunas cosas no coincidían, pero yo le creí a Loki por encima de cualquier estúpido libro."

Thor todavía lucía sorprendido. "Lo encuentro extraño," dijo, negando con la cabeza. "Loki no es de los que se abren a otros, especialmente a mujeres. Apenas si me habla."

Eleanor sonrió débilmente. "Es raro, ¿no?"

Tal vez estaba siendo manipulada. Pero una vez Loki había entrelazado sus dedos con los suyos, ¿qué sería lo siguiente que haría?

* * *

La cirugía fue rápida. Ella siempre le había tenido miedo a las agujas y Thor tuvo que sostenerla mientras Bruce metía la jeringa en su mano. Él le dijo que hiciera conteo regresivo desde cien y por noventa y ocho, estaba fuera de combate.

Cuando se despertó, las vendas estaban envueltas en su muslo superior y su torso. Estaba aterrorizada de mirar su muslo porque sabía que habría un trozo de piel faltante. Sintió ganas de llorar.

"No te preocupes," Bruce intentó calmarla. "Lucirás bonita incluso con una cicatriz en tu muslo."

Eso no la tranquilizó en lo absoluto. No hablaron mientras él la llevaba en silla de ruedas a su habitación. Iba a estar en la cama por unos cuantos días porque estaría adolorida. Bruce le informó que Tony le había traído algunas revistas para leer, pero una vez las vio, se rió; todas tenían la cara de Tony en la portada. Armamento Stark. Nunca se había dado cuenta que ese era _el_ Tony Stark – por el que ella había estado tremendamente loca.

"Pon las piernas aquí encima," le dio instrucciones, alzando delicadamente sus piernas encima de la silla de ruedas. Su pierna derecha estaba adormecida. No podía moverla debido a todas las medicinas para el dolor. Su torso todavía le dolía y Bruce la recostó. "Es sólo una quemadura. Se pondrá mejor pronto, especialmente ahora que la cirugía está terminada. Sólo reposa aquí por un tiempo, ¿bien? Recupera tu fuerza."

"¿Qué sucederá después de que me recupere?" Preguntó rápidamente. "Tendré que mantener en esta nave, ¿no? Loki sabe donde vivo. No hay manera de escapar de él."

Los ojos de Bruce se abrieron ampliamente. No esperaba que ella reaccionara con ese tono tan fatal y con tantas preguntas. "Encontraremos un lugar para que vayas, Eleanor," respondió. "Una casa segura donde te puedas quedar sin que Loki te encuentre. Solo deja de pensar en él y lee algunas revistas o algo."

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a dejar de pensar en él cuando lo veo cada noche? ¿Si regresa en mis sueños o en mi vida real? Él siempre me encontrará y regresará a mí, Bruce."

Él sabía que la manera en que hablaba era por el efecto causado por las drogas, pero no estaba inventando nada. "Cálmate. Dos agentes permanecerán afuera de tu puerta esta noche. Si Loki aparece, gritarás y ellos vendrán a ayudarte dado que no estás lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderte." Ella parecía estar satisfecha con el plan. "Por ahora, deberías descansar. Estás sedada y luces absolutamente exhausta. Tony vendrá más tarde a darte la cena y estoy seguro que tu madre querrá verte pronto."

Bruce peinó su cabello desordenado y sacó la silla de ruedas de su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Eleanor cogió una revista, una _Rolling Stone_ con la cara de Tony sonriendo con suficiencia en la portada. Lucía sarcástico y arrogante.

Estaba contenta de que él hubiera venido a rescatarla. Su respeto hacia él había incrementado drásticamente. Eran diferentes, pensó. Muy diferentes. Mientras leía las entrevistas con Tony en las revistas y las muchas historias, parecía que Tony disfrutaba bastante de su fama y popularidad.

Tony era un genio.

Eleanor era la hija de una artista.

Tony era acechado y perseguido por cientos y cientos de hermosas mujeres.

El único hombre que había perseguido a Eleanor era el hijo del amigo de su mamá – Benjamin Berry – quien la Sra. Bennett esperaba le pidiera casarse con él.

Sus vidas eran muy diferentes pero no tanto al mismo tiempo. Mentalmente Eleanor se recordó tener una charla con Tony después.

Su cerebro estaba zumbando con pensamientos absurdos y aleatorios. Las drogas no estaban disminuyendo el efecto y pensó que era mejor dormir. Pero parte de ella temía que si ella cerraba los ojos, Loki aparecería en su habitación. Miró a la cámara que había en la esquina de la habitación; no le haría ningún bien si él decidía visitarla.

Pero ¿tenía miedo? Había tenido alguno de sus mejores momentos con él en su casa. Habían sido más que conocidos. Habían sido más que sólo secuestrador y víctima. Ella había sido más que una prisionera. Habían actuado como si fueran amigos – no muy buenos amigos, pero amigos.

Sin embargo, Loki la había atacado. No a propósito – o eso pensó – pero la había atacado. Casi la mata. La había quemado y por él, había un trozo de piel faltante en su muslo. Aunque Bruce le había dicho una y otra vez que no había perdido mucha piel, ella se sentía fea, abusada y cicatrizada.

No podía decidir si quería a Loki allí o no. Él era muy impredecible, ¿qué había con sus estados de ánimo cambiantes? Podía ser mortalmente violento en un segundo y al siguiente extremadamente agradable. Eleanor nunca podía predecir su estado de ánimo; era tan bueno escondiendo sus emociones y escondiendo sus pensamientos. Era tan difícil de leer. Todo sería más fácil si expresara sus emociones, pero sabía que eso nunca sucedería en un millón de años. Eso _jamás_ sucedería.

En medio de sus arbitrarios pensamientos, las drogas la llevaron a un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Hola :)**

Mil y mil disculpas u.u sé que me demoré una eternidad para actualizar, pero tuve una temporada en que estuve muy ocupada tanto que mis otros fics me los ayudó a traducir una amiga porque no tenía tiempo... pero ahorita ya terminé todo entonces puedo volver a actualizar con frecuencia... contesto los reviews:

**Alana-kei:** Lamento la prolongada espera u.u pero lo importante es que ya volví a actualizar :)

**Yiyukimo-ak: **Gracias a ti por estar pendiente de la historia :)

**Princezz Inuyoukai: **Jaja sí, Loki puede ser "romántico" a veces xD lo importante es que ya está dejando conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos :3

**CureMoon: **Gracias :) sé que me demoré bastante para actualizar pero prometí no dejar abandonado este fic y no lo haré ;)

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, espero que la sigan leyendo :) nos vemos en la próxima actualización ... saludos!


	13. Luchando de vuelta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Luchando de vuelta.**

"¿Cómo lo haces?"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Cómo haces para lidiar con la fama?" Preguntó Eleanor. "Todas las chicas persiguiéndote… ¿cómo las soportas? La presión de la prensa y todo eso. Las apariciones públicas. No entiendo cómo puede gustarte eso."

Tony sonrió, poniendo la bandeja de comida al vapor en la mesita de noche. Se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con una de sus sonrisas más arrogantes. "No es difícil," respondió, bastante seguro de sí mismo. "Honestamente, me gusta la atención. Quiero decir, me la merezco."

"Por supuesto…" Eleanor rodó sus ojos y Tony se mofó.

"Supongo que la vida llena de fama no es para mí. No me gusta la atención."

"Aprenderás a disfrutarla," dijo Tony. "Cuando te vuelvas mayor. Es aburrido ser normal."

"Sí, pero tú eres famoso por ti mismo. Yo soy famosa por mi madre. Al menos, en Inglaterra soy famosa. Los paparazzi acechan mi casa como locos, aunque últimamente no porque creen que estoy secuestrada. Todos tienen miedo de Loki, supongo."

"Conozco algo del arte de tu madre," dijo Tony. "Tengo una pintura de ella colgada en mi casa en Miami. Pero en todo caso, estoy seguro que ahora eres más famosa por todo este asunto de Loki."

"¿Eso es algo por lo que deba sentirme orgullosa? No quiero ser reconocida por haber sido secuestrada por un dios."

"Es mejor que no ser famoso, ¿no? Tienes más libertad porque eres reconocido. Puedes hacer más cosas por eso y la gente no se quejará."

Eleanor se encogió de hombros. "Lo entiendo," respondió. "Ir a la escuela fue un absoluto infierno, ¿sabes? La gente siempre preguntando si podían venir. Especialmente los artistas."

"Tu madre es buena, Eleanor."

Ella resopló. "Apenas si es arte. Ella salpica unos cuantos colores en un lienzo y la gente se lo come como locos. Como alguna clase de droga. Yo podría hacer eso también."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?"

"No lo sé."

"Pereza."

"Probablemente."

* * *

Alguien golpeó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y Tony se despertó de su cabeceada, secando las babas de la comisura de su boca. Miró rápidamente al monitor blanco y negro. Todo el mundo se había reunido alrededor y él los empujó a un lado, mirando de cerca.

Loki estaba de pie en la habitación de Eleanor, pero ella estaba profundamente dormida, en medio de varias almohadas que le habían dado. Él la estaba viendo desde el borde de la cama, pero no lucía malicioso en lo absoluto. Sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda y se mecía de un lado para otro en sus talones. Tampoco había visto la cámara o la había visto pero no le importaba, pero el pensamiento de Tony era que a él no le importaba.

"¿Qué estamos esperando?" Gruñó Tony, recorriendo sus dedos a través de sus mechones oscuros. "¡Atrapémoslo! ¿Qué están haciendo los agentes?"

"No han escuchado a Loki todavía," respondió Steve, cambiando a otra cámara y apuntando a los agentes durmientes afuera de la habitación de Eleanor. Estaban sentados en sillas de madera con sus cabezas reposando contra las paredes frías y metálicas.

"No, espera," les dijo Thor a todos tranquilamente. Los Vengadores se reunieron alrededor de la pantalla y vieron mientras la escena se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Estaban contentos de que el Director Fury estuviera dormido o de lo contrario habría actuado precipitadamente y quién sabe qué habría sucedido entonces. "Quiero saber qué va a hacer."

Loki se quedó mirando cómo dormía la joven. Su pecho subía despacio con cada respiración prolongada y firme que tomaba. Su cabello rubio se extendía por toda la esponjosa almohada donde reposaba. Las sábanas la tapaban hasta por debajo de la altura del hombro y estaba completamente quieta.

Se movió y se sentó a su lado, bajando la sábana. Sus ojos se abrieron y no se sorprendió de ver a Loki. "Sabía que vendrías de vuelta," respiró ella.

Loki asintió.

"Están viendo," susurró ella, asintiendo a la cámara. "Por favor, vete."

"Eleanor," empezó él y ella negó con la cabeza. "Te hice daño."

"Sí."

"¿Qué tan grave?"

"Bastante grave."

Loki bajó la sábana hasta sus rodillas y tocó su muslo con delicadeza donde la piel había sido retirada. Todavía estaba vendado. Loki retiró sus dedos rápidamente. Le levantó la camisa y le tocó el estómago. Eleanor se tensó. "¿Me permites?" Preguntó Loki. Ella lo dudó por un instante. "Solo quiero ver qué te he hecho."

"Tal vez sería mejor que no lo vieras," respondió Eleanor, apartando su mano ligeramente. Loki la miró a los ojos.

"¿Está tan mal?" Preguntó tranquilamente y ella se encogió de hombros. "Nunca quise herirte, Eleanor. Fue Stark al que realmente estaba apuntando. Estaba tan enojado cuando trató de llevarte –"

"Dijiste que podía irme, Loki," protestó ella en un susurro silencioso. "Además, todavía estoy enojada. Trataste de herir a mi amigo – mi _amigo_. No te perdonaré por eso."

"No pediré perdón," soltó Loki. Él apretó sus puños y Eleanor frunció el ceño, hundiéndose en sus almohadas. "Y no me disculparé por algo que no lamento. Quería hundir a Stark, pero no quise herirte. Por _eso_, yo… yo…" no podía disculparse. Burlándose, continuó. "Lo lamento."

"Eso no fue sincero," ella cruzó sus brazos sobre sus vendas.

Loki quería ver con urgencia lo que le había hecho. Tocó sus brazos y los apartó con delicadeza. Levanto su camisa lo suficientemente alto para poder ver sus vendas. Ella no opuso resistencia cuando él la alzó de sus almohadas y comenzó a desenvolver su torso. Jadeó de miedo mientras él le hacía presión en su costado. Puso las vendas a un lado y sus dedos recorrieron los puntos que tenía en él. Ella apretó con fuerza sus dientes y tembló mientras él fruncía sus labios. "Es peor de lo que pensé. ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó.

Eleanor asintió bruscamente. "Estoy bien. Bruce lo atendió tan rápido como llegué a la nave," explicó ella. "Hizo un muy buen trabajo."

"Sí, lo hizo."

"Se curará pronto."

"Me alegra."

"¿Podrías envolverme otra vez?"

Loki hizo lo que le dijo, envolviéndolo no tan bien, pero lo suficiente para pasar el resto de la noche y Bruce podría arreglarlo a la mañana siguiente. Eleanor miró a la cámara, pero trató de ser discreta como fuera posible así nadie vendría a toda prisa a la habitación. Una vez finalizó, Loki se inclinó para besarla, pero Eleanor lo rechazó y sus labios besaron su mandíbula en lugar de sus labios.

"Vete. Vete antes de que entren a mi habitación," dijo Eleanor. "No quiero que te capturen de nuevo. Necesito descansar."

Loki frunció el ceño. "¿Has hablado con Thor?"

"Sí."

"Él nunca te hubiera herido de la manera en que yo lo hice."

"Estás en lo cierto."

Loki parecía enojado de repente. Saltó de la cama y se paseó por la habitación. Su voz se volvía más fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para despertar a los agentes. Todavía tenía control sobre sí, o eso parecía. "Prefieres a Thor sobre mí," gruñó él. Repentinamente, su voz se volvió más fuerte, haciendo eco por toda la habitación y los oídos de Eleanor. "_¡Todo el mundo lo hace!_"

"Loki –"

"¡Lo _haces_!" Gritó en su cara. Eleanor vio sus ojos llenos con lágrimas y ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Loki dejó salir un grito de frustración y le dio un golpe a la lámpara que reposaba en la mesita de noche, haciendo que cayera al suelo en un estruendo y envolvió sus dedos alrededor del cuello de Eleanor. La puerta se abrió rápidamente. Loki apartó la mano de su cuello, mirando hacia la puerta. Thor había entrado con los demás, sosteniendo su martillo. "Deja de hacerte el héroe, hermano."

"Loki," dijo Thor con firmeza. "No juegues con ella."

Loki sonrió y retrocedió algunos pasos. "¿Jugar? Yo no juego, hermano." Su tono era mucho más delicado, pero parecía temeroso. "Salvaste a ésta patética mortal pensando que te haría un héroe, pero no lo hará. Termina el acto. Regresa a casa. Éste planeta es mío."

Thor avanzó, pero Loki se desvaneció en el aire.

La Sra. Bennett empujó a todos a un lado, corriendo hacia su hija. Eleanor cerró sus ojos y sintió los cálidos brazos de su madre envolviéndola. Estaba temblando de miedo; honestamente tenía miedo de que Loki la fuera a atacar otra vez. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras oía a su mamá sollozando.

"Eleanor," Clint se había hecho a su lado. Bruce estaba recogiendo las piezas de la lámpara hecha añicos. El ventilador estaba zumbando ruidosamente encima de ella y la luz del techo estaba parpadeando. "Lo sentimos… no sabíamos que regresaría."

"¡Se los dije! ¡Sabía que él regresaría!" Gritó Eleanor repentinamente. "¡Ustedes sabían que él regresaría también!"

La Sra. Bennett retrocedió y todos se miraron, intercambiando miradas de preocupación.

"¡Él _siempre_ regresará!" Continuó diciendo con fuerza. "No importa donde esté o con quien esté, ¡tendré que lidiar con esto cada noche por el resto de mi vida!"

Natasha negó con la cabeza, haciéndose al lado de Clint. "No, no lo hará," le dijo a Eleanor. "Loki se cansará de sus inútiles intentos por gobernar la Tierra; nos aseguraremos de eso. Pronto, regresará al planeta donde pertenece y tú estarás segura."

"¿Cuánto tardará eso?" Siseó Eleanor. "No tienen idea, ¿o sí? Podrían ser días, sí, ¡pero podrían ser _años_! Loki es un hechicero y ¿cuántos de ustedes tienen magia que empaten con sus habilidades? ¡Nunca lo atraparán! Nunca podrán… ¡aléjate de mí!"

Bruce había agarrado la camisa de Eleanor y la había bajado. Le apuntó a su pecho con una jeringa e insertó un líquido pegajoso en el lado derecho, no queriendo punzar su corazón.

"No me toques ahí, tú… tú… "

Los ojos de Eleanor se cerraron y se desmayó.

* * *

Eleanor se sentía mucho mejor para caminar al día siguiente. Recorrió sus dedos por su cabello y tomó un baño antes de dejar su habitación. Se reunión con Los Vengadores y su madre para almorzar, habían servido emparedados. Le parecía divertido ver que los súper héroes se alimentaran con emparedados, pero estaban deliciosos y nadie se quejaba.

"Ha habido ataques en Londres," les informó el Director Fury. Era el único que estaba de pie y Eleanor bajó su emparedado, para mirarlo. Él la estaba mirando fijamente. La Sra. Bennett continuó comiendo, tratando de ignorar a todo el mundo. "Tendremos que enviar a Los Vengadores para detenerlo pronto."

"¿Qué tipo de ataques?" Preguntó Eleanor y el Director Fury caminó encima del monitor que flotaba en el aire. Movió sus dedos a través de la pantalla y Eleanor vio cómo ésta cambiaba a los artículos de noticia. Jadeó y se cubrió la boca.

El London Eye había colapsado y estaba ardiendo. "Creemos que esto es obra de Loki."

"¡Envíelos!" Gritó Eleanor, apuntando a los súper héroes que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. "¡No puede permitir que Londres arda de esa manera! ¡Envíelos antes de que destruya toda la ciudad!"

"El Scotland Yard y la policía de Londres se están encargando por el momento," respondió con tranquilidad. "Están evacuando los ciudadanos."

"Es imposible," se mofó Eleanor. "¡No pueden evacuar cada persona que vive en Londres! ¡Son demasiados! ¿A dónde irán?"

El tono del Director Fury se estaba volviendo severo. "No nos concierne a nosotros decidir eso, Srta. Bennett," respondió fríamente. "No tengo idea a donde estén guiando a los ciudadanos. No quisieron revelarme esa información. Nos tienen miedo."

"¿Qué hay de Loki? ¿Lo capturaron?" Continuó Eleanor, levantándose de su asiento. "¿Lo encontraron?"

"Desapareció esta mañana y no hemos podido rastrearlo."

Eleanor se echó las manos a la cabeza. "¡Deberían haber sido los primeros en trabajar a las órdenes de Londres!" Exclamó. "¡La policía de Londres es absolutamente inútil y no pueden hacer nada! Podrían haber capturado a Loki ¡Ellos no!"

"No queremos saltar inmediatamente en esto," le dijo el Director Fury. Todo el mundo se quedó mirándola, conteniendo el aliento. ¿Dónde había obtenido Eleanor tal coraje para hablar? Nadie lo sabía. "Estamos tratando de no comenzar una guerra a escala con Loki. No sabemos el tipo de ejército que tiene, a menos que nos esté ocultando información."

Eleanor vaciló, pero se encogió de hombros. "No sé nada sobre su ejército, Director."

"¿Me entiende, Srta. Eleanor?" Preguntó, ignorando descaradamente su última declaración. "Una guerra con un hombre del que no conocemos nada es lo más peligroso que podríamos hacer. Preferiríamos que fuera en la nave como lo hizo la vez anterior."

"Dudo que se quede en la nave el tiempo suficiente como para capturarlo," dijo Eleanor. "Él no es tonto, Director."

"Lo mantuvo lo suficiente anteriormente. ¿Cree que podría hacerlo otra vez?"

Eleanor negó con la cabeza. "Usted no vio lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Debieron comentarle – "

"Me reportaron algunos detalles de la noche anterior," suspiró el Director Fury. "Pero usted es nuestra arma más valiosa en este momento, Srta. Bennett. Usted es la única persona, además de Thor, que tiene una relación cercana con Loki."

"No lo llamaría una relación cercana…"

"A pesar de todo, la necesitamos."

"¿Qué es lo que espera que haga?"

"Si Loki quiere comenzar una guerra, entonces participe en ella. Tenemos que hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para capturarlo y si se niega y estalla una guerra, entonces tendremos que luchar."

"Una guerra con Loki es considerado una guerra con mi gente," dijo Thor, poniéndose de pie. "Y no permitiré eso. ¡Los Asgardianos no quieren nada más que estar en paz con su gente!"

"No vamos a tener una guerra con los Asgardianos," soltó el Director Fury. "Vamos a luchar solo contra Loki ¿No quiere que lo hagamos? ¿Preferiría que Loki causara destrucción por todo el mundo?"

Thor suspiró, derrotado. "Si es para bien…"

"Eleanor," comenzó el Director Fury. "Necesitamos que luche. ¿Está dispuesta?"

"¡Perdón!" La Sra. Bennett fue la siguiente en pararse. Tony continuó comiendo, pero escuchando con determinación. Eso era lo más interesante que había escuchado en todo el día, toda la semana, incluso. "¡Mi hija _no_ luchará en _ninguna_ guerra o batalla! La han apartado de mi lado lo suficiente y ¡no sucederá de nuevo!"

"Sra. Bennett, le imploro que entienda," dijo el Director Fury, tratando de usar su tono más agradable. "¿No sabe lo importante que es Eleanor para nosotros? Ella puede intentar persuadir a Loki de que la acompañe de vuelta a la nave…"

"¡No lo permitiré!" Gritó la Sra. Bennett con la cara roja. "Mi hija se quedará en esta nave hasta que la guerra haya finalizado… ¡eso es todo!"

"Sra. Bennett, por favor," dijo Bruce, parándose de igual manera que el resto. "Eleanor es lo suficientemente fuerte. Si pudo sobrevivir a Loki en varias ocasiones, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que podrá volver a hacerlo."

"¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que está allá afuera?" Respondió la Sra. Bennett. "Usted dijo que no sabía el tipo de ejército que tenía. Podrían asesinar fácilmente a Eleanor… es débil e indefensa. ¡Nunca ha sido entrenada para una batalla o guerra! Y sólo ha sufrido enormes daños…"

"Creo que Eleanor debe decidir lo que quiere," agregó Tony, tragándose el último pedazo de su emparedado y parándose dramáticamente. "No usted. Ella es una adulta, Sra. Bennett, y sin ofender, pero eso significa que puede tomar sus propias decisiones."

"Pero ésta decisión es diferente," siseó la Sra. Bennett. "Es un amenaza para la vida ¡Piensa en tu familia y amigos, Eleanor!"

"Podemos entrenarla," le dijo Natasha a la Sra. Bennett, parándose de su asiento con Clint y cruzándose de brazos. "Créalo o no, nosotros los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. estamos entrenados, podemos enseñarle a Eleanor todo lo que sabemos, así podrá defenderse."

"Entonces ¿la van a entrenar para ser una agente?" Gritó la Sra. Bennett. Eleanor permanecía allí, sin moverse y mirando a Steve, que todavía estaba sentado a su lado. "Desde que la pusieron en cautiverio, ¡las cosas han cambiado! Desde que ese malvado hombre la 'salvó' de su celda, ¡las cosas han sido diferentes!"

"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó el Director Fury. "Porque si me lo pregunta, Eleanor ha cambiado solo para bien. Se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte después de eso."

"Tal vez, pero se supone que debo proteger a mi hija y no permitiré que vaya a la guerra con ustedes… ustedes… ¡anormales!"

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Sabían que su insulto iba dirigido a Bruce, Thor y Steve, que eran diferentes en general. Finalmente, Steve se levantó y habló con la voz más calmada que podía usar. "Sra. Bennett, entiendo que es difícil para usted," respondió. "Sólo he estado en la guerra una vez. Sé que es difícil asimilarlo, el hecho de que su hija colabore en la lucha, lo entiendo completamente. Pero todo el mundo está en lo cierto, es la decisión de Eleanor. Si ella decide ayudarnos e ir a la guerra, entonces haremos lo mejor para asegurarnos de que esté a salvo. Haremos lo que podamos para regresarla a salvo con usted y sin un solo rasguño en su cuerpo. Si ella decide no pelear, entonces sí, estará más segura, pero perderemos a varios de nuestros más importantes activos. ¿No se da cuenta del efecto que ella tiene en Loki? Necesitamos ese tipo de influencia."

La Sra. Bennett escuchó cuidadosamente las palabras de Steve y miró alrededor de la mesa. Eleanor estaba en silencio.

"Se lo prometo," finalizó Steve. "Su hija estará a salvo con nosotros."

"Ustedes fallaron al intentar protegerla de que Loki se la llevara las otras veces."

"¿No se da cuenta de lo complicado que es capturar a Loki?" Preguntó Tony a la Sra. Bennett, tratando de disimular el enojo que subía en su voz. El Director Fury miró a sus Vengadores y sonrió orgullosamente, cruzándose de brazos. "Estamos tratando lo mejor que podemos y mire, Eleanor está segura ahora, ¿no?"

Eleanor asintió.

"Eleanor entiende que no podemos tenerla lejos de las manos de Loki todo el tiempo, pero estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos," continuó Bruce. "No sabemos con lo que estamos lidiando."

La Sra. Bennett negó con la cabeza y agarró el codo de Eleanor, tratando de arrastrarla hacia la puerta. "Es todo," soltó en el oído de Eleanor. "No se hablará más del asunto. Te quedarás en ésta maldita nave, Eleanor Bennett."

"Mamá, ¡detente!" Gritó y apartó el codo del agarre de su madre. Vio a Tony mirándola y alzó sus cejas, sonriéndole abiertamente. "Tengo diecinueve años. Tony estaba en lo correcto; soy una adulta y por lo tanto puedo tomar mis propias decisiones."

"Eleanor, por favor…" Susurró la Sra. Bennett.

"¡Puedo hacerlo!" Soltó ella. "Piensas que soy débil, inútil e indefensa, pero ¡no lo soy! ¡Puedo hacerlo, mamá!"

"No, no puedes…"

Eleanor se enderezó y encaró al Director Fury. "Quiero luchar."

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Aquí les actualizo otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado... contestaré los reviews:

**RochiiR.C.R:** Jaja me hiciste reír con lo del Loki bipolar xDD ... pero sí hay que aceptar que tiene unos estados de ánimo muy cambiantes u.u Por otro lado, uy sí cómo le va a hacer eso a Eleanor :/ ahí si se pasó Loki u.u...

**Princezz Inuyoukai:** Sí... la verdad si le dolió bastante haber lastimado a Eleanor porque no lo hizo a propósito, a quien en realidad quería lastimar era a Stark... está bastante arrepentido u.u me alegra que te guste el fic ;)

**CureMoon:** Pues Loki está bastante abatido por el daño que le causó a Eleanor... tiene mucha ira concentrada en su interior u.u me alegra que seas tan fiel lectora... estás leyendo todos mis fics! gracias! ;)

**Yiyukimo-ak:** Awww sí lo sé... me encantó esa parte, fue demasiado romántico entre los dos... cuando Loki se lo propone puede llegar a ser muy tierno :3 gracias por tu comprensión ;)

**Alana-kei:** Gracias! me alegra que te guste tanto ;)

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios :) nos vemos en la próxima actualización y no olviden comentar :3 saludos!


	14. Lectores de mentes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: ****Lectores de mentes.**

Clint ayudó a Eleanor a poner sus brazos en la posición correcta. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, hizo lo que le dijo, aunque podía sentir los puntos rasgándole dolorosamente su costado. Gruñó en cuanto Clint retiró sus manos de su piel, disparó una flecha y ésta cayó en el piso delante de ella. Clint rió y tomó el arco, recogiendo la flecha.

"Quizás es suficiente por el día de hoy," sugirió él, pero Eleanor negó con la cabeza y tocó su costado discretamente. Su camisa estaba húmeda con sangre, pero se encogió de hombros y lo ignoró. Clint no había notado la sangre puesto que su camisa era negra, pero notó la expresión de dolor en cuanto ella agarró el arco.

"Sólo he disparado una flecha," respondió Eleanor. "Por favor, déjame intentarlo otra vez."

Él lo dudó, pero le dio el arco de vuelta. Ella alzó sus brazos y cerró su ojo izquierdo, apuntando al objetivo. "Tu codo tiene que estar más recto," le explicó Clint, reajustando cuidadosamente sus brazos. Ella jadeó tan pronto sintió el dolor afilarle el torso. "Suéltala."

Eleanor liberó la flecha y ésta se elevó a través del aire, golpeando el objetivo. No golpeó en el centro, pero al menos dio cerca del objetivo esta vez. Sonrió abiertamente y miró a Clint. "Estuvo bastante bien," dijo ella y él asintió. "¿Puedo intentar otra vez?"

"Seguro," respondió, pasándole otra de sus flechas. "Una vez mejores, te dejaré intentar con las explosivas."

"Oh," murmuró Eleanor, sosteniendo el arco y la flecha. Esta vez, cuando la liberó, fue volando a través del aire, perdiendo completamente el objetivo. Se rió de sí misma y sintió la sangre recorrer por su torso. Puso su mano en la piel y la sangre quedó impregnada en sus dedos. Clint alzó una ceja.

"Tomaremos un descanso," le dijo a ella. "Te llevaré a la habitación de hospital y allí te podrán acomodar eso."

"¡Quiero seguir disparando!" Frunció el ceño. "Es divertido."

"_Después_ de que te acomoden eso," respondió Clint con severidad como si le estuviera hablando a un niño. Eleanor accedió con reticencia y bajó el arco y la flecha, y los puso en una mesa cercana, siguiendo a Clint.

Encima de la sala de entrenamiento, Bruce y la Sra. Bennett estaban observando desde una ventana. La mujer se estaba cubriendo la boca, preocupada por la seguridad de su hija. Bruce entendió cómo se sentía, pero decidió no decir nada porque no quería comenzar otra discusión con ella. "Es bastante testaruda ¿no?" Pensó Bruce en voz alta.

"_Dedicada_," le corrigió la Sra. Bennett tranquilamente. "Una vez comienza algo, quiere continuarlo hasta el final. Rara vez se rinde ante algo. Es un rasgo que heredó de su padre. Afortunadamente, heredó los buenos rasgos."

Bruce miró los dedos de la Sra. Bennett, pero no vio ningún anillo. "¿Los buenos rasgos?" Preguntó con una ceja alzada. Cuando la Sra. Benett suspiró, pensó que había ido demasiado lejos, pero ella continuó para responderle.

"Mi esposo fue un buen hombre," dijo simplemente. "Un buen hombre, pero perturbado."

Bruce no dijo nada, no queriendo entrometerse mucho en su vida personal.

"Él hirió a mi hija de maneras que nunca me habría imaginado que lo haría," dijo la Sra. Bennett. "Y eso dejó cicatrices en Eleanor. Nunca hubiera deseado éste dolor ni a mi peor enemigo. El dolor de que alguien que amas muchísimo hiera a tu propio hijo. Ese es el peor dolor, creo." Miró a Bruce tan pronto las luces de la sala de entrenamiento se apagaron. "Por favor manténgala a salvo. Ella significa todo para mí y no puedo perderla."

"Se lo aseguro," dijo Bruce, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la Sra. Bennett. "La mantendremos a salvo. Esto terminará pronto."

"Sólo mantengan a Loki lejos de ella," le suplicó la Sra. Bennett. "No lo quiero cerca de Eleanor. Ella ya ha sido herida de ésta manera anteriormente y no puedo imaginarme una explicación racional de por qué ella sigue regresando con él."

"Porque él actúa como si ella de verdad le importara," asintió Bruce. "La manera en que la trata y la toca – o lo que hemos visto en las cámaras recientemente – es muy agradable. No sé qué planea hacer con ella, pero nos aseguraremos de que ella esté bien."

"Gracias."

* * *

"Éste debería ser el truco," suspiró Clint, envolviendo las vendas alrededor del torso de Eleanor. Limpió la sangre seca de sus dedos y retrocedió para mirar su trabajo. "No estoy seguro cuanto permanecerá así – no soy un médico."

Eleanor rió. "Estará bien," se encogió de hombros. "Luce bien. ¿Podemos ir a la sala de entrenamiento ahora?"

"¿Quieres continuar disparando?"

"No lo sé, no soy muy buena en eso, ¿cierto?" Dijo y Clint sonrió ampliamente. "Sólo quiero aprender a cómo hacer algo."

"Nat quería enseñarte a luchar – como combate mano a mano –" Rápidamente le hizo una demostración golpeando en el aire. "Pero no creo que eso ayude con tu costado."

"Solía hacer karate," sonrió Eleanor orgullosamente. "Pero eso fue cuando tenía doce años. Apenas si recuerdo algo, además de tener una cantidad de trofeos."

"Deberías intentar entrenar con Nat cuando te hayas sanado."

"Tan pronto como tenga algo qué hacer."

Eleanor saltó de la cama de hospital y se estiró. "¿Vas a la cama?" Le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella asintió. "Sí. Estoy rendida."

"Oh, lo siento, ¿disparar tres flechas fue un desafío?" Se burló Clint.

Eleanor rodó sus ojos y rió, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

* * *

Eleanor salió del baño con una toalla envuelta su alrededor. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. Había estado levantada desde las once, esperando a que Loki se apareciera. Tenía mucho por contarle sobre su lucha y la guerra. Pero no se había aparecido y Eleanor comenzaba a pensar que no regresaría.

Se puso la pijama y se metió dentro de la cama, encontrando una nota en su almohada. La cogió y garabateada en caligrafía desordenada, decía: _Encuéntrame en la celda_. Sonriendo, abrió la puerta y encontró a los agentes sentados fuera de su habitación, durmiendo profundamente. Se olvidó de ellos; esperaba que no la estuvieran viendo por las cámaras o de lo contrario irían a buscarla.

Moviéndose sigilosamente a través de los guardias, siguió los pasillos y esquinas hacia la sala donde Loki había estado prisionero por unos días. La celda no estaba desde que él la había dejado caer de la nave, pero el piso estaba cerrado e incluso la sangre de Phil Coulson estaba salpicada en la pared. Ella apartó la mirada, no queriendo recordar eso.

"¿Loki?" Susurró, mirando a su alrededor.

Apareció ante ella y ésta saltó. "¿Me buscabas?"

"Tengo mucho que contarte," respiró ella mientras él la besaba bruscamente.

"Cuéntame."

Ella lo dudó. No estaba segura de lo que fuera a decir. Había actuado horriblemente desde la última vez. Loki era bipolar – o eso pensó. "Voy a ser entrenada como agente," dijo. "Clint me ha estado entrenando con un arco y quieren que les ayude – bueno, yo accedí. Pero quiero luchar."

"¿Esto es por lo que sucedió la última vez? Eleanor, yo no –"

"Sé que no quisiste hacerlo, pero esto es guerra," le dijo Eleanor, mordiéndose la mejilla interna. "Lo que significa que tendremos que luchar entre nosotros."

Loki la miró. Sus ojos ardían mientras buscaba en su rostro. "No lucharé contra ti, Eleanor. No después de haberte hecho daño." Sus dedos tocaron ligeramente su costado y ella se encogió.

"Tienes que hacerlo." Loki cerró sus ojos y ella besó su mejilla delicadamente. "Pero recuerda, regresaré por ti. Si, al final de esta guerra, estás desaparecido, te encontraré."

Loki tomó sus manos. "Igual yo." Besó sus nudillos. "Sólo espero que te mantengas alejada de cualquier peligro."

"Sin promesas."

"No aceptaré eso como respuesta." Besó su frente casi con cariño. Era extraño para ella ser tratada así después de que casi la estrangulara a muerte la última vez que se habían visto. "Sé cuidadosa ¿me entiendes? Lo último que quiero es venir a rescatar a mi reina y encontrarla muriendo."

Eleanor se estremeció con el pensamiento sobre el ejército de Loki asesinándola. "Te aseguro, que eso no sucederá." Pero y ¿qué si eso sucediera? No podía evitar aquel pensamiento.

"Perdóname si me equivoco, pero no creo que los humanos puedan ver el futuro."

"No, no podemos," rió Eleanor. "Pero confía en mí esta vez."

"No estoy seguro si pueda."

Eleanor se aferró a sus brazos y levantó su mirada hacia él. "Por favor," le suplicó, con sus labios peligrosamente cerca a los de él. "No haré nada precipitado. Pero tú, por otro lado… desearía que regresaras a Asgard. Sabes que la Tierra no puede ser gobernada. Eres poderoso, Loki, pero estás superado en número."

"Tengo un ejército, Eleanor," dijo con amargura.

"Eso no importa," siseó, sin alejarse de él.

Su rostro se relajó y suspiró. "Desearía que no lucharas. Temo por ti."

"Loki, ¿estás diciéndome que te preocupas por mí?"

"¿No son evidentes mis acciones?" Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

"No particularmente," respondió y Loki se encogió de hombros.

"¿Debería expresarte mis pensamientos?"

"Lo preferiría," susurró, besando la esquina de su boca. Él no podía evitarlo; sus labios eran su propio tipo de magia. "Dilo, Loki."

"No puedes obligarme a hacer nada," sonrió ampliamente, recorriendo sus dedos a través de su cabello. "Deja de intentar controlarme. La única persona que controlará aquí soy _yo_."

"Pienso que después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar –" Otro beso. "Merezco escucharlo." Y otro.

"Eleanor…" Comenzó él y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, pero no continuó. Loki atacó su cuello con fiereza depositando besos apasionados y mordidas. Ella contuvo su aliento y lo empujó un poco.

"No intentes ganar tiempo," dijo ella. "Dime que te importo."

Loki se apartó de ella y la miró con cuidado. Puso su mano en su mentón, pensando. "Quiero intentar algo."

Eleanor retrocedió, asustada. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Oh, no, no, no," rio él, tomando su mano. "No te haré daño, mi cielo."

Eleanor se movió lentamente hacia él, tomando su mano otra vez. Estaba cálida y cómoda. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó.

"Por favor, no tengas miedo," besó su cabeza. "Quiero usar magia en ti. Lo que planeo hacer es conectar nuestras mentes y de esa manera, no importa dónde estés o cuán lejos estés de mí, podremos comunicarnos."

"Entonces ¿estás tratando de leer mi mente?" Preguntó ella.

"¿Me crees capaz de invadir tu privacidad?" Sonrió él.

"_¡Sí!_" Exclamó ella y ambos rieron.

"Todo será más fácil de ésta manera," explicó. "Podré saber si estás segura, si me permites hacerlo."

"¿Dolerá?"

"No debería," respondió. "Pero nunca había intentado usar ésta magia en un mortal, entonces no te sorprendas si sientes un poco de dolor."

Loki miró dentro de sus ojos para su aprobación y ella lo dudó. "Espera," susurró ella, apartando sus manos. Él frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo sé que no estás planeando usar esto en mi contra o en contra de alguien más?"

Él sonrió perversamente. "Eres astuta," dijo y ella se cruzó de brazos. "Pero esa es mi última prioridad. Mantenerte a salvo es la razón para usar tal magia en ti."

"¿Realmente me quieres a salvo?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar diferente, Eleanor?"

"Tú no has sido exactamente 'lindo' conmigo todo éste tiempo."

Loki parpadeó y negó con la cabeza. "Lo dijiste tú misma, ¿no? Que yo había cambiado"

"¿Cómo sé que no estás actuando?"

"¿Por qué estás actuando tan extraño?"

"¿Por qué lo estás tú?"

Loki la miró con extrañeza. "Eleanor –"

"Me dijeron que me estás manipulando," dijo en un tono muy acusatorio. "¿Lo estás? ¿Esto es un truco? ¿Tratar de leer mi mente? ¿Encontrar mis debilidades?"

"¿No has pensado que tus _amigos_ son los que te están manipulando?" Soltó Loki. Ella respiró rápidamente y él se calmó de nuevo, extendiéndole su mano para que la tomara. "Ven aquí, mi cielo."

Eleanor asintió y tomó su mano de nuevo. Loki alzó sus cejas y ésta vez, presionó los dedos del medio en las sienes de Eleanor y ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo los pensamientos de Loki pasar por su mente. Ella se movió incómoda, gimiendo, pero Loki no apartó sus dedos.

Abrió sus ojos para suplicarle que se detuviera, pero notó que el rostro de Loki estaba contraído. Debía haber experimentado lo mismo que ella.

"Loki, detente," gimió extremadamente. "Por favor."

Loki hizo lo que le pidió y apartó sus dedos de sus sienes inmediatamente. Vio que sus dedos estaban ligeramente rojos. Luego regresaron a su tono normal de piel y ella cerró los ojos.

_¿Puedes escucharme?_

"Sí," dijo en tono fuerte y Loki rió. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. "No estoy sorda." Él rió de nuevo.

_Entonces funcionó._

Su boca se abrió de sorpresa cuando escuchó su voz, pero sus labios no se movían. Ella sonrió ampliamente y pensó, _¿puedes escucharme, también?_

Loki asintió. "Mientras mantengas tus escudos mentales abajo, podremos comunicarnos. Tienes la habilidad de bloquearme. Espero de verdad que no lo hagas."

"Sólo si prometes no bloquearme."

Loki sonrió.

_Dime que te importo._

Loki la abrazó fuertemente y la besó en su mandíbula.

_Loki._

Loki suspiró mientras ella lo apartaba. Besó su frente y habló. Si no lo hubiera escuchado, se lo habría perdido. "Sabes que sí."

"Sólo quería escucharlo," respiró en su oreja. Loki ronroneó y besó su cuello de nuevo, tumbándose sobre ella en el piso frío. Levantó su camisa sobre su cabeza y tocó sus vendas, mirándola a los ojos. "Estaré bien."

"Me importas mucho, Eleanor."

_Tú también_.

Loki se sostuvo encima de Eleanor y ella le sonrió, tocando su brazo. ¿Cómo una joven mortal podía tener tal efecto en él? ¿Cómo era posible? – Él había venido a cuidar a Eleanor. La quería a salvo. La quería viva. No la quería sino para él. Pero Loki sabía que ella no tenía el poder suficiente para convencerlo de que se rindiera ante su objetivo de dominar la Tierra.

Aunque él no le había dicho a Eleanor que se preocupaba bastante por ella, ella lo había deducido por las pequeñas cosas que él había hecho. Era consciente de que él tenía cuidado con ella; sabía que Loki no era de los que demostraba afecto, especialmente a humanos como ella.

Eran las pequeñas cosas que él hacía las que le importaban a ella. Como cuando él la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara – cuando se conocieron por primera vez, él nunca le había sonreído de manera genuina. O cuando le permitía bañarse sola – él no había vuelto a invadir su privacidad. Le había hablado de él mismo. Loki nunca se había abierto a nadie más que no fuera Eleanor. No era tan seguro cuando estaba con ella; siempre estaba preocupado de que algo saliera mal y ella saliera herida, o que S.H.I.E.L.D. la fuera a encerrar de nuevo.

Eleanor anhelaba escucharle más a menudo decir que ella le importaba. Eleanor quería escucharle decir que le hacía falta.

"Pronto éste planeta será de nosotros," murmuró Loki, rozando con sus labios su pómulo. "Mi reina."

"Ríndete, Loki."

"Nunca."

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Aquí les actualizo otro capítulo, me alegra que estén leyendo ésta historia porque significa mucho para mí por el trabajo que le invierto a la traducción y a editarla :)

Les contesto sus comentarios:

**NothingToSay34:** Hola! me alegra que me hayas dejado comentario :) siempre es interesante conocer diferentes opiniones... todos los comentarios son muy bien recibidos ;) Bueno sabes algo? yo también era así antes, yo solía leer muchos fics de Potter pero siempre me daba pena dejar comentarios no sé por qué xD pero después que empecé con mi fanatismo por Avengers y empecé a leer fics, comencé a dejar mis primeros reviews... creo que es normal... así que no te preocupes por ello... al principio a mi también me daba pena jeje me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la historia. Es verdad, por ejemplo Tony es mi Avenger favorito pero lastimosamente en este fic al principio me caía mal con su actitud pero después mejoró :) y Fury es que definitivamente no tiene salvación... me cae muy mal xDD ... Yo también amo a Loki, he's the best *_* y es verdad, es genial que Eleanor haya tomado riendas en el asunto y haya decidido contribuir a la causa... aprovecho este mismo comentario para responder el segundo que me dejaste: a mi también me gusta mucho este tipo de historias, por eso decidí traducirlo, es muy aburridor leer un fic donde haya tanta melosería o sea muy cursi, la verdad es que es demasiado utópico porque Loki no es así... me gusta que conserve la esencia del personaje en su máximo esplendor :) Por la extensión del review no te preocupes, como lo he dicho anteriormente, entre más extensos mejor xD gracias por tu comentario! ;) espero que me sigas leyendo... :)

**CureMoon:** Lo que dices es cierto, o sea, hay excelentes fics en inglés y quiero traducirlos para contribuir al fandom... es que hay muy pocos fics en español :( y sé que muchos amamos a los Avengers y pues es bueno que hayan más en español por eso aporto a la causa :) sí, Eleanor va a hacer su papel de agente... eso es genial... pronto verán como contribuye a la lucha ;)

**Princezz Inuyoukai:** Contestando a tu pregunta, Eleanor sólo peleará como si fuese una agente así como Natasha o Clint. Jaja sí, Loki dejó que los celos se apoderaran de él, menos mal la situación no pasó a mayores u.u ... claro, ya casi viene la batalla :)

**Alana-kei:** Se nota que te gusta muchísimo el fic... es genial :) gracias por leerme ;)

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme :) nos vemos en la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	15. Cambio de corazón

******Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Cambio de corazón.**

Eleanor se despertó con dolor de cabeza.

Caminó hacia el comedor para tomar el desayuno con su cabello totalmente despeinado y lo hizo de una manera rígida. Fue la última en llegar, pero nadie la saludó; todos estaban muy preocupados viendo los ataques recientes a Londres en el monitor. Su corazón se hundió cuando vio que su ciudad natal era destruida por especies alienígenas de las que jamás había escuchado. Mirando alrededor de la sala, se sentó en su silla y respiró, pensando, _¡Loki!_

_¿Sí, mi cielo?_

_¡Estás destruyendo Londres!_

_Como dijiste, esto es una guerra. _Hubo una pausa entre sus declaraciones. _Y estoy determinado a ganarla._

_Loki, por favor…_

Pero no hubo respuesta. Loki debía haberla bloqueado mientras atacaba su hogar. Su casa estaba probablemente destruida. Bajó su tenedor y permaneció allí, mirando el monitor, junto con todos los demás. Casas y apartamentos explotaban en gigantes llamas. Ella mordió su labio.

Él la había manipulado.

* * *

"Veamos el daño," dijo Bruce, desenvolviendo las vendas del torso de Eleanor. "Dios, ¿quién te envolvió así? Está terrible,"

Eleanor rió. "Clint."

Bruce recorrió sus dedos por las costillas de Eleanor y ella se encogió de dolor. "Ah, no te muevas," le dijo y Eleanor suspiró, sentándose derecha. "¿Me podrías colaborar sacando estos puntos?"

Eleanor asintió.

Mientras Bruce trataba de no causarle ningún daño, Eleanor se la pasó pensando en varias cosas. Le comentó a Bruce acerca de su niñez y todos los deportes que había practicado. Le contó sobre su libro favorito y sus películas favoritas. Le contó sobre sus canciones favoritas y el trabajo artístico de su madre. Bruce escuchaba sólo la mitad de lo que decía mientras retiraba los puntos y se deshacía de ellos en la basura. Su quemadura se había curado rápidamente y comenzaba a lucir normal de nuevo. Tenía una cicatriz grande donde había sido herida, pero él no dijo nada, esperando que ella lo olvidara.

Finalmente, miró a Bruce y frunció sus labios. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Acerca de ti?"

Bruce se encogió de hombros, jalando un punto que la hizo gritar. "Lo siento…" dijo rápidamente. "Pero, seguro. ¿Qué es?"

"Cómo – qué – quién – ese día en la nave – cuando Loki y sus hombres invadieron y tú no eras exactamente…"

Bruce se congeló y la miró. Parpadeó y ella negó con la cabeza, riéndose.

"No importa – debí saber que no querías hablar de eso."

"Como sabes, soy científico," explicó Bruce y Eleanor guardó silencio, escuchándolo cuidadosamente. Estaba trabajando un poco más lento y Eleanor podía ver que estaba nervioso. "Estaba afuera estudiando la radiación gamma y una bomba estalló. Obviamente sobreviví, pero estaba – maldito – por ésta horrible cosa dentro de mí. Cada vez que mi adrenalina aumenta, no puedo evitarlo."

Eleanor pausó. "Lo siento."

"No necesito lástima," respondió con gentileza. "He estado viviendo con esto por un buen tiempo."

"Tú crees que pueda ser una maldición," susurró ella. "Pero ¿has pensado que eso te salvó la vida –?"

"Eso es lo que dijo Stark," soltó Bruce. Se disculpó tranquilamente y continuó retirando los puntos finales. "Y no es un regalo. Le dije lo mismo. Algunas veces no sé si es peor vivir por toda la destrucción que he causado."

Eleanor frunció el ceño. "No deberías decir eso," dijo ella, poniendo una mano en su brazo. Él la miró. "Sin ti, no me habría puesto mejor."

"Sí," se mofó Bruce. "Pero te hice daño, también, ¿no?"

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente. "No sabías lo que estabas haciendo. Además, sólo – me empujaste. No era que hubieras intentado matarme."

"Si te hubieras quedado a mi alrededor, lo habría hecho."

_Qué conmovedor…_ la voz de Loki la hizo saltar. Eleanor miró a su alrededor, esperando verlo, pero recordó que sólo estaba en su cabeza. Cada vez que él hablaba, su cabeza le dolía bastante. _Intentando consolar a la bestia._

_No es una bestia, Loki_,pensó Eleanor. _Algunas veces creo que tú lo eres._

_Tú no crees eso, _rió Loki. _No finjas. Puedo ver a través de ti._

_Me engañaste para hacer esto. Me engañaste para hacerme pensar que yo te importaba, pero en lugar de eso, sólo me querías para usarme y espiar a todos los demás. ¿No es así?_

Loki rió. _Me temo que estás equivocada, mi cielo. ¿Quién ha intentado convencerte de que no me importas?_

_Crees que soy una tonta._ La cara de Eleanor se contrajo cuando intentó pensar con su tono más enojado. _Dime cómo te bloqueo._

_No._

_¡Loki!_

_Encuéntrame en la celda esta noche y te explicaré todo allí. ¿Te parece bien, mi vida?_

Su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente. Estaba siendo utilizada y controlada, pero había algo atrayente acerca de Loki que la mantenía con deseos de que él regresara. No era feo – de hecho, era muy atractivo lo que definitivamente contribuía a que Eleanor se encaprichara con el dios. La manera en que él la trataba cuando estaban juntos era algo que nunca había experimentado. Ella había notado el cambio – él había cambiado definitivamente. En lugar de ser rudo y no importarle que ella fuera lastimada, él se tomaba su tiempo y la tocaba con cariño. Esperaba por su toque. Esperaba que él la besara en los labios y metiera su cabello detrás de su oreja y acariciara sus muslos con sus dedos.

"¿Eleanor? ¿Estás bien?"

Eleanor asintió, respirando con dificultad. Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra que Bruce le había dicho. Él estaba agitando su mano en frente de su cara. Su rostro estaba pálido fantasmal y notó que Bruce había terminado de retirarle los puntos. Se puso la camisa de vuelta y se paró de la cama. Bruce todavía la estaba mirando de manera sospechosa. "Estoy bien," dijo temblorosamente. "Gracias."

Ella se tropezó y Bruce corrió a toda prisa para agarrarla antes de que se cayera. "¿Estás segura? Tal vez deberías reposar."

La sala le daba vueltas y hubo un dolor agudo en su cabeza. Agarró algunos mechones de su cabello y gritó. Bruce la miró, preocupado. Comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. Estaba en conflicto y herida y, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. ¿Cómo podía luchar contra Loki cuando ella lo amaba? No lo amaba. No. No podía. Eleanor se agarró de la camisa de Bruce y enterró su cabeza en su pecho. "¡Él está en mi cabeza!" Gritó. "¡Fuera!"

Bruce la recogió en sus brazos y la dejó reposar en la cama de hospital. Le puso una toallita húmeda en la cabeza mientras recuperaba el color de su rostro. Estaba temblando.

_Eleanor_.

_No_, pensó y repitió la palabra una y otra vez en su mente. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡vete!_

_Eleanor, por favor, ¿vas a estar bien?_

_A ti no te importa, por favor, vete._

Eleanor cerró los ojos y sintió la mano de Bruce en su mejilla. Su piel estaba húmeda. "Descansa," le dijo, apagando las luces. "Volveré después para inspeccionarte."

Ella asintió y Bruce le cerró la cortina de la cama para privacidad en caso de que alguien entrara a la habitación. Estaba completamente oscuro y Eleanor se sentía bastante cansada. Mientras la fatiga comenzaba a llevarla a un profundo sueño, sintió la mano de alguien cubrir la suya y ella la apartó, pensando que era Bruce. "Eleanor," susurró una voz que no se parecía en nada a la del doctor. Sus ojos se abrieron y Loki la estaba mirando, entrelazando sus dedos juntos. "Quiero asegurarme que estés a salvo."

"Estaré bien," murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y permitiendo que el calor de Loki se extendiera a través de sus dedos. "Fue un horrible dolor de cabeza – cada vez que me hablas en mi mente, mi cabeza zumba."

"Supongo que los mortales no están acostumbrados a éste tipo de magia," sugirió Loki y le besó los dedos. "Trata de no asustarme así de nuevo."

"Vete," siseó ella, apartando su mano de él y mirándolo. Loki puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y suspiró.

"Eleanor, detente," gruñó. "Déjame explicarte."

"¿Explicar qué? ¿Cómo me engañaste? ¿Cómo te aprovechaste de mí y de mis sentimientos por ti?" Preguntó enojada. "Debí saber que en realidad yo nunca te importé. Sólo soy una patética 'mortal' que usaste porque no podía darte pelea. Bueno, mejor vete ya, porque lucharé contra ti."

"No lucharás contra mí," rió Loki. "Y no lucharé contra ti, Eleanor." Él se mantuvo encima de ella. Estaba vestido con un traje largo y negro, con una bufanda envuelta alrededor de su cuello. Besó su mejilla. "Sólo porque soy el dios de las mentiras no significa que algunas veces no diga la verdad."

Eleanor tarareó en respuesta. Volteó su cabeza y apartó su mirada de él. Loki sonrió ampliamente y se hizo al lado de ella, acariciando su cabello. "Mírame."

Ella se dio vuelta y suspiró, mirándolo a los ojos. "¿Qué?"

"Mañana, comenzará la verdadera batalla y yo ganaré. Abriré el portal en New York en la Torre Stark y desde allí…" Sonrió perversamente y los ojos de Eleanor se abrieron como platos. "Gobernaremos juntos éste mundo."

"No lo hagas, Loki."

Él negó con la cabeza. "Tú quieres, ¿no? ¿Quieres gobernar a mi lado?"

"No puedes gobernar la Tierra. No sé cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo."

Loki controló su mal humor y suspiró. "No sabes nada," susurró. "Soy un dios. Soy capaz de gobernar éste pequeño mundo por mí mismo. Si no deseas gobernar conmigo, entonces estarás en contra mía. Te convertirás en mi enemiga y con reticencia tendré que luchar contra ti."

Eleanor lo dudó. Estaba en posición de poder. Ella podía divulgar todo su plan a Los Vengadores. Pero otra parte de ella saltaba de alegría. Loki le estaba diciendo esto a ella - ¿por qué? Porque él confiaba en ella. Tal vez le importaba. Ella besó sus labios. "Quiero gobernar contigo," respiró, besándolo rápidamente otra vez. "Pero estamos en equipos opuestos. A pesar de todo, tendremos que pelear."

"Ten en cuenta esto," le dijo a ella. "Dado que nuestras mentes están conectadas, podré sentir el dolor que sientes y viceversa."

Ella mordió su labio. "Entonces déjame bloquearte."

"Desearía que no lo hicieras, Eleanor."

"Es para bien, ¿no crees?"

"Si sientes dolor, desearía ser el único en ayudarte. Después de todo lo que te he hecho, ¿no crees que merezco esto?"

"Loki," sonrió ella y lo besó, besándolo por un tiempo más prolongado que lo normal.

"Despeja tu mente, Eleanor. Despéjala de todo y bloquéame de tus pensamientos."

Eleanor intentó vaciar su mente de todo tipo de emociones y pensamientos. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró, aunque era difícil mientras la mano de Loki recorría su camisa. El zumbido en su cabeza se hacía mucho más soportable y Loki frunció el ceño.

"Lo has hecho. No puedo ver dentro de tu mente."

Los ojos de Eleanor se abrieron y sonrió débilmente. Pero ¿cómo era posible que Loki pudiera ver dentro de su mente, pero ella no pudiera ver en la de él? Tal vez era porque ella no tenía idea de cómo usar la magia que Loki hacía. Sin embargo, bloquearlo sería práctico cuando le contara a Los Vengadores sobre lo que Loki estaba planeando hacer. Pero el pensamiento de traicionarlo, rápidamente se fue volviendo minúsculo tan pronto como las manos de él recorrieron su estómago. "Espera," respiró ella y se paró. Caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró bajo llave, poniendo unas cuantas sillas debajo del pomo de la puerta como buena medida. No estaba segura cuando regresaría Bruce para inspeccionarla, pero no quería que él la viera con Loki, juntos.

Loki esperó pacientemente en la cama de hospital, holgazaneando mientras veía su sombra desde el otro lado de la cortina de la cama. Caminó de vuelta a la cama y cuando la vio, ella le sonrió y él le levantó la camisa lentamente, tirándola al suelo. Él sonrió ampliamente y ella desabotonó sus propios jeans, tirándolos.

Allí permaneció ella, en su lencería, delante de él. Era la primera vez que Eleanor se había quitado la ropa voluntariamente en frente de él. Sin embargo, a él le gustaba más a su manera. Le gustaba rasgar sus ropas y tomar el control. Pero el hecho de que ella estaba dispuesta a desvestirse en frente de él era algo que él nunca pensó que experimentaría.

Ella se movió más de cerca a la cama y Loki la agarró de las caderas, tirándola a la cama y haciéndose encima de ella. Loki recorrió la mirada por todo su cuerpo, tomándola. Depositó besos en su cuello y clavícula, recorriendo desde su pecho hasta su estómago. Su mano recorrió su pierna alcanzando su muslo interno. Ella se arqueó y él retiró su ropa interior. Cuando la miró, ella le estaba sonriendo.

Loki besó su boca otra vez. "¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer sobre mí?" Preguntó entre besos.

"No tengo idea," jadeó, riendo en voz baja. "Debo ser una tonta."

* * *

A pesar del maravilloso sexo que tuvieron Eleanor y Loki el día anterior, sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto. Antes de entrar al comedor, intentó despejar su mente de todo. Apartó su mente de emociones y sentimientos así no podría sentir a Loki invadir su mente. Corrió por la puerta, luciendo como loca y desaliñada. Tony alzó sus cejas cuando la vio y todo el mundo la miró.

"Tengo noticias," respiró y la Sra. Bennett la tomó de la mano para que se sentara, llenando su plato con emparedados. "Es importante –"

Todo el mundo había vuelto a hablar y Eleanor se sintió cada vez más frustrada. Su mente se estaba llenando con pensamientos otra vez, pero aún así continuó.

"¡Escúchenme!" Gritó. "¡Es sobre Loki!"

Sintió enojo dentro de su cabeza y supo que Loki estaba al tanto de lo que ella estaba pensando. Intentó ver dentro de su mente, pero no sabía cómo. Todo el mundo la estaba escuchando, incluso el Director Fury estaba apoyándose en la mesa.

"Él va ir a la Torre Stark," soltó. "Y va a abrir el portal –"

"¿El portal?" Preguntó Steve.

"No – No sé," respondió Eleanor encogiéndose de hombros. La Sra. Bennett lucía horrorizada. "Un portal para su ejército – no sé – pero tienen que creerme –"

"¿Cómo sabe esto?" Preguntó el Director Fury y Eleanor tragó saliva.

"Él me lo dijo," respondió. "Ayer en la noche."

"¿Loki estuvo aquí ayer en la noche?" Preguntó Thor.

Eleanor asintió. "Pero le saqué información, entonces no me volverán a meter en una celda ¿cierto?"

"No," se levantó el Director Fury. "La vamos a meter en el campo de batalla. Quería luchar, entonces lo hará. Necesitamos marcharnos rápidamente antes de que el ejército de Loki llegue allá."

"Eleanor –" Comenzó la Sra. Bennett, pero Eleanor apartó su mano de la de su madre, poniéndose de pie.

"Dígame qué tengo que hacer," dijo con valor y Tony sonrió con suficiencia, asintiéndole en aprobación.

"Steve, Bruce, Agente Romanoff, Agente Barton, y Srta. Bennett," el Director Fury le apuntó a los cuatro. "Ustedes volarán a New York. El Agente Barton sabe cómo volar la nave, entonces él la conducirá. Stark, póngase su traje – usted guiará a todos a la Torre Stark –"

"No pueden perderlo de vista," murmuró Eleanor, rodando sus ojos.

"Thor, siga a Stark. ¿Entendido?"

El Director Fury los despidió a todos. Los Vengadores se movieron rápidamente, chocándose contra todos, tratando de llegar a la salida. La Sra. Bennett tomó las manos de su hija y besó sus mejillas. "Eleanor," dijo con tranquilidad. "Por favor, ten cuidado."

"Lo haré." Eleanor besó la frente de su mamá.

"Eleanor, necesitas vestirte también," dijo Natasha y Eleanor sonrió ampliamente. "Vamos."

Mirando una vez más a su madre, siguió a Natasha fuera de la sala.

* * *

Eleanor se vistió dentro de la nave. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y estaba en uniforme de agente de una sola pieza. Sentía como si fuera uno de ellos ahora – una Vengadora. A su derecha, Bruce estaba sentado con su ropa normal y a su izquierda, Steve ya estaba vestido con su traje de Capitán América.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Loki todavía venía a visitarte?" Preguntó Steve y Eleanor se encogió de hombros.

"Pensé que podría sacarle algo de información," mintió. ¿Por qué todavía lo defendía?

_Eleanor, escúchame_, la voz de Loki sonó por su cabeza y el dolor comenzó de nuevo. Eleanor apartó su mirada de Steve. _No voy a hacerte daño. Regresa._

_¡Voy a luchar!_ Pensó ella.

_A la Torre Stark tan pronto como llegues._

Eleanor no respondió. No sabía qué la estaba poseyendo, pero mientras volaron sobre la ciudad, Eleanor se desabrochó el cinturón de su asiento y caminó al otro lado de la nave, agarrando un paracaídas. "Steve, ¿puedes hacer esto conmigo?" Preguntó débilmente, con sus manos temblando violentamente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Steve se paró y caminó hacia Eleanor, cogiendo el paracaídas. "¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?"

"Necesito llegar a la Torre Stark cuanto antes," soltó ella. "Ahora ¡ayúdame!"

Steve tiró a Eleanor a su lado y sujetó el paracaídas alrededor de ambos. "¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, ¡sí! Ahora ¡date prisa! ¡Nos vamos a pasar!"

Antes de que pudieran saltar, la nave se tambaleó y Steve agarró a Eleanor. Ella y Steve dieron contra la pared y el humo estaba bloqueando la vista de Clint. Maldijo fuertemente mientras la pequeña nave caía en picada hacia el suelo de Manhattan. Steve empujó a Eleanor hacia su asiento y los dos se ajustaron el cinturón mientras impactaban con el suelo y una explosión surgía a través de toda la ciudad.

_¿Eleanor?_

_Estoy bien._

Eleanor se tocó la cabeza y sintió la sangre en sus dedos. Una pieza de metal de la nave le había golpeado la cabeza cuando se estrellaron. Ella gruñó y se desabrochó el cinturón por segunda vez, salieron de la nave en una completa zona de guerra.

Había gritos, explosiones, y extraterrestres por todos lados. Pero ella estaba preocupada por una sola cosa. Tenía que llegar a la Torre Stark y hablar con Loki. Comunicarse con él a través de su mente iba a ser complicado con todas las otras distracciones. Pasando por el lado de los otros Vengadores, corrió rápidamente hacia la alta y brillante torre con las letras STARK impresas en ella. La puerta frontal estaba abierta así que entró y se metió en el ascensor.

JARVIS le habló. "Srta. Bennett, qué bueno verla por aquí de nuevo," dijo.

"Hola, JARVIS. Llévame al piso superior, por favor."

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, Srta.," respondió JARVIS y Eleanor gruñó. "Me temo que el Sr. Stark tiene a Loki en el piso superior."

"¡JARVIS!" Gritó ella. "¡Te apagaré si no me envías allá ahora mismo! ¡Sé lo que hago!"

"¿Un poco más ruda que la última vez, Srta.?" Se burló JARVIS, pero Eleanor negó con la cabeza.

"Por favor, llévame arriba. Tony se asegurará que esté bien."

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. "Le informaré a Tony de su presencia."

"Gracias."

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Aquí con otra actualización, ya falta poco para que se acabe el fic... y les agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de la traducción :) Les contestaré sus comentarios:

**CureMoon:** Jajaja me hiciste reír con ese comentario, fue tan extremista con eso de que Eleanor se va a morir y Loki se va a suicidar por eso xDD pero sí tal vez Eleanor piensa más con el corazón que con la razón y por eso actúa como lo hace sin pensar en lo imprudente de sus acciones... y al mismo tiempo está confundida porque si hace algo sacrifica otras cosas... lo que sí está claro es que quiere a Loki y Loki a ella :)

**Princezz Inuyoukai:** Jaja si! creo que nos encanta ese lado misterioso y malvado que se guarda Loki :3 eso lo hace todavía más interesante, y bipolar y todo pero sigue siendo encantador xD Lo importante en todo éste asunto, es que él quiere a Eleanor y busca protegerla a toda costa :)

**Plumaluna196:** Jajaja sí, eso está bastante claro, lo que dices de que Eleanor sufre de síndrome de Estocolmo xDD ... aunque el punto que tocas es importante -me refiero a que Eleanor no debió dársela tan fácil a Loki - recuerda que pudo haber sido lastimada en el intento, no es por defenderla en absoluto, sino que me pongo a pensar qué habría pasado y tal vez Loki hubiese arremetido contra ella u.u Por otra parte, tienes razón... Loki hizo sufrir mucho a esa pobre chica, lo más justo sería que pagara no? pero pues ella se salió enamorando de él y ya no habrá poder humano que la haga cambiar de parecer xD ... Lo del hard sex xD sí es cierto... la autora no fue muy explícita al respecto, hubiera sido más interesante que hubiese descrito dichas escenas con más detalle pero pues ni modo u.u gracias por leerme :)

**anakaren . romosoto:** Sii es verdad, Loki ya se está abriendo más en sentimientos y se nota que le importa bastante Eleanor :)

Quiero agradecerles por leerme y dejarme comentarios :) son muy importantes para mí... nos vemos en una próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	16. Valor y derrota

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Valor y derrota.**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Eleanor estaba en la sala de estar. Estaba terrible. Había vidrios rotos dispersados por el piso y las ventanas estaban rotas. Las mesas estaban volcadas y detrás del bar, se encontraba Tony. Él le sonrió de manera desesperada, sin ninguna armadura puesta, y luego miró a Loki.

"Allí está," anunció Tony, alzando sus brazos para darle un abrazo. Eleanor caminó lentamente hacia él y éste envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. "La chica del momento." Le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza y tocó su oreja, poniéndole discretamente un dispositivo en ésta. Aclaró su garganta y la dejó ir. "JARVIS me dijo que te mandó aquí."

"Déjame manejar esto," susurró Eleanor y Tony rió duro. "Puedo hacerlo."

"Si crees que te voy a dejar aquí sola con esta cosa, entonces estás equivocada," le susurró Tony de vuelta.

Eleanor agarró a Tony de su rostro haciendo que Loki alzara sus cejas, su cetro le apuntaba directamente al millonario. "_Puedo hacerlo,_" le siseó en su cara. Lo liberó y lo empujó.

Tony se cruzó de brazos y dio un paso adelante hacia Eleanor otra vez, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Loki tiró a Tony hacia la ventana y Eleanor fue tras él, pero Loki la detuvo. Sosteniendo a Tony por la garganta, Loki sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó, lanzándolo por la ventana.

"_¿Qué has hecho?_" Gritó Eleanor y atacó a Loki.

Él no estaba poniendo atención. Estaba mirando a Tony caer por la ventana, alzando sus brazos como un ave. Eleanor echó un vistazo hacia un sonido que provenía detrás de ella. Se agachó cuando el traje de Iron Man zumbó por su lado y se fijó a Tony antes de que él cayera al suelo. Ella suspiró de alivio.

Loki se encontraba agitado y respiraba con fuerza. Eleanor agarró su mano. Él se giró para verla. Loki la empujó al piso cuando una explosión sonó fuera de la torre. Él la protegió con su cuerpo y ella temblaba, todavía sosteniéndolo fuertemente con la mano. Él se arrodilló ante ella y ella se levantó.

"Les contaste sobre mis planes," soltó Loki en su cara. "Confié en ti."

"No estaba pensando," dijo, obviamente mintiendo. "No quería que me metieran en esa celda de nuevo."

"Honestamente, ¿cómo podrías creer que todo lo que te conté era una completa mentira?" Dijo con severidad. "¿No creíste que decía en serio todo lo que te dije? Soy el dios de las mentiras – expresar mis sentimientos es algo que no se me da fácil. Pero cuando te dije que tu seguridad me importaba, te estaba diciendo la verdad."

"Lo lamento," lloró ella.

"Eleanor…" Le apretó la mano. "Debo ser honesto – no creí que te vería aquí. Pensé que no vendrías."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Te dije que vendría y te encontraría, sin importar lo que hicieras."

"La ciudad está colapsando," le dijo orgullosamente. "Pronto la tomaremos y tú serás mi verdadera reina."

"Escúchame, Loki Laufeyson," susurró Eleanor. Ella acarició sus mejillas. "No eres un monstruo. ¡_Debes_ detener ésta locura antes de que más vidas inocentes se pierdan! ¡Tú no eres así!"

En tierra, Los Vengadores escuchaban atentamente la voz de Eleanor en sus dispositivos de audio. De un momento a otro, levantaron la vista hacia la Torre Stark. Los dos no podían ser vistos desde el primer nivel. "No me rendiré," discutió con delicadeza, sus ojos mirando hacia sus labios. Loki la miró con tristeza. "Nunca me rendiré ante mi hermano."

"Loki…" respiró Eleanor, apoyando su frente contra la de él y suspiró. "Por favor. Por mí."

Loki hizo una pausa. "Lo siento," le dijo a ella y su corazón se aceleró. "Por todo lo que te he hecho pasar." Tomó uno de sus cabellos que estaba suelto y lo peinó con sus dedos, lo que ella disfrutaba que él hiciera.

"Nada de eso importa," le aseguró ella, besándolo en la mejilla. Ella asintió y se apartó un poco, mirándolo a los ojos. "Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Lo han estado desde hace un tiempo. Confía en mí."

Hubo otro estruendo proveniente desde afuera y Loki se encogió, esperando que algo volara y cayera sobre ambos, pero ésta vez estaban seguros desde lo más alto de la torre. "Las cosas que te he hecho me perseguirán por el resto de mis días," le dijo a Eleanor. "El dolor y el sufrimiento que te he causado nunca serán olvidados. Me duele saber por lo que te he hecho pasar y por eso, estoy verdaderamente arrepentido."

Eleanor lo besó en la mejilla otra vez y le sonrió débilmente. Loki tocó su mejilla donde lo había besado. "Tal vez ¿uno de nosotros no logre salir de esto?" Preguntó nerviosa.

"Ambos lo haremos, mi cielo," dijo cerca de sus labios. Iba a besarla, pero ella giró su cabeza rápidamente. Loki se apartó, frunciendo el ceño, pero vio que ella estaba llorando. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la tiró hacia él. "Mi vida, todo estará bien."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Tartamudeó. "¿Puedes ver el futuro ahora, también?"

Loki rió ligeramente. "No, ya te lo dije. Pero te prometo, Eleanor Bennett," dijo, girándole la cabeza para que lo mirara otra vez. "Me aseguraré de que ambos salgamos vivos de esto."

Él iba a besarla nuevamente, pero ella giró su cabeza y sus labios rozaron su mejilla. Loki suspiró contra su piel.

Loki bajó el tono de su voz a un escaso susurro. "Te lo prometo."

"¿Qué sucederá después, si pierdes?" Continuó ella. "¿Tendrás que irte?"

Loki depositó un beso puro en su sien. "No lo sé todavía, mi cielo," respondió él. "Como dije, no puedo ver el futuro. Pero no creo que vaya a perder. Llegaremos a la cima." Dudó antes de continuar. "Pero ¿Eleanor?"

"¿Mm?"

"¿Puedo besarte?"

Eleanor giró su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Loki se detuvo, asegurándose que no fuera a moverse otra vez. Sonrió y siguió, besando a Eleanor. El beso fue mucho menos agresivo de lo usual, pero la pasión que Loki puso en él era la misma de siempre.

Ella rompió el beso y puso su mejilla contra la de él. Besó su mejilla una vez más.

"Te amo," le susurró al oído.

Loki se congeló. "¿D-Después de todo lo que te he hecho?"

Eleanor sonrió y rió, besando sus labios. "Después de todo lo que me has hecho."

Ella agarró su rostro en sus manos y sonrió ampliamente. "Tú me amas," Loki no lograba comprenderlo. Él la había violado – corrompido – aún así, allí estaba regresando a él después de haberle hecho tan horribles cosas y haberla hecho revivir las memorias de su padre. A pesar de haberle demostrado que era un absoluto monstruo. A pesar de que sabía que sus amigos estaban peleando contra él. Eleanor volvía hacia él. "Yo… Yo… Yo…"

"No tienes que decir nada," Eleanor mordió su labio inferior. Se levantó y le ayudó a él a ponerse de pie ofreciéndole su mano. "Hablaremos de esto después, ¿bueno?"

Loki asintió rápidamente.

"Estaré esperándote."

Él asintió de nuevo.

Eleanor envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y él se quedó mirándola. Allí se encontraba ella. La mortal que él había llegado a adorar en tan corto periodo de tiempo. Jamás había encontrado una joven en Asgard que mereciera su atención y afecto, y ciertamente nunca había esperado que una mujer en la Tierra lo atrajera. Ella acarició su pecho por encima de su armadura y suspiró. Él acarició su cabello y apoyó su mentón encima de su cabeza. "Por favor regresa después de esto."

"Lo haré."

"Estaré muy preocupada si no lo haces."

"No te preocupes… volveré, mi cielo."

Ella sonrió y lo miró. "Un beso más… ¿de buena suerte?"

"Seguro." Se besaron. "Por favor no llores."

Eleanor limpió sus ojos y rió para sí misma. "Bien. Te veré pronto."

"Sí."

Hubo un estallido fuera de la ventana y Eleanor vio a Thor acercándose. Loki la empujó fuera del camino y Thor la empujó a su vez. Ella cayó hacia el borde y quedó colgando de una mano. No se atrevía a mirar abajo a la calle y contuvo el aliento.

"¡_Eleanor_!" Gritó Loki, pero fue noqueado por el martillo de Thor. Thor se apresuró a ayudarle, pero fue muy lento.

"¿Un poco de ayuda?" Gritó ella, esperando que alguien la escuchara por el dispositivo.

Nadie respondió, pero no podía seguir agarrada con una mano por más tiempo. Su mano se deslizó y cerró sus ojos, preparándose para su dolorosa muerte. No había tiempo para gritar.

De repente, algo duro la cogió. No podía haber sido el suelo porque todavía estaba viva. Eleanor abrió los ojos y jadeó. Tony la había cogido perfectamente, antes de que hubiera sido demasiado tarde. El viento soplaba su cabello para todas partes y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del robot. Pronto, el par aterrizó en la parte superior de la Torre Stark, donde un enorme rayo azul atravesaba el cielo. En las nubes, apareció un hoyo negro donde salían alienígenas. Poniendo a Eleanor en el piso, él removió su máscara y le sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" Le preguntó, jadeando por aire.

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza. "Estoy bien," sonrió ella, exasperada. Recorrió una mano a través de su cabello y suspiró. "Fue divertido. La parte del vuelo, no la parte de la caída."

"Supuse que podrías necesitar algo de rescate," Tony se encogió de hombros. "Siempre necesitas rescate, ¿no? Eres propensa a ser secuestrada, eso parece."

Ambos rieron y Tony se puso el casco de vuelta, pero Eleanor lo llamó. Él se congeló y reveló su rostro de nuevo. "Quiero ayudar, Tony. Quiero luchar."

"¿Estás demente?" Respondió. "¡No, no, no! eso no está bien. Te vas a quedar aquí en el techo, ¿entiendes? Escuché toda la conversación entre tú y Loki… eres incapaz de luchar contra él."

"Por favor… "

"Deja que los súper héroes manejen esto," sonrió Tony, pero Eleanor negó con la cabeza y tocó sus hombros por encima de la armadura. Tony la miró y ella lo miró con severidad. Aspiró. "No, Eleanor."

"Déjame hacer algo, al menos. Por favor, no me escondas como si fuera débil e inútil."

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Eleanor pensó rápidamente. "Puedo destruir eso," dijo señalando el brillante rayo azul de manera inocente.

"No sabemos cómo…" Comenzó Tony, pero alguien los interrumpió.

Ambos se sobresaltaron, pensando que estaban solos. Un hombre a escasos metros del techo los estaba mirando. Luchó por ponerse de pie, pero Eleanor y Tony permanecieron allí tranquilamente. "Yo sí," dijo el hombre, caminando hacia ellos. "El cetro de Loki es la única herramienta que puede penetrar el campo de fuerza que lo rodea. Le puse un tipo de seguridad en ello."

La cara de Eleanor se iluminó. "Dame el cetro de Loki," le dijo a Tony. "Distrae a Loki o algo y tráeme su cetro."

"No puedo creer que haya dudado de ti," sonrió Tony, alborotando su cabello. "Está bien."

"Por ahora, necesito que me lleves al piso," dijo ella, acercándose a Tony. "Una vez tengas el cetro, tráemelo aquí."

"¿Al piso? ¿Para qué?"

"¡Para luchar!" Dio unas palmaditas en sus muslos, donde las pistolas de S.H.I.E.L.D. estaban atadas a sus piernas. "Tengo éstas… también podría usarlas."

Sin dudarlo, Tony se puso su máscara y agarró a Eleanor, salió disparado en el aire y voló hacia donde Steve y Natasha. Eleanor se dejó caer a sus pies mientras se ponía la pistola en la pierna. Ella se inclinó y alzó una ceja.

"Nunca había disparado un arma antes," dijo, conteniendo su aliento y descargando el arma a los alienígenas que volaban hacia ella. Varios cayeron al piso y ella sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Qué pasa con Loki?" Preguntó Natasha. Ambas chicas dispararon al ejército. Obviamente Natasha tenía mejores tiros.

"No lo…"

_Mi cetro, ¿mm? ¿Ese es tu plan?_

_Loki, por favor, estás destruyendo la ciudad,_ pensó en voz alta. _¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Mira lo que estás haciendo!_

_¡Sé lo que hago! ¡Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo!_

Un brazo de metal envolvió la cintura de Eleanor y Tony la agarró fuertemente, llevándola hacia la medio destruida Torre Stark. En la otra mano, llevaba el cetro de Loki. Tony la dejó caer en el techo, pasándole el cetro. Tony dudó antes de dejarla, flotando alrededor de ella. Eleanor agarró el cetro en sus manos, girándolo y examinándolo cuidadosamente.

"¿Funcionará?" Le preguntó al hombre de aspecto cansado que estaba a su izquierda.

"Eso creo," respondió. "Estoy casi seguro."

"Incluso si no funciona, vale la pena el intento, ¿sí?" Dijo Eleanor y miró a Tony. Él le hizo una señal de saludo. Ella se giró hacia el cubo azul en el centro del campo de fuerza. Eleanor tocó su dispositivo. "¡Tony, vuelve!"

"¡Estaré allí, niña!" Le dijo en voz alta y ella aspiró fuertemente.

Haciendo una pausa y obteniendo fuerza y coraje, perforó el campo de fuerza con el cetro. Éste se resistió, pero ella se mantuvo firme, preparada para dar el golpe final.

Finalmente, el cetro comenzó a penetrar el campo que rodeaba el cubo. "¡Puedo cerrarlo!" Les gritó a todos a través de su dispositivo.

"¡Vamos!" Respondió la voz de Steve. "¡Hazlo!"

"¡Date prisa!" Añadió Natasha.

Eleanor asintió, pero la voz de Tony la detuvo. "¡Espera!" Gritó, cerca de dejar sorda a Eleanor. "¡Hay un misil en camino! ¡Va a llegar en aproximadamente dos minutos!"

De vuelta en el cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D., la Sra. Bennett siguió al Director Fury por el puente. "Si ese misil llega, ¡todo el mundo va a morir!" Dijo ella y el Director Fury asintió, frotando la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Esto no es bueno," murmuró. "¡Stark! ¡Stark! ¿Qué va a hacer con ese misil?" Dijo casi a punto de gritar.

"Tengo justo el lugar perfecto para ello, Director," dijo Tony serenamente.

"¿Dónde -?"

"Tony, ¡no!" Gritó Eleanor. "Tony, por favor - ¡es un viaje de ida! No puedes - ¡_por favor_!"

"Confía en mí, Eleanor, estaré bien. ¿Cuando no lo he estado?" Sabía que Tony estaba sonriendo. "Eres tú la que siempre está en problemas."

"Tony," suspiró Eleanor. "Siempre podrás rescatarme cuando yo esté en problemas, ¡pero no podré rescatarte cuando tú lo estés!"

"Nunca esperé que lo hicieras," dijo Tony. "Bien, ¡aquí voy!"

_Eleanor, sal de ahí._

_Tengo que quedarme, Loki._

_¡Serás asesinada!_

_¡Tú también!_

Eleanor esperó, sosteniendo el cetro. Sintió una fría brisa que casi la golpea cuando Tony pasó por su lado, guiando el misil directamente a la entrada del portal. Ella contuvo el aliento y supo que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando cuidadosamente.

"Estás cometiendo un error, Tony," susurró Eleanor.

"¡Ve!" Gritó Steve.

Hubo un fuerte rugido y Eleanor supo que Bruce estaba intentando protestar.

Tony voló directamente al portal y escuchó estática en su dispositivo de audio y luego nada. Tony estaba muerto. Ella lo buscó, pero no podía verlo. Se había ido. Esperó y esperó y esperó, su corazón a toda velocidad, deseando que regresara, pero no salía del portal.

Eleanor miró al lado de la torre y vio cómo los alienígenas se derribaban. Caían al suelo y las luces de sus cuerpos se apagaban. Estaban muertos – el misil debía haber explotado lo que significaba que Tony…

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, Eleanor escuchó la voz de Natasha a través del dispositivo. "Ciérralo."

Eleanor, con reticencia, tocó con la punta del cetro al cubo y hubo una pequeña explosión, golpeándola hacia atrás. El hombre mayor la atrapó antes de que fuera a dar al borde del edificio y ella se aferró a él mientras el hoyo comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente. Levantó la mirada y mordió su labio con fuerza, buscando por alguna señal que mostrara que Tony todavía estaba vivo.

Cuando el portal comenzó a cerrarse, Eleanor suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Sintió lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos y luego - ¿gritos?

Eleanor se sobresaltó y vio a Tony cayendo hacia el suelo rápidamente. "¡No está desacelerando!" Dijo la voz de Steve.

El cuerpo sin vida de Tony figuraba caer en el piso y luego Hulk saltó hacia un lado del edificio atrapando a Tony con facilidad. Eleanor corrió dentro de la torre, instruyendo a JARVIS para que la llevara al primer piso. Él accedió y ella corrió para ver a Tony, quien yacía en la calle.

Alguien le había quitado el casco y sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Todos se quedaron mirándolo con amargura y algunas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Eleanor. "Alguien haga algo," dijo ella serenamente. "Golpéenlo o algo."

"¿Cómo haces resucitación cardiopulmonar en ésta cosa?" Preguntó Steve, dando un golpecito en el pecho cubierto por la armadura de Tony.

Hulk dejó escapar un terrible rugido y los ojos de Tony se abrieron de un golpe. "¿Qué carajos fue eso?" Jadeó él y Eleanor se cubrió la cara, aliviada. "Eleanor - ¿estás llorando? Oh, ¡admítelo que te importo!"

Ella le dio una bofetada al rostro de Tony, haciéndolo gruñir. "¡Por supuesto que me importas!" Dijo ella, limpiando sus ojos. "¡No me asustes así!"

"Cálmate, cariño," dijo Tony, tocando su mejilla. "¡Eso duele! ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Creo que… ganamos," suspiró Steve, mirando a su alrededor. La calle estaba llena con alienígenas muertos. Los hidrantes estaban rotos e inundaban las calles con agua fría y había vidrios por doquier.

"No todavía," murmuró Natasha, mirando alrededor de la ciudad. Finalmente, ella miró a Eleanor. "¿Dónde está él?"

Eleanor levantó la vista hacia la Torre Stark.

_Me delataste, ¿no?_ Loki estaba riendo débilmente.

_¿Estás bien?_

_Eso creo._

* * *

Loki yacía en el suelo en medio del apartamento de Tony. Su rostro estaba lastimado y lleno de heridas y cortadas. Su cabello era un absoluto desastre, pero Eleanor no corrió hacia él cuando Los Vengadores la siguieron. Hicieron contacto visual y ella sonrió débilmente mientras los otros lo agarraban. Él se entregó.

Ellos lo habían llevado de vuelta a S.H.I.E.L.D., donde fue puesto en una celda más fuerte. Cuando Eleanor se encontró con su madre, se abrazaron fuertemente y ella lloró. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti," le susurró a Eleanor. "Fuiste tan valiente."

"Gracias."

"Estoy orgullosa de que seas mi hija."

La Sra. Bennett besó la frente de su hija. Cuando el Director Fury comenzó una reunión para decidir qué hacer con Loki y el Tesseracto, Eleanor salió de la habitación y deambuló por los corredores hasta llegar a la celda de Loki.

Los mismos dos agentes que habían estado haciendo guardia en su habitación ahora estaban vigilando la celda donde se encontraba Loki. Ellos la detuvieron de entrar y ella les hizo su mirada más tierna, la cual no los convenció.

"Vamos," rogó, cruzando sus brazos. "¿Sólo unos minutos?"

"Cinco minutos," dijo uno y ambos abrieron la puerta para ella.

El corazón de Eleanor saltó en su garganta cuando miró la habitación. La espalda de Loki daba hacia la puerta, pero tan pronto como ella dio el primer paso dentro de la habitación, él se giró y le sonrió.

Ella dio un paso al frente hacia el vidrio y puso su mano sobre éste. Él hizo lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos habló, solo pensaron, sabiendo que los agentes probablemente escucharían desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_Me alegra que estés a salvo,_ pensó Loki, mirándola.

_Me alegra que estés a salvo, también. Me tenías preocupada._

Los dos se miraron por unos momentos. _Por favor, no lo digas._

_¿Decir qué?_ Sonrió Eleanor. _¿Que estaba en lo correcto? ¿La Tierra no puede ser gobernada?_

_Sabía que ibas a decir algo._

"¿Qué te van a hacer?" Preguntó Eleanor, cansada del dolor de cabeza que le generaba comunicarse a través de sus mentes. Ella miró hacia la mano de Loki, queriendo sostenerla y entrelazar sus dedos juntos.

"Como si supiera," rió Loki. "Pensé que tenías que estar en la reunión, ¿es ahora mismo, no?"

Ella se ruborizó. "Quise venir a verte."

"Qué halagador." Respiró fuertemente. "Entonces ¿qué planeas hacer? ¿Regresar a Londres?"

"No lo sé," se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que tal vez debería quedarme aquí. Me encariñé con New York. Pero..."

"¿Pero?"

Ella bajó la voz. "¿Nos volveremos a ver de nuevo?"

"No puedo asegurártelo," respondió serenamente. "Pero te dije que te encontraría… volveré por ti, Eleanor."

"¿Promesa?"

Loki asintió y rió. "Lo prometo."

* * *

**Hola! :)**

Bueno quiero decirles que ya sólo falta un último capítulo para finalizar ésta historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado bastante :) Pasaré a contestarle sus comentarios:

**RochiiR.C.R:** Gracias! Espero que también hayas pasado unas muy felices fiestas :)

**Princezz Inuyoukai:** Claro! Eleanor ya lo admitió, ella ama a Loki con locura :) jaja bueno no con locura, pero creo jeje :P

**CureMoon:** Si :) Loki ya se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, porque ahora es menos egoísta y le importa más el bienestar de Eleanor. Por cierto, tú que estás siguiendo todos mis fics y te lo agradezco como por siempre jeje... ¿tienes alguna cuenta que te alerte de mis actualizaciones? porque si no es así... no te parece más sencillo manejar cuenta? pues sólo lo digo como sugerencia para que las notificaciones te lleguen al correo ;)

**Plumaluna196:** Claro que sí :) veo que estás muy pendiente de este fic y he aquí otra actualización ;)

Nos vemos para la última actualización :) Les agradezco por haber leído ésta traducción! saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	17. El fin

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a excepción de Eleanor que pertenece a kmccartneyyyy al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: El fin.**

Eleanor salió del taxi que compartía con su madre y alisó las arrugas que se habían hecho en su vestido amarillo. Todo el mundo estaba llegando; Thor tenía a Loki con él, esposado y con una mordaza puesta mientras sujetaba el Tesseracto; Tony había llegado en un carro nuevo brillante; Clint y Natasha compartían un carro de S.H.I.E.L.D., con Bruce; y Steve parqueó su moto al lado del carro de Tony.

La Sra. Bennett se quedó atrás, pero Eleanor caminó rápidamente hacia Loki, quien la miró.

Se había decidido que Thor llevaría a Loki y al Tesseracto de regreso a Asgard donde los humanos no tendrían que tratar con él nunca más. Nadie lo discutió; era un buen plan.

Eleanor se giró hacia Thor, dándole la cara más alargada y triste que el dios hubiera visto anteriormente en su vida. Ella se había aferrado fuertemente al brazo de Loki, no queriendo que se fuera tan rápido. Los Vengadores la inspeccionaron de cerca, asegurándose de que no lo liberara. Pero ella no iba a hacerlo. Sabía que tenía que regresar a Asgard. "Por favor… sólo… por dos minutos, Thor…" Le pidió Eleanor. Ella habría podido comunicarse fácilmente con él a través de su mente, pero quería que él la sostuviera y la besara una última vez. Finalmente, el dios del trueno accedió y presionó un botón al lado de la mordaza de Loki. La mordaza salió de su cara y Thor lo atrapó en sus manos. Loki movió su mandíbula.

Eleanor envolvió con sus brazos a Loki, pero él no podía abrazarla de vuelta porque Thor no lo liberaría de sus esposas. Él hundió su rostro en su suave cabellera y Tony rodó sus ojos, desviando la mirada. Todo el mundo parecía extremadamente incómodo y la Sra. Bennett puso su mano en su boca, siendo testigo del afecto que él le estaba demostrando. Eleanor sostuvo su rostro con sus manos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "No llores por mí," le susurró, buscando sus labios con los suyos, pero ella vaciló y se apartó ligeramente.

"Volveré por ti," respondió ella, alisando su cabello negro. Loki sonrió débilmente. Estaba exhausto, amenazando con colapsar en cualquier segundo. "Te lo prometo." Ella acarició sus pómulos con su pulgar.

"Es demasiado peligroso para una mortal como…"

"¿Entonces?" Dijo enfadada.

Loki sonrió perversamente. "No durarías ni un solo segundo en Asgard," le dijo en broma, mirando hacia sus labios. "Porque sin importar qué, siempre serás una débil y patética humana."

Eleanor suspiró con amargura. "Te amo, también." Besó la mejilla de Loki. Eleanor rió nerviosamente y negó con la cabeza. Respirando contra sus labios y él buscando por otro beso, pero ella se negó y frunció el ceño. "Esto es un adiós."

"No llores, mi cielo. Déjame besarte una vez más." Ésta vez, Eleanor se lo permitió y él lo hizo de una manera muy apasionada. Ella sonrió en medio del beso y luego empezó a llorar. Thor le puso la mordaza de vuelta a su hermano y todos se giraron, alegres de que la escena finalmente hubiera terminado.

Eleanor se acercó a Loki una última vez y besó la mordaza, donde sus labios debían haber estado. El metal era frío contra sus labios y ella suspiró. Eleanor lo abrazó y luego se apartó, llorando en cuanto Thor alejó a Loki fuera de su vida para bien.

Eleanor permaneció allí mientras Tony y la Sra. Bennett se acercaban hacia ella. Eleanor rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Ustedes regresarán a Londres?" Preguntó Tony, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Eleanor. Ella se apoyó en su cuerpo, mirando el sitio donde Loki había estado.

Eleanor miró a su mamá y la Sra. Bennett respondió. "Sí, lo haremos. Habrá una gran fiesta."

"¿Una fiesta?" Preguntó Eleanor.

"Para celebrar que estás a salvo y la captura de ese cruel hombre que te tomó."

Eleanor empujó el brazo de Tony y parpadeó. "Él no es… Loki no es… no necesito una fiesta," tartamudeó. "De hecho, creo que me quedaré aquí."

"¿En New York?"

"Sí. Es agradable. Y es un cambio," sonrió Eleanor. Ella se encogió de hombros. "Nadie me conoce aquí y me gusta eso."

"Pero la gente conoce a tu madre," la interrumpió Tony y Eleanor lo miró.

"Hablaremos de eso luego," suspiró la Sra. Bennett, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Eleanor. "Pero por favor ven a la fiesta. Estoy segura de que el Director Fury nos llevará allí rápidamente."

Eleanor suspiró otra vez y asintió con reticencia.

* * *

Eleanor estaba acurrucada en su cama. La puerta se abrió y el Director Fury estaba parado en el marco, sus manos permanecían detrás de su espalda y su postura recta como siempre. "Quiero – _disculparme_ – por la manera en que no solamente yo, sino los otros la trataron en ésta nave," aclaró su garganta. "Por ejemplo, tirarla en esa horrible celda nunca debió haber sucedido."

"Bien, _pues_ sucedió," respondió Eleanor. "Pero lo perdono. Puedo ver por qué pensó que yo era una amenaza. Parezco bastante poderosa, ¿no?"

"No se haga la lista," soltó Fury. "Estoy intentando disculparme y usted piensa que es un chiste."

Eleanor lo miró. "No, no lo pienso. Gracias por disculparse."

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, Srta. Bennett? Estaremos en Londres en poco tiempo."

"No, estoy bien, gracias."

"Sepa esto, Srta. Bennett," dijo Fury. "Siempre será bienvenida en ésta nave. S.H.I.E.L.D. siempre tendrá un lugar para usted aquí."

Eleanor sonrió. "Bien. Gracias."

* * *

El resto de Los Vengadores estuvo de acuerdo en reunirse una última vez en el año para la fiesta de Eleanor. Se llevaría a cabo en la planta baja de su casa. La ventana de su dormitorio, por donde Tony había entrado a principios de ese mes, había sido arreglada y el Gran Gatsby estaba fuera de lugar en su estantería. Un libro de mitología nórdica estaba sobre su tocador.

Eleanor frunció el ceño, mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Su madre le había elegido un vestido de tul blanco, con un broche de plata y cristales sobre su hombro derecho. Llevaba pendientes de diamantes que colgaban sobre sus orejas y, su cabello rubio estaba peinado en un elegante moño. Pero, mirar su reflejo era espeluznante. Había cambiado. Su piel estaba pálida y fría, sus ojos estaban muertos y sin brillo. Tenía ojeras las cuales intentó ocultar con maquillaje, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

La Sra. Bennett entró a su dormitorio y se acercó a Eleanor, poniendo sus manos delante de los ojos de su hija. En ellos, llevaba un collar de perlas. Lo sujetó alrededor del cuello de Eleanor, pero ella no lo quería. No la hacía ver más bonita. Sólo la hacía ver más fina. No le importaba los accesorios que llevaba puestos. Sabía que no se trataba de hacer ver hermosa a Eleanor sino de hacerle tener un aspecto más fino.

"¿Debo?" Preguntó Eleanor con voz áspera.

"Sí." La Sra. Bennett besó la frente de Eleanor. "Muéstrale a todos cuán fuerte eres. Todos vienen con deseos de verte."

"No tengo ganas de verlos," murmuró Eleanor, volviéndose hacia su madre. "No quiero andar por ahí. Quiero quitarme éste vestido y estos estúpidos pendientes. No quiero ir a más fiestas."

"Eleanor… ¿qué pasa contigo?" La Sra. Bennett negó con la cabeza y miró a los ojos fríos de su hija. "Ésta fiesta es tuya. Sin ti, la fiesta no vale nada. Todo el mundo está esperando para verte bajar por las escaleras." Los ojos de Eleanor comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y la cara de la Sra. Bennett adquirió una expresión severa. "Es él ¿no es así? Él te cambió."

"Di su nombre."

"¿Cómo puedo decir su nombre? Si no soporto la idea de pensar en lo que te hizo."

"Debo verlo."

_Lo harás._

Eleanor contuvo la respiración y miró por toda la habitación. Su voz resonó en su cabeza y se sintió ligeramente aliviada. "Iré," le susurró a su madre. "Bajaré."

Así que Eleanor siguió a su madre fuera de la habitación y caminaron por las escaleras. Las amistades de la Sra. Bennett observaron a Eleanor bajar las escaleras con gracia y todos le aplaudieron. Ella sonrió débilmente y miró alrededor en busca de sus amigos; Bruce, Tony, Natasha, Clint, y Steve estaban en la cocina, bebiendo. Se les unió, cogiendo una bebida.

"Gracias por venir," les murmuró. "Ni siquiera quería bajar."

"¿No te gusta esto?" Preguntó Tony. "En serio, ¿no te gusta para nada esto? Fiestas y… ¿todas esas cosas?"

Eleanor negó con la cabeza. "No, las odio."

"Sabes..." comenzó Tony, mirando alrededor y sonriéndole a todo el que lo miraba. Sonrió con autosuficiencia. "Siempre habrá espacio para ti en la Torre Stark."

"Oh," Eleanor le agitó una mano. "No podría… es ridículo. Quiero decir, gracias por la oferta, pero eso… no."

"Bruce se quedará por un tiempo hasta que pueda conseguir un lugar propio," Tony se encogió de hombros y Bruce asintió. "Y no me digas que tendrás que preguntarle a tu _mami_ al respecto. Eres una adulta. Puedes tomar tus propias decisiones."

"No lo sé," dijo Eleanor en voz baja.

"Y mientras estás allá, puedes entrenar con S.H.I.E.L.D. para convertirte en una súper espía o algo así."

"Eso _sería_ divertido," dijo Eleanor. "Pero no lo sé. Es un gran paso."

"Piénsalo. Podrías sernos de gran ayuda en caso de que Loki escapara de su celda en Asgard."

La Sra. Bennett apartó a Eleanor de Los Vengadores para que conociera a sus compañeros de escuela. Eleanor había dicho 'hola, encantada de conocerte' unas cien veces y apretó manos y besó mejillas y dio abrazos. Había algunos periodistas que se habían colado en el grupo y Eleanor tuvo que responder a las preguntas.

"¿Cómo era él?"

"¿De dónde era?"

"¿Eres una espía?"

"¿Eres una Vengadora?"

Eleanor negó con la cabeza y se rehusó a responderles preguntas, aunque un muy borracho Tony había interrumpido. Natasha lo seguía a todas partes, tratando de evitar que actuara estúpidamente, pero no podía controlarlo. Él seguía empujándola y ella no quería iniciar una pelea en medio de la multitud.

Tony pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Eleanor y levantó un vaso de whisky. Eleanor se lo quitó y lo puso sobre la mesa. "Con ustedes," dijo arrastrando las palabras al reportero. "Eleanor Bennett, gran… gran… heroína."

Eleanor lo apartó y se dirigió lentamente hacia las escaleras, escabulléndose de su madre y todos los demás. Se retiró a su habitación, bastante decepcionada de que Loki no se hubiera aparecido. Pero sabía que él no sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para aparecer en medio de la gente. Su madre habría intentado llamar a S.H.I.E.L.D. o a Los Vengadores para que le dieran una paliza.

Mirando hacia sus pies, susurró, "Loki…"

"Sí, ¿mi cielo?"

Eleanor miró y sonrió débilmente. Loki estaba de pie a unos metros delante de ella, con un hermoso traje y con un abrigo largo negro. Tenía el cabello peinado perfectamente hacia atrás y, en lugar de tener el cetro en sus manos, tenía un bastón. Lo puso contra la pared y dio un paso adelante, tendiéndole la mano.

Sabía que no era el verdadero Loki. Sabía que él estaba atrapado en alguna prisión en Asgard y que el Loki que le estaba tendiendo la mano, sólo era una copia que había proyectado a la Tierra con su mente. Sin embargo, ese Loki parecía ser muy real para ella y sabía que eran tan bueno como el real.

Eleanor comenzó a llorar. Ella tomó su mano suavemente y él puso su mano con delicadeza sobre su cintura. Se aferró a su hombro y hundió su rostro en su cuello. Su piel era suave y tranquilizadora. Podía percibir una fragancia a madera.

"Deja de llorar," murmuró en su cabello. "Encontraré una manera de escapar de ésta locura. Pero me temo que no podré proyectar una copia de mi mismo en éste mundo por mucho tiempo, porque estoy muy débil."

Sus pies se movieron lentamente dibujando pequeños círculos. Loki estaba a unos cinco centímetros de ella. "¿Estás bien en Asgard?"

"No en particular, pero estoy vivo."

Eleanor frunció los labios. "¿Loki?"

"¿Mm?"

"Te amo."

"Lo sé, mi cielo."

Le dolía darse cuenta que él no le contestaría lo mismo. Aunque, ella no esperaba que lo hiciera; jamás esperó que Loki se preocupara por ella, en primer lugar. Él no le iba a decir a una mortal que la amaba. Pensaría que sería algo totalmente ridículo.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, sintió que la presión en su mano y su cintura se había ido. Abrió sus ojos y se percató de que estaba sola en medio de su dormitorio. Loki había desaparecido por completo, se había desvanecido ante sus ojos. Se preguntó qué estaría pasando en Asgard que lo había hecho irse tan rápido, sin decir adiós.

Ella lo encontraría. Eleanor iba a tenerlo de vuelta.

* * *

Eleanor besó la frente de su madre.

No importaba cuán molesta había sido durante todo el calvario, sabía que lo había hecho porque su madre se preocupaba por ella. Había evitado a la muerte muy de cerca y la situación en la que había sido lanzada inesperadamente, fue difícil para su madre. Eleanor abrazó a la señora Bennett con fuerza.

"Te visitaré," le aseguró a la Sra. Bennett.

"Más te vale, Eleanor."

"Lo haré, mamá," respondió Eleanor, riendo en voz baja. Besó a su madre por última vez y salió de la nave.

* * *

"Cuando me ofreciste un lugar para quedarme, jamás pensé que me pondrías a trabajar," se quejó Eleanor sosteniendo una hoja de vidrio. Bruce le ayudó a ponerse de pie tan pronto como un brazo mecánico apareció en el lugar con facilidad. "¿Tus estúpidos robots no pueden hacer esto por nosotros?"

"En primer lugar, no son robots estúpidos," dijo Tony sonando verdaderamente ofendido. Eleanor se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la palma de su mano y se puso las manos en la cintura. "Segundo, jamás te dije que no tendrías que trabajar durante tu estancia. Además, fortalece tu carácter."

Tony le sonrió a Eleanor mientras agitaba la bebida de color marrón que tenía en su vaso. Ella la alcanzó pero Tony la apartó rápidamente. "¡Ah, ah, ah!" Dijo, levantando su dedo. "La edad legal para beber es de veintiún años en Estados Unidos, cariño."

"Les traeré algo a ustedes dos para beber," rió Pepper, caminando a la cocina para buscar limonada para Bruce y Eleanor.

Hubo una suave brisa proveniente de las ventanas rotas que todavía faltaban por arreglar. Tony tenía algunos robots limpiando el vidrio del piso, y la abolladura que había hecho Loki, se había reparado. Tony hizo que Eleanor y Bruce hicieran una enorme cantidad de trabajo físico y manual para pagar por su estadía. A Eleanor no le importaba mucho. La habitación que le habían ofrecido era hermosa.

"¿Cómo lo tomó tu madre?" Preguntó Bruce, aceptando con agradecimiento la limonada de Pepper. Eleanor asintió con la cabeza, bebiéndose la suya con rapidez.

"Lloró y todo," rió Eleanor. "Pero supongo que es normal. Es un gran paso, de Londres a New York."

"Sólo está preocupada, lo sabes."

"Lo sé," Eleanor se encogió de hombros, dejando su vaso en el suelo y levantando el cristal de la ventana siguiente. Bruce le ayudó mientras Tony observaba, bebiendo su bebida. "Lo sé. Hice algunas cosas estúpidas."

"¿Eso crees?" Bromeó Bruce. "Nos asustaste a muerte."

"¡Trabajen más y hablen menos!" Gritó Tony. Finalmente, él había comenzado a trabajar.

Bruce y Eleanor sonrieron el uno al otro y continuaron trabajando. "¿Has pensado en la oferta de S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Preguntó Bruce, gruñendo mientras cargaba otra hoja de vidrio sin la ayuda del brazo mecánico. Pepper fue a reprogramarlo para que colaborara con la carga de trabajo. Eleanor y Bruce se tomaron otro descanso, bebiendo un poco más de limonada.

"Así es," respondió Eleanor. "Pero no he contestado nada aún. Dijeron que me iría para un año de entrenamiento con Natasha, pero no estoy segura de qué contestar."

"Pero si lo haces," continuó Bruce. "Serías una enorme ayuda para nosotros, Los Vengadores, para la próxima vez que haya algún tipo de ataque a nuestro mundo por parte de un grupo de alienígenas."

"Cierto, cierto," bufó Eleanor.

"Además los beneficios son grandes."

"También es cierto," asintió Eleanor. "Voy a pensar un poco más al respecto."

* * *

Esa noche, Eleanor fue a la sala de estar. Sacó su teléfono y encontró el número del Director Fury. Contuvo el pulgar encima del botón **llamada** y vaciló, pensándolo una vez más.

Finalmente, apretó el botón y acercó el teléfono a su oído, tumbándose en el sofá de cuero. Recorrió los dedos a través de su cabello una y otra vez mientras el teléfono sonaba.

"¿Sí?"

"Director Fury, habla con Eleanor."

"Hola, Srta. Bennett."

"Ya le tengo una respuesta."

"Excelente… ¿y?"

"Sí, les ayudaré."

* * *

**Hola a todos :) !**

Puedo asegurar que ese no era el final que se esperaban ¿cierto? sé que tenían en mente otra cosa. La primera vez que lo leí pensé que Eleanor se escapaba con Loki y se iban para ser felices para siempre xD pero eso no sucedió u.u ... y luego me enteré que había una secuela de éste fic el cual se titula **"Keeping a Promise"** lamento decirles que no lo traduciré por una sencilla razón. La última vez que la la autora actualizó el fic fue en julio del año pasado y hasta ese punto, Loki y Eleanor no se habían reencontrado todavía... y no quiero arriesgarme a traducir un proyecto que probablemente esté detenido temporalmente... si veo que lo finaliza en un futuro, evaluaré si lo traduzco pero por el momento no. De todos modos, les dejo el nombre del fic, pueden buscarlo en el profile de la autora y leer hasta donde lo lleva.

Contestaré por última vez los reviews de éste fic:

**Yiyukimo-ak:** Me alegra bastante saber eso, el hecho de que disfrutaste el fic :) Te doy las gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad, haberlo leído y dejarme comentarios :) Aww gracias! en serio, que lindo de tu parte por valorar mi trabajo, esas cosas me encanta leerlas, me motiva a seguir traduciendo más fics ;)

**Princezz Inuyoukai:** Lamento que no haya pasado el final que tenías en mente u.u la verdad es que yo esperaba algo similar como tu dices, que Loki se escapaba con Eleanor ... :/ Pienso al igual que tú, si se me diera la oportunidad yo también me escapaba con Loki sin dudarlo xDD Gracias por tus comentarios ;)

**BlackCherryBlood:** Jajaja pero mira! no me demoré xD tenía ganas de terminar de traducir rápido éste fic para dedicarme por completo a mis nuevas traducciones :) Pues te confieso, que en éste momento estoy actualizando rápido porque estoy en vacaciones xDD pero dentro de poco entraré a trabajar porque ya estoy finalizando mi carrera universitaria entonces no sé como le vaya a hacer con los tiempos... pero igual siempre he sabido distribuir bien mi tiempo, espero poder hacerlo bien :) OMG! eres colombiana también? eso si es toda una sorpresa! qué genial! :3 una compatriota por aquí :D Soy de Cali y tú? agradezco tu enorme apoyo ;)

**Alana-kei:** Lo traduje rápido :) sé que aunque no era el final esperado aún así pues te haya gustado el capítulo... te agradezco por haberme leído con éste fic ;)

Gracias a todos por su apoyo durante todo el fic, no me queda más que decir que les agradezco por haberle dado una oportunidad al leerlo y haberse tomado el tiempo para escribirme un comentario porque eso siempre motiva a seguir traduciendo :)

**Saludos! :)**


End file.
